Una historia diferente
by bulveggokmil
Summary: HISTORIA FINALIZADA!
1. Chapter 1

En este fic voy a tratar de que siga, en la medida de lo posible, la línea de DBZ en la serie, aunque es un UA. Espero que os guste el fic y podéis hacerme cualquier sugerencia, comentario… lo que queráis. Los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama.

 **1\. Introducción**

Esta historia desarrolla la historia de cómo se conocen Vegeta y Bulma, en un ambiente distinto.

En la Montaña Paoz hay una casita pequeña donde habitan cuatro personas, o mejor dicho, cuatro saiyans: Bardock, Gine, Kakarot y una niña saiyan que se llama Ann, que es la hermana pequeña de Vegeta. Esta situación se dio por el hecho de que poco antes de que el Rey Vegeta muriera a manos de Freezer, él le pidió a Bardock que cuidara de su hija pequeña, para que Freezer no descubriera nunca la existencia de ella y se la llevara como hizo con su primogénito. Aunque el Rey tuviera un semblante frío, orgulloso y de no mostrar sentimientos, él quería a sus hijos pero sobre todo quería a su hija porque se parecía a la Reina del Planeta Vegeta.

Antes de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta, Bardock consiguió salir del planeta junto con su mujer, su hijo pequeño y la princesa, fue así como llegaron al Planeta Tierra. Desde entonces, ellos viven en la Montaña Paoz todos juntos en paz. En cuanto a la princesa, cuando cumplió los 15 años, Gine le contó quien era realmente, quien era su familia biológica y demás.

Entonces se encuentran dos niños entrenando, Ann y Kakarot, a pesar de que Bardock la quería mucho como si fuera su propia hija, insistió en entrenarla ya que nació con una gran fuerza como Vegeta.

\- Vamos Kakarot, dame con todas tus fuerzas – le dijo Ann a su hermano, que estaba entrenando con él.

\- Eso trato… pero has mejorado mucho y eres más rápida jejeje - contestó Kakarot un poco cansado ya que no se esperaba que su hermana fuera tan fuerte.

\- No quiero que reduzcas ni tu fuerza ni tu energía, aunque sea chica puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú y papá – siguió diciendo ella con un orgullo muy alto.

Mientras estaban entrenando, en la casa se encuentra Bardock, que los está observando cómo entrenan y lo orgulloso que se siente de ellos.

 _"_ _Se han vuelto muy fuertes. Nunca imagine que Ann se volviera tan fuerte como la Reina"_ pensó Bardock con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras esto ocurre, en otro punto de la galaxia, se encuentran tres saiyans, Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta conquistando un planeta por orden de Freezer.

\- Bien, ya hemos terminado de conquistar este inmenso planeta, merecemos una buena recompensa – dijo Nappa.

\- Si, totalmente, después de lo que trabajamos – siguió Raditz.

\- Callaros los dos, sólo pensáis en ir a pasarlo bien y hacer todo con el mínimo esfuerzo, además sabéis que Freezer no es siempre generoso con nosotros – respondió Vegeta totalmente enfadado.

\- Nunca se sabe Vegeta… - dijo Nappa

\- La única recompensa que yo quiero es destruir a ese ser para ocupar su puesto y conquistar todo el universo – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento, Raditz recibe un mensaje en su aparato y se aparta de ellos para escuchar. Aprovechando ese pequeño lapsus, Nappa se pone a estirar las piernas para descansar después de la dura conquista del planeta. En cuanto a Vegeta, se sentó en una roca y se puso a pensar:

 _"_ _Ojalá la encontrara, yo sé que ella está viva, sea como sea la encontraré y me la llevaré conmigo. Llevo toda la vida buscándola. Maldigo a mi padre que no me dijo nada de lo que pretendía hacer con ella"_ pensó Vegeta y se puso a hacer memoria.

 _Flashback_

 _El príncipe Vegeta se encontraba en un planeta, que el propio Freezer le asignó para que lo conquistará. Cuando terminó, se encontraba sentado comiendo fruta cuando recibió una llamada de Nappa:_

\- _Vegeta, ¿me oyes? – preguntó Nappa_

\- _¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Me acaban de notificar que el Planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido. Parece ser que ha sido provocado por un gran meteorito – explicó Nappa_

\- _Aja, ¿y? - dijo Vegeta_

\- _Eso era todo – dijo Nappa_

 _Después escuchar esa noticia, aunque no lo mostró en su rostro, por dentro sintió mucho dolor, no por su planeta, no por su padre ni su madre, sino por su hermana pequeña. El mismo día que ella nació, Vegeta fue a verla y se quedó impactado con su mirada, lo pequeñita que era recién nacida, aunque poseía una gran fuerza, era muy delicada y se prometió a sí mismo que la cuidaría y protegería. Él pensó que al ser destruido su planeta, su hermana también habría fallecido y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada._

 _Unos años después, por casualidad y en el planeta de Freezer, escuchó una conversación entre Dodoria y Zarbon:_

\- _¿Tú crees que Lord Freezer conseguirá su propósito? – preguntó Dodoria_

\- _Ya sabes que el señor Freezer es muy insistente y que quiere encontrar a esa saiyan como sea, no va a permitir que esa raza de barbaros se vuelva a crear – contesto Zarbon_

\- _Pero de momento, esa niña, si sigue viva, es muy pequeña todavía no sería un gran enemigo para nosotros – siguió Dodoria_

\- _Ya, pero si Vegeta se entera de que su hermana sigue viva, querrá ir a buscarla para reagruparse y a lo mejor, intentar matar a Freezer – Aclaró Zarbon_

\- _No me hagas reír Zarbon, sabes muy bien que nadie puede derrotar a nuestro amo, es el más fuerte del universo_

\- _Tienes razón Dodoria, jajaja nadie puede derrotarnos._

 _En ese momento, ambos se retiraron de los pasillos y se fueron. Después de haber oído esa conversación, Vegeta, en su interior, se puso feliz de que su hermana siguiera con vida, ahora lo único que quedaba es saber en qué planeta estaba su hermana para poder encontrarla antes que ellos, se sentía esperanzado de saber que aún le quedaba alguien de su familia, ya que de su hermano Tarble no tenía noticia alguna._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Te encontraré hermana, te lo prometo. Volveremos a estar juntos.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Un día cualquiera**

Un nuevo día amanece en el Planeta Tierra, una niña de unos 16 años está medio dormida intentando obviar el sonido del despertador, hasta que…

\- Hija, despierta, que ya son las 7 de la mañana y tienes que ir al Instituto.

\- Ya voy mamá… - dijo Ann perezosamente.

Después de la llamada de su madre, Ann se empezó a levantar y se vio al espejo. Vio que era una chica muy guapa, con un pelo negro azabache largo y ojos marrones, se vio a sí misma como una mujer con fortaleza, ya no sólo física, sino psicológicamente. De repente, su vista fue hasta una pequeña foto vieja en donde sale su hermano Vegeta cuando era pequeño. Sus padres hacía un año le habían contado su verdadera procedencia, cómo era su hermano, cómo era su cultura en su planeta, le contaron todo sobre su raza y su familia.

 _"_ _Me gustaría tanto conocer a mi hermano mayor, aunque estoy feliz con la familia que tengo aquí, que son los que me criaron, pero me encantaría poder ver a Vegeta aunque sea una vez…"_ dijo para sí misma soltando una lagrima, hasta que tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Hola hermanita, ¿ya estás levantada? – le dijo Kakarot, detrás de la puerta.

\- Hola, si, voy a ducharme y bajo a desayunar – contestó Ann

\- Vale, no tardes, ya sabes que tengo que llevarte yo al Instituto y sabes que a papá no le gusta que llegues tarde.

\- Vale

Aunque ella fuera al Instituto, su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que a una guerrera saiyan no le hace falta adquirir conocimientos para su desarrollo, pero Gine quería la niña tuviera una formación y no fuera una guerrera obsesiva en los combates como Bardock. Kakarot había ido un tiempo al Instituto pero cuando cumplió los 18 años, decidió dejarlo porque según él, no era capaz de estudiar como su hermana así que a raíz de ahí se dedicó a las artes marciales y a entrenar con su padre.

Ann bajó a la cocina a desayunar con su familia y saludó a los presentes:

\- Hola mamá, hola papá, hola hermanito – saludó Ann

\- Hola hija – contestó amorosamente Gine

\- Hola enana – contesté Kakarot intentando picarla un poco (estos hermanos mayores… jejeje)

\- No me digas enana… -dijo Ann un poco ofendida porque a veces la trataban como a una niña pequeña.

\- Hola… - contestó secamente Bardock.

Mientras están desayunando, el timbre de la casa sonó. Kakarot fue a abrir y se puso contento de la visita que acababa de llegar:

\- Holaaaaa, ¿qué tal? – dijo Bulma. Bulma tenía la misma edad que Ann e iban al mismo instituto y se convirtieron en amigas al poco de conocerse. Siempre iban juntas a todos los sitios: de compras, estudiar, ir a una discoteca (aunque Bardock no quería…) y todo lo que se le ocurrieran a las dos adolescentes.

\- Hola Bulma, mi hermana está en la cocina. Pasa – dijo alegremente Kakarot.

Kakarot y Bulma se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaban todos desayunando:

\- Hola Bulma, ¿estás lista? - dijo Ann

\- Si, ya estoy lista, vamos rápido que sino no llegaremos a tiempo al instituto – apresuró Bulma a Ann

\- Pero no te iba a llevar yo… - cuestionó Kakarot

\- Sí, pero ayer me llamó Bulma por la noche y le dije que sí. No te importa, ¿verdad hermanito? – le miró con carita suplicante

\- No, claro que no hermana, si vas con ella sé que vas a estar segura - le guiño un ojo mientras le sonreía.

\- Gracias – dijo Ann, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- A las seis, te quiero en casa sino te voy a buscar yo y me va a dar igual lo que estés haciendo y con quien – dijo Bardock

\- Está bien, papá. Te prometo que a las seis estaré en casa – le dijo a su padre. Le dio un beso a su madre y a él y se fue con Bulma.

Mientras están las dos juntas, comentaban los planes que van a hacer.

\- Sí que te tiene controlada tu padre eh! Nunca vi un padre más posesivo – dijo Bulma a su amiga.

\- Si, ya sabes cómo es, pero como soy su única hija, aunque no sea su hija biológica sé que me quiere como si lo fuera - Ann, al poco de saber toda la verdad, se lo contó a Bulma que se quedó impactada.

\- ¿sabes algo de tu hermano Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma

\- No, no sé nada, no sé cómo localizarle ni nada… - dijo Ann

\- Ya verás cómo se nos ocurre algo, no te preocupes, además después de todo lo que me contaste tengo curiosidad en conocerlo jejeje – dijo pícaramente Bulma

\- Oye, pero ¿tú no estabas con Yamcha? – dijo Ann con un pelín de celos, porque aunque aún no conocía a su hermano, no le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga pensara de esa forma de su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno ¿y qué? Pero ya sabes cómo es Yamcha, siempre está coqueteando con todas y empiezo a estar harta de la situación… - protestó Bulma

\- Ya sabes lo que opino de ese tema

\- Si, ya lo sé pero sabes lo mucho que le quiero

\- Si yo tuviera un novio así ni quererle ni nada, no sería capaz

\- Ya lo sé

Llegaron las dos al instituto, muy contentas hablando entre ellas, como siempre hacían, cuando de repente, un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules como el mar se chocó con ellas:

\- Lo siento mucho, no miraba por dónde iba – se disculpó Ann, mirando a los ojos al chico

\- No pasa nada, tranquila, también iba un poco distraído, por cierto me llamó Sergio – saludó educadamente a Ann

\- Encantada, me llamó Ann y ella es mi amiga Bulma – contestó Ann

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? – dijo Bulma

\- Me tengo que ir que llego tarde a clase, adiós – se despidió Sergio

\- Parece que te gusta ese chico eh! – le dijo Bulma a Ann que se había quedado hipnotizada por la mirada de ese chico

\- Eh, ¿qué dices? No escuche lo que dijiste

\- Que te decía que parece que te gusta ese chico – dijo Bulma

\- No, para nada, me parece guapo pero nada más – dijo Ann disimulando el sonrojo que le había salido en el rostro.

\- Bueno vamos a clase, anda, jajaja – se río Bulma por la actitud de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Freezer, Nappa y Raditz estaban hablando los dos en una sala común y Vegeta estaba entrenando:

\- Entonces, ¿qué era ese mensaje que te había llegado antes? – preguntó Nappa con curiosidad

\- Era de mi padre, me dijo que estaban bien y que la princesa se está volviendo cada día más fuerte – respondió Raditz. Raditz, al poco tiempo de que su familia llegara a la tierra, estuvo en contacto con ellos periódicamente ya que no podía ir a visitarles sino Freezer se enteraría y también supo de la princesa, pero le hizo prometer a su padre que no le diría nada a Vegeta. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Raditz y Nappa.

\- Espero que Vegeta no se entere de dónde está su hermana sino irá como un rayo a buscarla – dijo Nappa.

\- Tranquilo, no se va a enterar. A no ser que cogiera mi dispositivo y viera los mensajes que tengo de mi padre, por nosotros no se va a enterar.

\- Ya, pero sabes lo persistente que es Vegeta – aclaró Nappa

En la sala de entrenamiento se encuentra un Vegeta, cansado y sudoroso, que no paraba de pensar:

 _"_ _Tengo que volverme el más fuerte, tengo que transformarme en el legendario super saiyan, sino lo hago no podré vencer a Freezer… ni tampoco encontrar a mi hermana"_ pensó Vegeta cuando empezaba a salir de la sala y fue hacia donde estaban Nappa y Raditz.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando? – preguntó Vegeta de mal humor

\- De nada, de mujeres, como siempre – contestó Raditz intentando que no se enterara de que le sonsacara el tema de la conversación.

\- Sois unos simples, en vez de estar entrenando, habláis de estas tonterías. Voy a ducharme – dijo Vegeta. No le molestaba el tema de las mujeres, pero también él era práctico, las utilizaba únicamente para satisfacerse y nada más por eso le parecía una tontería que ese par gastara el tiempo en un tema, que para él, era simple tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza tener descendencia ni pareja.

Mientras Vegeta se dirigía a su cuarto a ducharse, por los altavoces se oyeron los nombres de los tres saiyans que los llamaban para mandarles a una nueva misión que el gran Freezer les ordenaba.

En el Planeta Tierra, dos chicas adolescentes salían del instituto ya que habían terminado las clases:

\- ¿Te apetece ir a hacer los deberes a mi casa? Aun son las 3 de la tarde – preguntó Bulma

\- Vale, me apetece mucho – contestó alegremente Ann, ya que hasta las seis no tenía que volver a casa. A veces le gustaría ser como su amiga que tenía plena libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando las dos niñas llegaron a casa, Ann se seguía sorprendiendo de la inmensa mansión de los Brief. Ellos eran dueños y propietarios de la Capsule Corp, y eran muy ricos, demasiado jeje, y siempre estaba impresionada por todo lo que veía cada vez que visitaba la casa de su mejor amiga. Cuando entraron apareció la señora Brief, con ese carácter tan amable que la caracteriza:

\- Oh! Hola niñas, bienvenidas, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿queréis la merienda? – preguntó la Sra. Brief.

\- Gracias mamá, pero vamos a ir a mi cuarto a estudiar ya bajaremos un poco más tarde a merendar – contesto Bulma, tratando de sacarse de encima a su madre. No es que la molestara, ni mucho menos, pero cuando había visitas siempre estaba igual y luego no había forma de sacarla de encima.

\- Muy bien niñas, estudiar mucho – contestó la Sra. Brief que estaba ocupándose de sus plantas.

Al llegar a la habitación, Bulma recibió un mensaje de su novio Yamcha diciéndole que esa noche iba a ver una fiesta que si le apetecía ir. En un principio, no quería pero luego pensó que podía ir con su amiga y se lo comentó:

\- Ann, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Yamcha de que esta noche hay una fiesta, ¿quieres que vayamos las dos? – preguntó Bulma, con deseos de que su amiga le dijera una respuesta positiva ya que no le apetecía tener que ir con su novio ya que tendría que soportar los coqueteos que le hacía a las demás chicas.

\- Me encantaría, ya lo sabes, pero mi padre no creo que me deje. Sabes lo que opina de esas cosas – contestó Ann

\- Pero le llamamos y le decimos que te quedas a dormir en mi casa y ya está, anda di que sí, por faaaa

\- Vale, está bien. Mientras mi padre no se entere…

\- Guay! Gracias amiga, llamaré a tu madre y se lo diré – le dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta?; ¿Vegeta se enterara de la verdad con respecto a su hermana?...


	3. Chapter 3

**La fiesta**

En la Montaña Paoz, se encuentra un padre e hijo entrenando arduamente como siempre hacen:

\- Venga Kakarot, con todas tus fuerzas, que pronto será el torneo de artes marciales y tenemos que ganar – dijo Bardock a su hijo

\- Ya lo sé papá, hago todo lo que puedo – contesto Kakarot con voz cansada

\- No me vale eso, venga tienes que esforzarte más

En el interior de la casa, se encontraba Gine que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá cuando de repente suena el teléfono. Se levanta, lo coge y escucha que es Bulma:

\- Hola Gine soy Bulma

\- Hola Bulma, dime pequeña

\- Verás es que Ann quiere quedarse a dormir hoy en casa y le dije que os iba a llamar para ver si le dais permiso para quedarse hasta mañana

\- Ah, vale, por mí no hay problema, que se quede en tu casa así os lo pasáis bien las dos que estáis en la edad – dijo Gine contenta de que su hija disfrutara de su juventud

\- Muy bien Gine, muchas gracias, pero ¿qué le vas a decir a Bardock? – preguntó Bulma preocupada

\- No te preocupes, ya me ocuparé de él. Tiene que entender que su hija es joven y tiene que disfrutar de su vida – dijo Gine

\- Está bien, mañana por la tarde llevaré a Ann a su casa después de salir del colegio, os manda un beso, hasta mañana – dicho esto, Bulma colgó el teléfono y se lo dijo a su amiga. Las dos estaban muy contentas.

Mientras Gine estaba pensando en qué decirle a Bardock para que no se enfadara con su hija por desobedecerle.

 _"_ _Seguro que si le hago una buena cena y pasamos una noche romántica los dos, no protestará jijiji"_ pensó pícaramente Gine.

Gine sale de casa y ve a su marido y a su hijo entrenando cuando se acerca a ellos:

\- Hola chicos, ¿por qué no lo dejáis por hoy? Tenéis que descansar y ya son casi las seis – dijo Gine

\- Está bien, lo dejaremos para mañana. Vamos Kakarot, ve a descansar - ordenó Bardock que estaba de mal humor. Por cierto, ¿ha llegado la niña? – preguntó Bardock mirando a su mujer

\- No, ha llamado y dijo que quería quedarse en casa de Bulma a dormir y yo le di permiso.

\- Queeee? ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle permiso sin preguntarme antes? ¿Para qué estoy yo aquí, eh? Voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo – dijo Bardock totalmene enfadado decidido a volar hasta la casa de Bulma y recoger a su hija

\- Espera, para un momento, Ann tiene derecho a estar con sus amigas, es una niña todavía y tiene que divertirse – dijo Gine tratando de que Bardock entrara en razón.

\- Ella no es una niña normal, es la princesa saiyan y tenemos que protegerla y ¿si le pasa algo? o ¿si la atacan? – dijo Bardock

\- No exageres, además la has entrenado para pueda defenderse, no es una saiyan debilucha. Aunque nuestro deber sea protegerla, debe disfrutar un poco de su vida, nadie sabe de su paradero así que no ha peligro – dijo Gine en un tono calmado.

\- No me vas a convencer – dijo Bardock intentando otra vez irse

\- Vale, pues si mis argumentos no te convencen, quizás te convenzan estos otros… - dijo Gine acercándose a su marido por detrás, abrazándole por el cuello y dándole besos en el mismo. Venga si dejas que la niña se quede con Bulma, te haré una cena especial y te daré un "postre" a tu gusto, ¿vale cariño? – dijo Gine guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta viendo a un Bardock totalmente sonrojado por la actitud de su mujer.

\- Eh, eh, vale está bien, dejaré que la niña se quede esta noche allá. Espero que el postre valga la pena – dijo Bardock con la cara roja como un tomate y desviando la mirada de su mujer

\- Por supuesto que lo valdrá, como siempre jeje - le dijo Gine dirigiéndose hacia la casa y guiñándole un ojo.

En la Capsule Corp, dos adolescentes se preparan para asistir a la fiesta, por suerte Ann y Bulma tienen la misma talla y no había problema en que Bulma le dejará ropa a su amiga.

\- Bien, yo ya estoy lista. Bulma, ¿te queda mucho? – preguntó Ann. Ella había escogido un pantalón largo negro, con un top blanco con escote redondo, combinado con unos zapatos de tacón fino y con un brillo rosa muy clarito, parecido al color de sus labios.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, es que estoy terminando de arreglarme – dijo Bulma. Ya está ya termine, podemos irnos cuando quieras – acabó de decir Bulma muy contenta por cómo se había arreglado. Llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo, con zapatos de tacón rojo, el pelo suelto a media melena y con abundante maquillaje.

\- No sé por qué insistes en maquillarte así, sólo tienes 16 años, no lo necesitas

\- Ya lo sé Ann, pero sabes que soy muy coqueta – guiñó el ojo Bulma

\- Anda vámonos presumida – dijo Ann intentando picar un poco a su amiga.

La fiesta a la que iban era en casa de un compañero del Instituto de la clase de ellas. Cuando ellas llegaron vieron que había un gran ambiente, todo con un tema veraniego, mucha gente, mucha bebida comida y sobre todo, muchos chicos guapos. Bulma consiguió ver a su novio que estaba entre la multitud hablando con un grupo de chicas, ella enfadada se acercó a él dándole una bofetada por la osadía:

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Bulma? – preguntó Yamcha ofendido por la agresión de su novia

\- Viene a que sabías que iba a venir y te encuentro con este grupo de chicas coqueteando con ellas, como siempre. Nunca cambiarás. Me voy con Ann, haz lo que quieras – dicho esto, Bulma se fue muy enfadada con su amiga.

\- No quiero que digas la frase de siempre – le dijo Bulma a Ann cuando volvió con ella.

\- ¿Qué frase? ¿Te lo dije? Jejeje – dijo Ann tratando de meterse un poco con su amiga. Siempre era el mismo tema de conversación, respecto a su noviazgo. Ann siempre le decía que lo dejara que iba a acabar sufriendo por él, pero Bulma siempre lo perdonaba y le daba oportunidades.

\- Esa misma, mira que eres eh! – se puso de morros Bulma

\- Venga no te enfades, vamos a tomar algo y pasa de él, total no merece la pena y lo sabes

\- Si, tienes razón, vamos a tomar algo y a bailar

En un punto alejado de la galaxia, nuestro grupo de saiyans ya habían conquistado otro inmenso planeta y estaban descansando.

\- También este planeta era inmenso y lo hemos podido conquistar en menos tiempo que otras veces – dijo Raditz

\- Si, espero que esta vez Freezer nos recompense de verdad – dijo Nappa

\- Hmp – dijo Vegeta

\- Bueno yo voy a dormir un poco, aquí no corremos ningún peligro ya que no hay más enemigos – dijo Raditz que se echó en el suelo a dormir.

\- Yo creo que también, esta misión me cansó mucho – dijo Nappa.

\- Está bien, poneros a dormir holgazanes, yo entrenaré un poco – dijo Vegeta con el mal humor que le caracteriza.

Mientras Vegeta está entrenando ocurre un hecho que le llama la atención. De repente, sonó el dispositivo de Raditz que estaba haciendo una especie de señal que indicaba que tenía un mensaje, él al no soportar el ruido decidió ir a apagarlo, ya que Raditz para dormir siempre se lo quitaba de la oreja, pero al príncipe le pico la curiosidad por saber de quién era ese mensaje, podría ser un mensaje de algún ligue de Raditz y si era humillante podría luego meterse con él, pero lo que escuchó lo dejo de piedra:

 _"_ _Hijo, soy mamá, hace mucho que no hablamos tú y yo, siempre hablas con tu padre. Tu hermano está muy bien, cada día se hace más fuerte pero tu padre tiene que andar detrás de él para que entrene en serio porque siempre hace los mínimos ejercicios y la princesa cada día, está más preciosa se parece mucho a la Reina, ojalá pudieras venir a vernos pero ya sé que lo haces por nosotros. Te echamos mucho de menos hijo, un beso de parte de todos"_

Al acabar de oír el mensaje, Vegeta no sabía que pensar, por un lado quería despertar a ese desgraciado por no haberle dicho que su hermana estaba viviendo con su familia y por otro, quería esperar a ver si se lo decía él mismo, pero el problema que tiene es que a veces se deja llevar por sus impulsos y eso fue lo que hizo. Vegeta levantó a Raditz del suelo despertándolo:

\- Tú, miserable, despierta que me tienes que dar unas cuantas explicaciones – gritó Vegeta muy enfadado

\- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No he hecho nada malo – dijo Raditz ya que Vegeta lo tenía cogido por el cuello.

\- Acabo de oír un mensaje que te llegó de tu madre y menciona a mi hermana, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que ella está con tu familia, imbécil? Sabes que la estoy buscando desde hace años y tú no te dignas en decirme dónde está. – dijo Vegeta a punto de perder los nervios sino contestaba a lo que él decía.

\- Espera Vegeta, suéltame. Puedo explicártelo todo, pero bájame por favor…

\- Te escucho insecto – dijo Vegeta intentando no perder la paciencia

\- Después de que nuestro planeta fue destruido, al poco tiempo, mi padre se puso en contacto conmigo. Me dijo que estaban bien y que se tuvo que llevar a la princesa porque tu padre se lo pidió como un favor personal. Me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada

\- Y ¿por qué no quería que me dijeras nada? Responde – gritó Vegeta

\- Porque sabía que intentarías ir tras ella para llevártela pero siendo tú, un niño, no hubieras podido hacer nada y a lo mejor, estaríais muertos los dos ahora mismo – dijo Raditz intentando que Vegeta entrara en razón y se tranquilizara.

\- Dime ahora mismo en qué planeta están. DIMELO! O te mato ahora mismo – amenazó Vegeta a Raditz

En ese momento y por el alboroto que ambos estaban causando, Nappa se despertó y preguntó que estaba pasando

\- No pasa nada, solo que este miserable sabe dónde está mi hermana y no me lo quiere decir

\- Raditz eres torpe, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo Nappa a Raditz

\- Yo no le dije nada, escuchó un mensaje de mi dispositivo, yo no le dije nada

\- Tendrías que haber sido más cuidadoso

\- ¿Tú lo sabías también Nappa? – preguntó Vegeta con una vena hinchada en la frente a punto de explotarle

\- Sí, yo ya lo sabía. Tu padre me pidió que no te dijera nada

\- Sois un par de traidores. Decirme ahora mismo en qué planeta está mi hermana, ahora mismo – gritó Vegeta a ambos

\- Está bien, te lo diremos pero tienes que prometernos que aún no irás a verla, es peligroso – dijo Raditz intentando persuadir al príncipe.

\- Muy bien, dímelo de una vez

\- Está en la Tierra, un planeta del sistema solar

\- Me voy allí ahora mismo, no perderé ni un segundo - dijo Vegeta entrando en su cápsula espacial y marcando la ruta para llegar allí. Nappa y Raditz le rogaron que no se fuera porque si no Freezer se podría enterar. El príncipe no los escucho y se largó rápidamente.

\- Ahora, ¿qué hacemos Nappa?

\- Tenemos que seguirle y si alguien nos llama de la base tendremos que poner alguna excusa pero tenemos que ir tras él, sino puede meter la pata. – dijo Nappa todo apresurado yendo a sus respectivas capsulas para seguir a Vegeta

Mientras Nappa y Raditz persiguen a Vegeta por el espacio, las dos amigas se estaban divirtiendo la fiesta.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien Ann? – preguntó Bulma a su amiga

\- Sí, claro, muy bien – dijo Ann no muy convencida de lo que dijo, la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo mucho ya que era demasiado simple la fiesta. En un momento giro la cabeza y vio a ese chico que conoció ese mismo día en el instituto, Sergio. Estaba muy guapo, con un traje informal que le marcaba su físico que ningún chico podría envidiarle. Él se da cuenta de que Ann estaba en la fiesta y se acerca a ella para saludarla.

\- Hola Ann, que guapa estás - dijo Sergio muy sorprendido de la vestimenta que llevaba la chica.

\- Hola Sergio, gracias por el piropo – dijo Ann con un poco de sonrojo. ¿Has venido con alguien? – le preguntó a él.

\- No, he venido solo. Como soy nuevo en el instituto no conozco a nadie todavía, salvo a ti y a tu amiga. - De repente entra Bulma en la conversación.

\- Vaya Sergio, hola, ¿qué tal?, ¿hace mucho que estás aquí? – preguntó Bulma ya que comprobó que su amiga estaba un poco cortada

\- Hola Bulma, pues bien como le estaba diciendo a tu amiga. Voy a buscar una bebida, ¿queréis algo vosotras?

\- No, gracias yo no quiero – dijo Bulma

\- ¿Y tú, Ann?

\- Si, por favor, un vaso de agua, no me gustan mucho los refrescos – contestó Ann

\- Muy bien, ahora vengo

Mientras Sergio iba a buscar los refrescos, las dos amigas quedaron hablando juntas.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta ese chico? – preguntó Bulma

\- Pues, no sé Bulma, me parece un chico simpático, guapo, inteligente… - contestó Ann

\- Amiga mía, ésa es prueba de que te gusta, ¿quieres que os deje a solas para que os conozcáis mejor?

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, eh!

\- Tú déjame a mí, ya verás – Bulma le guiñó un ojo cuando le dijo eso.

En un instante Sergio volvió juntos a las dos con los refrescos

\- Ya estoy aquí, toma, aquí tienes tu refresco Ann

\- Muchas gracias

\- Bueno yo voy a buscar a mi novio a ver que está haciendo, os dejo un momento solos. Hasta ahora – Bulma le guiñó un ojo a Ann.

En ese momento, Ann maldijo a Bulma por dejarla sola con el chico que le gustaba ya que no sabía qué decirle ni de qué hablar ni nada. Su belleza le imponía demasiado.

\- Bueno y… ¿tienes hermanos? – preguntó Ann tímidamente

\- No, no tengo hermanos. Soy hijo único. Y, ¿tú tienes?

\- Sí, tengo un hermano mayor de 18 años que se llama Kakarot y otro de 23 que se llama Vegeta, que no conozco todavía.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es que me crie con otra familia, pero estoy buscándolo para conocerlo

\- Vaya, lo siento. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes pedírmelo – al decir esto, Sergio se fijó en los bellos ojos de ella y como si estuviera hipnotizado por su mirada se estaba acercando a Ann cada vez más para darle un beso, ella también se estaba acercando a él. Sería su primer beso, el primero de verdad. Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente, casi rozándose y después se separaron despacio, disfrutando el momento. De repento, Sergio vio la hora que era y se despidió de Ann.

\- Bueno, se ha hecho tarde. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el Instituto

\- Sí, si… hasta mañana – dijo Ann aturdida por el efecto del beso que había acabado de tener.

Después de que se despidió de Sergio, Ann se puso a buscar a Bulma para ir a casa ya que era demasiado tarde y quería irse. Cuando la encontró vio que su amiga estaba en una pelea verbal con su novio Yamcha:

\- Eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerme esto estando yo tan cerca? ¿tú lo ves normal? – le gritaba Bulma a Yamcha que había acabado de pillar a su novio en plena infidelidad.

\- Cariño, lo siento. Pero sabes que soy muy atractivo y me dejó enredar fácilmente

\- Ah, sí! Pues como te dejas enredar de esa manera, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero ni que te acerques ni a mí ni a mi casa. Te odio – Bulma salió llorando cuando se chocó con su amiga

\- Vamos a casa por favor, Ann - le dijo ella llorando

\- Tranquila, te estaba buscando para irnos a casa. Nos vamos ahora mismo, no te preocupes

Continuará…

¿Qué sucederá con Ann y Sergio?; ¿Nappa y Raditz podrán detener a Vegeta antes de llegar a la Tierra?; ¿Bulma perdonará a Yamcha?


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar y lemon no sé si llamarlo así pero lo pongo por si se puede interpretar así.

 **La llegada**

La mañana siguiente llegó para las dos amigas, estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación. Bulma se había pasado toda la noche llorando y Ann estuvo consolándola, sabía perfectamente que esto iba a acabar así porque no era la primera vez que su amiga pasaba por una situación así con su novio. Sonó el despertador marcando las 7 de la mañana, Ann se despertó y lo apagó rápidamente, como el instituto quedaba a cinco minutos de casa de Bulma decidió dejarla dormir un poco más, ella se había desvelado inmediatamente, tenía un presentimiento de que ese día iba a pasar algo más, aparte de lo que podría ser habitual pero no se imaginaba el motivo.

Puede que ese presentimiento que ella tenía se estuviera apresurando por la vía láctea en dirección a la Tierra, Vegeta estaba de camino al planeta donde estaba su hermana aun le quedaba un rato largo de viaje pero ya era menos la distancia, estaba ansioso por llegar y ver a su hermana, ya no sólo a ella como tal, sino que quería comprobar con sus propios ojos si era una saiyan fuerte o si, por el contrario, no había entrenado para nada sus técnicas de combate o desarrollado sus poderes. Lo comprobaría pronto.

Ann se fue a la ducha rápidamente, pero antes le cogió algo de ropa prestada a su amiga ya que ella no había llevado ropa limpia para cambiarse. Mientras se duchaba estuvo pensando en el beso que tuvo ayer con Sergio, le pareció que había sido un sueño para ella, era su primer beso fue muy importante para ella, pero de repente se puso a pensar:

 _"_ _¿Qué habrá pensado él? ¿Habrá sentido algo cuando nos dimos ese beso?... Si mi padre se hubiera enterado seguro que se habría enfadado conmigo…"_ pensaba Ann.

Cuando salió de la ducha todavía con esos pensamientos, vio que ya era bastante tarde y que tenía que despertar a Bulma para ir al instituto sino querían llegar tarde:

\- Bulma, despierta, ya son las 8 de la mañana

\- Eh!... ah, buenos días Ann – dijo Bulma muy poco animada y sin ganas de ir al instituto

\- Venga que aún tenemos que desayunar y no nos va a dar tiempo

\- Ya, pero es que después de lo de ayer no me apetece ir al instituto. No quiero encontrarme con Yamcha hoy

\- Ya sé que no estás para ánimos pero sabes lo estrictos que son en el instituto con las faltas injustificadas

\- Ya… bueno pues me daré una ducha rápida y vamos – dijo Bulma perezosamente ya que, en verdad, no estaba para nada animada.

\- Venga que para animarte te contaré una cosa que me pasó ayer con Sergio en la fiesta… - dijo Ann esperando que su amiga se lanzará a decirle preguntas como loca por saber que había pasado y así sucedió. Bulma salió rápidamente del baño y obligó a su amiga a sentarse en la cama y que le contará.

\- Que? Dime, venga suelta todo lo que me tengas que decir, vamos rápido – dijo Bulma entusiasta de que contará los detalles

\- No, no te diré nada todavía, te lo contaré en el recreo porque si no ahora llegaremos tarde a clase sino no abro la boca

\- Está bien, mala amiga, me arreglo en un momento, pero en el recreo no te vas a librar de contármelo todo eh! – le guiñó el ojo Bulma de manera traviesa ya que estaba deseosa de que le contara los detalles.

En la Montaña Paoz, todos los miembros de la casa ya estaban levantados y desayunando la comida deliciosa que preparó Gine:

\- Estaba todo muy bueno mamá – dijo Kakarot tragando todo lo que su madre preparó

\- Gracias hijo, pero no hables con la boca llena, desde luego heredaste las malas costumbres de tu padre eh!

\- Jooo mamá no me digas eso

Bardock no estaba prestando atención a la conversación ya que estaba pensando en su hija:

 _"_ _¿Qué habrá hecho esa niña? Espero que no haya cometido ninguna imprudencia, ni siquiera ha llamado, cuando llegue a casa le pediré explicaciones… por otra parte, tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir, no sé si es malo o bueno, pero que algo va a suceder seguro. Espero que solo sea mi imaginación"_ pensó Bardock preocupado y enfadado a la vez. Una vez que salió de su profundo pensamiento, se levantó de la mesa y dijo que iba a salir a entrenar fuera, pero en realidad, no iba a entrenar, iba a asegurarse de que su hija estaba bien escondiendo su ki para que ella no le detecte.

La hora del recreo había llegado en el instituto, Ann y Bulma fueron a coger algo de merienda, ya que no habían podido desayunar del todo bien, y se fueron a un rincón a charlar:

\- Anda dime, ¿qué me tenías que decir? Y no hagas como que no sabes de que te estoy hablando eh! – dijo Bulma intentando que su amiga le contará lo prometido y no cambiará de tema

\- Está bien te lo contaré, pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿vale?

\- Vale, vale – dijo Bulma toda entusiasmada de que le contara que había pasado entre ella y Sergio en la fiesta

\- Pues mira, cuando te fuiste a buscar a Yamcha, Sergio y yo estábamos charlando un poquito sobre asuntos de familia y poco más y hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de repente nuestros labios se juntaron, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo pasó pero pasó y me encantó ese beso, fue tan romántico - mientras Ann relataba lo que su amiga le había pedido, se estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo más por Sergio que un simple cariño o un simple gusto. Creo que me enamore. De repente, Bulma se quedó anonadada con lo que había acabado de escuchar y le dijo a su amiga:

\- Me alegro un montón Ann, en serio, ya era hora de que por fin aparezca alguien en tu vida que valga la pena y no los chicos que suelen estar detrás de ti que son unos babosos – dijo Bulma, pensando que lo que Ann sentía por Sergio lo había sentido ella al principio de su noviazgo con Yamcha pero ahora se estaba preguntando si aún sentía algo por él o no.

Sonó el timbre indicando que el recreo que se había terminado y que tenían que volver a clase.

A las 3 de la tarde, los alumnos del instituto salen para volver a sus casas, cuando ellas salen Ann se topa con una sorpresa no muy agradable:

\- Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ann un poco preocupada de que su padre le echara la bronca en público

\- He venido a buscarte, ayer me desobedeciste, aunque hayas avisado a tu madre, soy yo quien te da el permiso o no, así que vamos a casa ya – contestó Bardock un poco enfadado con su hija, aunque no debería porque realmente cedió ante las pretensiones de Gine que se quedará la niña en casa de Bulma pero aun así tenía que mostrar su semblante de padre.

\- Está bien, papá, ahora voy. Bueno me tengo que ir Bulma, te llamó esta noche ¿vale?

\- Muy bien, Ann, espero tu llamada. Que no te caiga mucha bronca, ¿vale? – dijo Bulma un poco preocupada de que su amiga pudiera ser castigada por lo de ayer

\- No te preocupes, ya te contaré, chao

\- Chao

Así los dos saiyans se fueron a casa volando, mientras Bulma se iba a Capsule Corp. Cuando llego a su casa vio que su madre estaba en la cocina con una visita nada agradable ya que no quería saber nada de esa persona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Yamcha? Te dije ayer que no quería verte nunca más – dijo Bulma algo molesta

\- Estoy aquí para hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas, cariño

\- No me llames así. Mamá vamos a ir a mi cuarto que nadie nos moleste, por favor

\- Está bien hija – dijo la Sra. Briefs

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bulma, ella empezó a hablar:

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme?

\- Verás, quería pedirte perdón otra vez por lo de ayer, de verdad yo no quería pero tienes que entender que también tengo necesidades que tengo que satisfacer si tú no lo haces – intentó excusarse Yamcha por su actuación de ayer

\- Ahora va a ser mi culpa de que mi novio se busque a otras solo porque yo no quiero hacer nada de eso, de momento.

\- Pues sí, tienes parte de culpa por no satisfacerme en ciertas necesidades

\- No estoy obligada a hacerlo, para que lo sepas

\- Sí, que lo estás para eso eres mi novia

\- No, no estoy obligada. Se supone que tú me amas y que me dijiste que esperarías a que yo estuviera preparada pero resulta que pueden más tus instintos primarios de hombre que ser fiel a tu pareja – le dijo Bulma totalmente enfadada a su todavía novio.

En ese momento de la discusión, Yamcha miraba a Bulma, se estaba fijando en su bello cabello de color turquesa, en sus grandes pechos y en cómo sería poder acariciarlos, mientras pensaba en todo esto se estaba acercando a ella. Bulma se sorprendió de la acción de su novio porque no sabía que iba a hacer, estaba asustada cuando de repente se vio tirada en su cama y su novio poniéndose encima de ella, empezando a besarle el cuello. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, cuando también notó su erección rozando su entrepierna, estaba intentando quitárselo de encima ya que no estaba preparada y no quería hacerlo con él. Yamcha se dio cuenta y le dijo:

\- No te resistas Bulma, ya verás que vas a disfrutar igual que yo también lo haré - dijo él dejándose llevar por la pasión que tenía en ese momento.

\- Déjame en paz, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que me toques, quiero que te largues – estaba forcejeando con él cuando él le dio una bofetada a ella, aunque no muy fuerte, para que le dejara hacer. Bulma aprovechó que él se estaba quitando la camisa para darle una patada en su entrepierna y tirarlo al suelo cayéndose de la cama.

Bulma se levantó rápidamente y llamó a los guardias de seguridad que poseía la Corporación con un botón que estaba instalado en su mesilla de noche, su padre lo había puesto ahí por si pasaba cualquier cosa cuando ellos estuvieran de viaje o se encontrara ella sola en casa por cualquier otro motivo. Entraron los guardias y Yamcha dijo:

\- Serás mía Bulma, ya lo verás. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente – dijo Yamcha furioso

Cuando echaron a Yamcha del edificio, se puso a llorar echada encima de la cama pensando que tal vez Ann tenía razón y su novio no la quería, que solo la quería para pasar un buen rato y cuando lo consiguiera dejarla tirada como una colilla. Ella deseaba encontrar a alguien que la respetara, que la amara, que estuviera con ella por ser ella y no por su cuerpo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ya no amaba a Yamcha y que debía hacer algo para quitárselo de encima sino nunca sería feliz.

En la Montaña Paoz, se muestra un padre y una hija que acaban de llegar a casa:

\- Que sea la última vez que me desobedeces ¿lo has entendido? – dijo Bardock a su hija

\- Sí, papa sí, aunque no entiendo porque te enfadas sólo he pasado la noche en casa de Bulma, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

\- Ya lo sé, pero ahora tienes 16 años y tienes que andar con más cuidado – a Bardock le aterrorizaban dos cosas: la primera era que cualquier chico se intentará aprovechar de su hija y la segunda que pudiera ser atacada por sorpresa si alguien del ejercito de Freezer conseguía saber la ubicación de la princesa

\- Eso mismo, tengo 16 años, no soy una niña

\- No me discutas, mientras vivas bajo mi techo, obedecerás mis normas – después de decir eso, Ann se fue a su cuarto llorando, no era la primera vez que discutía con su padre por el mismo tema, pero estaba empezando a cansarse ya que lo que quería era tener un poco más de independencia como tenía su hermano mayor.

Bardock se sentía mal por haber discutido con su hija, nunca le había gustado discutir con ningún miembro de su familia pero ella debía entender que si se comporta así es por su propio bien. De repente, escucha un pitido proveniente de su localizador, lo coge y descubre que detecta la presencia de tres naves que acaban de atravesar la atmosfera de la tierra e identifica inmediatamente que se tratan de naves saiyans.

 _"_ _No puede ser, no puede ser… espero que el localizador esté mal y haya que repararlo sino estamos perdidos"_ Pensaba Bardock mientras estaba descifrando lo que le indicaba el localizador.

Mientras tanto en una parte del planeta, se abre una de las capsulas espaciales de donde sale un hombre de mediana estatura, con pelo de color negro azabache y en punta, con una musculatura envidiable, se trataba del príncipe Vegeta que acababa de llegar a la Tierra.

\- Bien, ya he llegado, ahora debo buscar a mi hermana

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?; ¿Vegeta verá a su hermana?; ¿Cómo podrá Bulma librarse de Yamcha?.


	5. Chapter 5

**El encuentro**

Vegeta ya había salido de su capsula espacial y tenía el propósito de localizar a su hermana, en el momento que iba a emprender vuelo salen al mismo tiempo, Raditz y Nappa.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco Vegeta? ¿y si Freezer descubre dónde estamos? Estaríais los dos en peligro – le recriminó Nappa a Vegeta

\- No eres quien para darme ordenes, recuerda que soy el Príncipe Saiyan – dijo Vegeta con voz altiva y enfadado ya que no le gustaba ni que le dieran ordenes ni le echaran en cara nada.

\- Venga haz caso a Nappa, volvamos al espacio antes de que nos localicen – dijo Raditz intentando calmar la situación y también que Vegeta entrara en razón

\- He dicho que no, sino queréis que seamos detectados, apagar los rastreadores y cerrar la boca – gritó Vegeta muy enfadado y perdiendo la paciencia. A ver dónde se supone que viven tus padres Raditz – le dijo Vegeta intentando sonsacarle la información

\- No lo sé, nunca vine a la tierra ni sé las coordenadas. Tendríamos que usar los rastreadores para detectar a mi padre e ir a su posición.

\- Está bien, tendremos que sobrevolar la zona e intentar encontrar algún rastro, venga en marcha – dicho esto por parte del príncipe, emprendieron vuelo para encontrar pistas.

La mañana se presenta en la Capsule Corp, Bulma se despierta al oír el sonido de su despertador que marcaban las 7 de la mañana, lo vio y lo apagó. Se levantó rápidamente, se dio una ducha rápida y se fue en su nave a buscar a su amiga a su casa para ir juntas al instituto como todas las mañanas. En medio del camino, divisó tres figuras que estaban volando, ella se asustó y bajo el nivel de vuelo de su nave para que no la vieran pero Vegeta y los demás se dieron cuenta ya que al descender la nave hizo un ruido que solo podría ser oído por el sensible oído de un saiyan. Así de repente, Bulma se vio con la nave en el suelo pero estaba intacta y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía delante de ella a los tres saiyans.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – dijo algo enfadada, aunque por dentro estuviera aterrada por cómo imponían los tres juntos, no lo mostró en su rostro.

\- A ti que te importa terrícola, te metiste en medio de nuestro camino, a lo mejor sabes cierta información que necesitamos saber – dijo Vegeta totalmente serio

\- Ah, sí? Y ¿por qué debería ayudarte, eh? – dijo Bulma totalmente altiva

\- Porque si no lo haces te destruiré ahora mismo – dijo Vegeta enfadado perdiendo casi toda la paciencia. En ese momento Bulma estaba muy asustada, pero como también ella era orgullosa no lo mostró más bien dijo lo siguiente:

\- A ver, ¿qué quieres saber?

\- Estamos buscando a una chica que se llama Ann, ¿te suena de algo?

\- Ann? Has dicho Ann? Por casualidad, ¿te llamas Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma con curiosidad

\- A ti que te importa, terrícola

\- Pues si no me lo dices, no te contestaré, tú mismo

\- Está bien, demonios, sí me llamó Vegeta ahora ¿hablarás o no? – dijo Vegeta intentando no perder la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba y con una vena hincada en su frente

\- Encantada, me llamó Bulma soy amiga de Ann, tu hermana si no me equivoco, ¿no? – dijo Bulma fijándose más en Vegeta, viendo cómo era físicamente y las sospechas que tenía eran ciertas: tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso, una piel bronceada que le gustaba y aunque tuviera un carácter tan complicado como ella, tenía un atractivo, para ella, especial.

\- ¿Eres amiga de mi hermana? ¿sabes dónde está?

\- Sí, de hecho, me dirigía allí para ir a buscarla e ir al instituto

\- ¿Nos puedes guiar hasta allí?

\- Y el "por favor" dónde está porque no lo he oído, acaso ¿no sabes que tienes que ser amable con una dama? – dijo Bulma intentando rebajarle el orgullo, se estaba empezando a divertir

\- No tengo por qué decirte eso, humana

\- Tú mismo, entonces no te llevaré

\- Está bien, por favor, ¿me puedes llevar junto a mi hermana? – dijo Vegeta totalmente furioso de que una humana lo sometiera y tuviera que rebajarse a eso y la maldijo entre dientes. Mientras esto ocurría Nappa y Raditz se estaban divirtiendo viendo a Vegeta de esa forma, no paraban de reírse por lo bajo.

En el transcurso del camino, Bulma no paraba de pensar en lo afortunada que era su amiga por tener un hermano tan guapo, pero lo malo es que era grosero y maleducado, pero no le quitaba lo bien que se veía físicamente. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Bulma bajó de la nave.

\- Esperar aquí, voy a llamar a la puerta

Toca el timbre y sale Bardock para ver quién era.

\- Ah, hola Bulma, Ann está arriba. Sube. – dijo Bardock que cuando subió la mirada vio lo que más temía que ocurriera. Estaban Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos, su hijo mayor y Nappa detrás de él.

\- Vaya, Vegeta nunca creí que descubrieras nuestro paradero

\- Príncipe Vegeta para ti, recuerda que tú eres un soldado de clase baja - dijo Vegeta mostrando el orgullo de los saiyans

\- Nuestro planeta ya no existe así que tu título no te sirve de nada Vegeta, ¿cómo te has enterado? - preguntó Bardock

\- Fue gracias a un descuido que tuvo Raditz al llegarle un mensaje de su madre y oí todo. Ahora me vas a decir ¿dónde está mi hermana?

\- Entra en casa y espera un momento, voy a avisarla.

Los tres saiyans entran en la casa y se quedan esperando en el salón. Pasado un buen rato baja Bardock, con Bulma y Ann, cuando Vegeta se gira primero mira fijamente a Bulma y se da cuenta de que es una chica muy hermosa con unos grandes ojos azules, cuando la encontró antes no se había fijado en ella tan detenidamente como ahora. También se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran físico, mejor que el de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido en cualquier parte de la galaxia. Detrás de Bulma estaba su hermana, cuando dejó de mirarla se fijó en Ann. Realmente se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque también tenía rasgos de su padre.

\- Ann, hija, éste es tu hermano Vegeta. Vegeta ésta es tu hermana – dijo Bardock ya que nadie decía nada

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Ann educadamente y sorprendida de ver a su hermano mayor, no se lo imaginaba así.

\- Hola así que tú eres mi hermana, francamente, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, claro que eras un bebé. Me alegro de verte. – dijo con su semblante serio, no mostraba emociones en su rostro.

\- Igualmente

\- Es mejor que los dejemos solos, Raditz, Nappa venir conmigo – dijo Bardock dejando solos a los príncipes para que pudieran hablar. Bulma se unió a ellos aunque no quería porque quería enterarse de todo.

El salón quedó vacío, solo estaban los dos hermanos saiyans que no sabían qué decirse ni nada así que Ann habló.

\- Siéntate Vegeta por favor

\- Hmp

\- Bueno… y… ¿cómo te va? – preguntó tontamente Ann por qué no sabía qué preguntar a su hermano

\- Eso te lo contaré más tarde, quiero saber una cosa, ¿has entrenado en algún momento de tu vida?

\- Sí, claro. Casi todos los días entreno o con mi padre o con Kakarot, pero sí que entreno. Soy una saiyan.

\- Eso está bien, me gustaría tener un combate contigo para ver tu nivel de pelea.

\- Vale, no hay problema, por cierto, espero que Bulma haya sido amable contigo. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero es buena persona.

\- Sí, fue amable, aunque creo que te quedaste corta y tiene un carácter más que horrible – dijo Vegeta sabiendo que él también lo tiene incluso peor que ella

\- Oye estaba pensando, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días aquí? Así podemos hablar más tranquilamente y conocernos, había esperado este momento en poder conocerte – le dijo Ann con una leve sonrisa.

\- _"_ _Tiene la misma sonrisa que mi madre, con razón mi padre quería tanto a mi hermana"_ – pensó Vegeta mientras miraba a su hermana, entonces, él sacó una leve sonrisa también y le dijo: me gustaría quedarme unos días pero tampoco puedo quedarme demasiados, ya te explicaré el motivo.

\- Que contenta estoy, gracias – de modo instantáneo abrazó a su hermano mayor y él le correspondió levemente.

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba escondida escuchando la conversación entre los dos y se puso contenta ya no sólo por su amiga, sino porque así tendría tiempo de conocer a Vegeta más a fondo.

 _"_ _Bien, se va a quedar unos días, así podré conocerlo mejor y a ver si así se fija en mi"_ pensó Bulma que estaba contenta.

En la cocina se estaba hablando de la situación.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – preguntó Bardock muy enfadado

\- Papá fue un descuido mío, no debí dejar el rastreador en cualquier sitio pero tampoco sospeche que le interesara nada de lo que tuviera ahí

\- Ahora ya está hecho, vamos a ver qué sucede ahora – dijo Bardock preocupado

\- Espero que vaya todo bien – dijo Gine también preocupada

\- ¿por qué os preocupáis tanto? No creo que suceda nada – dijo Kakarot inocentemente

Mientras estaban hablando, oían unos pasos y de repente la puerta se abrió. Eran Vegeta, Bulma y Ann. Bulma justificó a ambos que se dirigía al baño cuando iban a la cocina y se unió a ellos.

\- Escuchar, acordé con mi hermano en que se quede unos días con nosotros para conocernos mejor y entrenar juntos, ¿qué os parece? – dijo Ann contenta

\- Me parece bien hija, pero aquí en casa no tenemos sitio – dijo Gine

\- Por nosotros no os preocupéis nos las podremos apañar, iremos por ahí indagando el planeta, ¿verdad Raditz? – dijo Nappa

\- Sí, claro, pero también quiero estar con mi familia, hace muchísimo que no los veo

\- Claro

\- Pero aun así para Vegeta tampoco tenemos sitio – aclaró Gine, en realidad sí tenían sitio, pero le daba un poco de miedo que durmiera en su propia casa

\- Por eso no os preocupéis, puede venir a mi casa, sabéis que tengo sitio de sobra – dijo Bulma, que por dentro estaba contenta de haber sugerido su casa para acoger a Vegeta

\- Me parece bien, ¿tú que piensas Vegeta? – preguntó Ann a su hermano

\- Como queráis vosotros, me da igual – dijo Vegeta de manera indiferente aunque también estaba intrigado de porqué la amiga de su hermana estaba tan interesada en que se quedara en su casa. Lo descubriría estos días

\- Muy bien, llamaré a mi madre para que prepare una habitación para Vegeta. Ann vayámonos al instituto y de paso dejamos a Vegeta en mi casa para que descanse.

\- Vale, vamos

\- Hmp – dijo Vegeta

Y así los tres se fueron, las chicas al instituto y Vegeta a casa de Bulma. Cuando él llegó a Capsule Corp quedó sorprendido por cómo era la casa, el tamaño, la distribución, la tecnología. Al llegar lo recibió la Sra. Brief.

\- Ah, hola, tú debes ser el nuevo novio de Bulma, ¿verdad? Me dijo que te preparara una habitación, acompáñame - dijo la Sra. Brief

\- _"_ _Qué manera de hablar tiene esta señora, me irrita"_ \- pensó Vegeta mientras la seguía hacia su cuarto. Cuando llegaron la Sra. Brief le explicó que su habitación estaba al lado de la de su hija, que cualquier cosa que necesitara se lo dijera a ella. Vegeta quedo sorprendido de este hecho.

 _"_ _Que querrá la mocosa, será que le gusto, tengo toda la semana para descubrirlo"_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuara…

Vegeta y Bulma ya se conocen, ¿qué pasará durante esa semana entre ellos?


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: algo de lemon, pero muy leve. Lenguaje vulgar

 **El primer día**

La salida del instituto llegó a las 3 de la tarde como siempre y las dos chicas se fueron corriendo a Capsule Corp, Ann porque quería ir a ver a su hermano y entrenar un rato con él y Bulma porque quería conocerlo mejor. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta no estaba en el edificio.

\- ¿dónde estará mi hermano? Se había quedado aquí para descansar

\- No sé, a lo mejor salió

\- No tiene sentido, no conoce la ciudad

\- Preguntemos a mi madre

Las niñas fueron a ver a la Sra. Brief que se encontraba preparando unos pastelitos en la cocina.

\- Mamá, ¿has visto a Vegeta?

\- Sí, hija tu padre le está enseñando el laboratorio

Se dirigieron al laboratorio y efectivamente estaban allí los dos hablando. Cuando se fueron por la mañana al instituto, Vegeta había estado curioseando por la corporación cuando se encontró con el Sr. Brief y estuvieron hablando de tecnología toda la mañana y al mismo tiempo le estuvo enseñando al saiyan sus inventos

\- Hola papá, así que estabas aquí, te estábamos buscando Vegeta – dijo Bulma ilusionada de que el saiyan estuviera ahí, delante de ella, tenía ganas de quedarse a solas con él para empezar a conocerlo.

\- Ah hola hija, estaba enseñándole a Vegeta cómo es la tecnología que tenemos en nuestro planeta, ¿verdad muchacho?

\- Sí, es muy interesante. Tu padre me va a construir una sala de gravedad para que pueda entrenar.

\- Sí, sólo tardaré dos días y podrás usarla

\- Hmp… bien Ann, ¿vamos a entrenar un rato? Así veré lo fuerte que eres – dijo Vegeta a su hermana

\- Está bien, te vas a sorprender – dijo Ann con un orgullo muy alto

Y así los dos se fueron a entrenar al jardín de atrás. Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde peleando y Vegeta comprobó que su hermana había sido muy entrenada, aunque vivió con guerreros de clase baja, tenía que reconocer que era una guerrera muy fuerte para su edad.

\- Muy bien, estoy sorprendido de lo fuerte que eres – dijo Vegeta, contento en su interior de cómo era su hermana, pero lógicamente no lo iba a manifestar

\- Gracias hermano, mi padre me entrenó muy bien

Mientras los dos saiyans estaban entrenando, Bulma estuvo presente y cada vez le estaba gustando más Vegeta, ya no sólo por su atractivo, sino por sus movimientos, como se desenvolvía en combate y sobre todo ver ese pectoral tan desarrollado que tenía más el sudor era una combinación explosiva.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron los tres charlando, aunque Vegeta estaba deseando poder irse a su cuarto pero como estaba su hermana estaba aguantando. Cuando Ann se fue a su casa, se despidió de su hermano cariñosamente y de Bulma.

 _"_ _Al fin solos"_ pensó Bulma para sí misma.

El príncipe, aprovechando que ya su hermana se fue a casa, se iba a dar una ducha después de haber estado toda la tarde peleando con Ann. Mientras estaba en la ducha, Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no tenía ropa con la que cambiarse y se dirigió a su cuarto a llevarle. Cuando entró vio algo que la dejó sin respiración: a Vegeta desnudo saliendo del baño. Ella rápidamente se tapó la cara para que él no viera la cara de avergonzada que tenía y el sonrojo tan fuerte que tenía, pero a Vegeta le hizo gracia la actitud de Bulma, aunque dio otra imagen.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurre entrar sin llamar, humana? – dijo Vegeta fingiendo que estaba enfadado pero realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

\- No sabía que estabas así. Además me llamó Bulma, simio, BULMA!, ¿tengo que deletreártelo? – dijo Bulma molesta porque no la llamara por su nombre

\- A mí no me hablas así

\- Te habló como yo quiera, además solo venía a traerte ropa para que te cambiaras

\- No necesito ropa humana para vestirme para eso tengo mi traje de combate

\- Creo que no vas a poder usarlo

\- Eh! Y eso ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando estabas en el baño, lo cogí de tu cama para ponerlo en la lavadora

\- Maldita, ¿cómo se te ocurre coger mis cosas?

\- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, aquí tienes la ropa si quieres te la pones y si no te quedas desnudo

Bulma salió de la habitación furiosa por la discusión pero a la vez encantada por haber visto a Vegeta así, la verdad es que era mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _"_ _Tiene un buen cuerpo jijiji"_ Pensó Bulma

Bulma se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando de repente oye a su madre que estaba hablando con alguien en la cocina, le entró la curiosidad y fue a ver con quién estaba hablando

\- Ah, hola hija, mira quien vino a verte

\- Hola Bulma – saludó Yamcha

\- Hola, ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar a los de seguridad? Mama déjanos solos un momento por favor – le pidió Bulma a su madre

\- Está bien

\- A ver, ¿qué quieres?

\- Quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día, me volví loco

\- Eso lo pensaste antes o después de querer forzarme

\- No viene al caso, solo quiere pedirte disculpas, por favor – dijo Yamcha, a Bulma le parecía sincero pero aun así no se fiaba del todo.

\- Está bien, te perdono pero aún no se me paso del todo, así que no tientes tu suerte

\- Vale, venga dame un besito

\- No, no quiero

\- Venga mujer solo uno y te prometo que me marcho y quedamos otro día más calmados – A Bulma no le pareció mal, así que accedió. Al principio era un besito sin más, únicamente rozando los labios pero Yamcha se aprovechó y cogió a Bulma de los brazos, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella notó su miembro erecto contra su vientre. Ella intentaba sacárselo de encima, hasta que vio que de repente estaba liberada del cuerpo de Yamcha y se fijó el por qué había sido.

\- No sé quién eres tú, pero si no quiere nada contigo, no deberías forzarla – Vegeta estaba bajando las escaleras para cenar algo e ir a dormir, cuando entró en la cocina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir. Aunque Vegeta usara a las mujeres para satisfacerse eso no quitaba que no supiera lo que era tener respeto hacia ellas y tratándose de la mejor amiga de su hermana y alguien en quien se estaba empezando a fijar tenía más motivo.

\- Y tú, ¿quién eres? – preguntó Yamcha molestó por la interrupción

\- Eso a ti no te importa, no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima y ahora lárgate antes de que te mate – dijo Vegeta furioso

\- Está bien, ya hablaremos Bulma – Yamcha le dirigió una mirada algo furiosa y celosa porque otro hombre, que no fuera él, estuviera en su casa, Bulma, por su parte, volvió a caer en los engaños de su todavía novio o medio novio. Estaba en un rincón de la cocina llorando por la situación.

\- Ya se fue, anda prepárame algo de cenar – Vegeta no lo quería admitir pero empezaba a preocuparse por cómo estaría ella ahora y lo único que le salió a relucir es su orgullo

\- Vale, gracias Vegeta por salvarme, no es la primera vez que intenta algo así. Gracias en serio, ahora te preparo algo de cenar – aunque aún tuviera 16 años sabía cocinar alguna cosa porque se fijó en su madre y en cómo lo hacía

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta mientras se sentaba

La cena transcurrió sin más percances, no hubo conversación entre los dos, simplemente Vegeta comía y Bulma lo miraba disimuladamente. Cuando él terminó de cenar, se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra, Bulma quería agradecerle otra vez por haberla salvado y lo siguió hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Antes de que él entrara, ella lo llamó.

\- Vegeta espera, por favor – dijo Bulma

\- Hmp

En el momento en que él se dio la vuelta para ver que le iba a decir, ella lo sorprende dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta mañana Vegeta – dijo Bulma con una leve sonrisa y entrando en su cuarto para poder dormir un poco. Después de eso Vegeta hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta se echó en su cama y se puso a pensar en cómo había sido estar con su hermana y en la vida que llevaba pero de repente pensó en Bulma. En cómo la había defendido y cómo ella le dio ese beso en la mejilla, él no se esperaba tal cosa y estaba confundido, no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué sentir.

Continuará…

Éste es el primer día, pero aún quedan otros seis… ¿qué ocurrirá entre los dos?


	7. Chapter 7

**El segundo día**

El nuevo día llegó. En Capsule Corp dos jóvenes todavía estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos dormitorios. Por un lado, Bulma estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, ya que ese día no tenía que ir al instituto y por lo tanto no tenía que madrugar, por otro, Vegeta estaba dando vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde, después de que defendió a Bulma y el beso que ella le dio antes de irse a dormir, se despierta de golpe, se incorpora en cama y se pone a pensar muy seriamente en la situación.

 _"_ _Ya sé que aún me quedan varios días para estar aquí y realmente quiero estar aquí, en la Tierra, pero no sé qué pensar con respecto a Bulma. Por un lado, quiero conocerla y ver si de verdad siente algo por mí pero, por el otro, mi orgullo saiyan me dice que no me meta en problemas, aunque de verdad ella sintiera algo por mí no podría ser ya que al estar bajo el dominio de Freezer no podría ser… "_ pensó Vegeta algo desanimado, no apenado, sino pensando en que sí era verdad que ella sentía algo por él pues a lo mejor podría ayudarle a qué le explicara ella que era ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a surgir en él aunque muy lentamente todavía.

Ya marcaban las 9 de la mañana, Bulma ya se estaba despertando ya que había prometido a Ann el día anterior que iría con ella de compras y que luego irían su casa para que ella pudiera ver a Vegeta y estar con él, al fin y al cabo, él estaba allí para estar con su hermana pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de intentar acercarse a él.

Ann había llegado a Capsule Corp y se encontró con su hermano en la cocina.

\- Hola hermano, buenos días

\- Hola – saludó Vegeta a su hermana, si fuera a otra persona ni siquiera le respondería pero siendo ella por supuesto que lo hace

\- ¿cómo has estado? ¿te trata Bulma bien?

\- Sí, me trata bien, ayer vino un chico que casi la obliga a… a… hacer cosas con él pero ella no quería y yo la defendí – dijo Vegeta algo nervioso porque no sabía si su hermana estaba al corriente de ciertos temas de adultos

\- Ah, ya jajaja, ya te entiendo puedes hablar con total libertad hermano jeje – le guiño un ojo Ann. Ya no soy tan pequeña como piensas.

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta ya que no le hacía demasiada gracia que su hermana pequeña estuviera al corriente de esos temas.

Mientras estaban hablando, aparece Bulma en la cocina con un vestido corto de color blanco y con unas bailarinas sencillas, Vegeta al ver cómo iba vestida se quedó maravillado de la vestimenta que tenía y se sonrojo un poco, pero giro rápidamente la cara para que ninguna lo viera.

\- Hola, buenos días

\- Buenos días Bulma, ¿ya estás lista?

\- Sí, vámonos

\- ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad ya que él pensaba que entrenaría todo el día con su hermana

\- Ah, vamos de compras un rato y luego vengo y entrenamos Vegeta. No te preocupes, hasta luego

\- Chao Vegeta – cuando Bulma dijo esto le guiño un ojo a Vegeta y él se sonrojo todavía más

Mientras las dos chicas iban al centro comercial, Vegeta recibe la visita de Nappa y Raditz

\- Hola Vegeta – dijo Nappa

\- Hola - saludó Raditz

\- Hmp, ¿qué queréis? No quiero que me interrumpáis en mi entrenamiento

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo Vegeta – dijo Nappa muy serio

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás ya llevamos un par de días sin dar señales de vida en la base, tendremos que tener alguna excusa para cuando nos pregunte Freezer – explicó Nappa

\- No te preocupes, no creo que nadie nos eche en falta, ésa es la última preocupación que tiene Freezer pero si preguntara le diremos que estábamos en misión de exploración buscando nuevos planetas y ya. Me da igual si se lo cree o no – dijo Vegeta con un tono despreocupado

\- Como quieras Vegeta, ¿qué te parece si entrenamos los tres como hacemos a veces en la base? – sugirió Nappa

\- Como quieras, me da igual

Los tres se pusieron a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad que el Dr. Brief había construido para Vegeta, le dijo dos días, pero al final pudo acabarla antes de tiempo y estaba ansioso por usarla.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Comercial se encuentran las dos chicas mirando y comprando ropa, sobre todo Ann que estaba comprando ropa para ella y para su hermano y Bulma también pero lo hacía discretamente porque quería darle una sorpresa a Vegeta.

\- Mira Bulma, esto es muy bonito – decía Ann enseñándole un vestido blanco corto

\- Ah, sí, es bonito. Pero ¿te vas a poner tú eso? Es que tú eres discreta vistiendo o es que hay algo que yo no sepa…- dijo Bulma intentando que su amiga le contara

\- Pues… puede ser jijiji – dijo Ann de manera graciosa para hacer que Bulma le entrara con preguntas

\- Venga, dime, por favor, venga no seas mala. Te juro que no diré nada a nadie – insistía Bulma

\- Vale, está bien. Esta noche he quedado con Sergio para salir a cenar y al cine

\- Que? Qué suerte! Pero cuándo y cómo te lo pidió porque yo no sabía nada – dijo Bulma sorprendida

\- Pues hable con él ayer por teléfono por la noche y que está deseando verme jeje – dijo Ann con ojos de ilusionada.

\- Pues me tienes que contar mañana que tal, eh!

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Eso sí, no le digas nada a Vegeta, no quiero que se ponga tonto porque salga con un chico, ya mi padre se pone así y seguro que él se pondrá peor – dijo Ann. Y no se equivocaba, Vegeta, aunque no lo expresara, no quería que su hermana se juntara con compañías masculinas que él no conociera y si se enteraba seguro que se ganaba una bronca por parte suya.

\- Pues yo tengo que contarte una cosa

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ayer vino Yamcha a casa con la excusa de que quería disculparse por lo que había hecho y casi me vuelve a hacer lo que me hizo de la otra vez – dijo Bulma apenada de que tuviera un novio así.

\- Que sinvergüenza! Y cómo te libraste de él?

\- Vegeta me defendió y lo echo de casa.

\- ¿Mi hermano? Vaya me sorprende, porque él no es una persona que defienda a cualquier porque sí, pero me alegro que te defendiera – dijo Ann, aunque ya supiera lo que había pasado porque Vegeta se lo había contado antes de irse pero no iba a decirle nada a su amiga ya que sabía que su hermano era orgulloso y no quería sacarlo a relucir, aun así quedó sorprendida por la actuación de su hermano aunque no le dijera nada a él pero contenta de que lo hiciera. Bueno vamos a acabar de comprar para ir pronto a casa, así entreno con él un rato antes de cenar.

\- Está bien – dijo Bulma pensando en cómo acercarse a Vegeta y demostrarle que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

Las dos volvieron a Capsule Corp y Vegeta estaba tomando agua en la cocina, Raditz y Nappa se habían ido ya, de repente Bulma entró y quedó maravillada con lo que vio. Vegeta estaba sin camisa, solo con un bóxer negro y al estar todo sudado le encantó esa imagen.

 _"_ _Que varonil se ve así"_ pensó Bulma

Cuando Vegeta vio a su hermana, le propuso que entrenaran y así lo hicieron. Al terminar de entrenar, Ann se fue a casa. Bulma vio la ocasión perfecta para preparar una cena romántica, ya que sus padres se habían ido por la mañana de viaje.

 _"_ _Prepararé algo rico para cenar"_

Bulma estaba preparando la cena con la ayuda de los robots, en un momento tenía toda hecho y decidió subir a arreglarse un poco para impresionar a Vegeta. Él ya se había duchado y cambiado y tenía hambre con lo cual se fue hacia la cocina para ver si cenaba algo e iba a dormir pronto ya que estaba bastante cansado, cuando llegó a la cocina le impactó lo que vio.

\- Pero, ¿qué es esto? – se preguntó Vegeta a sí mismo

\- Esto es una cena deliciosa que he preparado yo misma – contestó Bulma que estaba detrás de él

\- Y ¿qué pasa? ¿no hay luz?

\- Sí, sí que la hay pero así queda más bonito

\- Hmp

\- Bueno vamos a cenar – Cuando Bulma se aproximó a la mesa y Vegeta se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida para cenar con él. Llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo y un pronunciado escote que le cautivo

 _"_ _No cabe duda que es una chica preciosa… pero ¿qué estoy pensando? No debo fijarme en esas cosas, mi objetivo principal es eliminar a Freezer y conquistar el universo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal tener una compañera y esta humana realmente es hermosa"_ pensó Vegeta. Bulma se dio cuenta de que estaba distraído y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Vegeta, hola, ¿te sientas a cenar o no?

\- Eh! Sí, claro – Se pusieron a cenar, mayormente no entablaban conversación ninguna solo se miraban fijamente uno a otro, pero cada vez que se miraban más se gustaban. Cuando Bulma fue a buscar el postre tropezó y casi choca contra el suelo pero gracias a los grandes reflejos de Vegeta la cogió a tiempo, entonces él la miro a los ojos y sin saber cómo se fueron acercando uno a otro hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Cuando el beso terminó, Vegeta apretó más el abrazo como no queriendo soltarla y que estuviera siempre así, con él, por otro lado, Bulma estaba encantada con la situación. Pero no podían quedarse así toda la noche, así que ella habló.

\- Tomamos el postre y si quieres podemos ir a ver las estrellas que está la noche muy hermosa – propuso Bulma

\- Hmp – solo emitió ese sonido y asintió con la cabeza Vegeta ya que, en ese momento, no podía negarle nada a ella. Tomaron el postre y salieron al jardín a ver el cielo nocturno vestido por el hermoso manto de estrellas. Vegeta se giró para ver a Bulma y le pareció más hermosa todavía bajo la luz de la luna, se acercó, sin saber el motivo, sin saber que era lo que le empujaba a acercarse y le dio otro beso, al principio con ternura y amor y después con pasión. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban empezando a sentir uno del otro, aunque a Vegeta le iba a costar aceptarlo.

Continuara…

Aquí va otro capítulo, intentaré tener el siguiente este fin de semana, dejarme reviews para ver vuestras opiniones y si queréis lemon antes de que Vegeta se vaya o no. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**El tercer día**

Un nuevo día amanece en Capsule Corp, Bulma dormía plácidamente en su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que le había dado un beso a Vegeta, un beso de verdad, auténtico y para ella cargado de sentimiento, por otra parte, Vegeta estaba en su dormitorio, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior sobre todo el beso que tuvo con Bulma, pensaba que sería imposible que un saiyan tuviera o pudiera sentir esa clase de sentimientos ya que él no conocía más que muerte y destrucción pero realmente estaba empezando a tener ese sentimiento al que tanto temía pero a la vez quería.

Bulma se levanta de la cama feliz por lo sucedido anoche y decide llamar a su amiga para saber qué tal le fue anoche y para contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano.

\- Hola Ann

\- Hola Bulma, ¿qué tal?

\- Bien, ¿qué tal te fue a ti? Yo también tengo que contarte algo que vas a alucinar.

\- Bien, estuvo genial, creo que te puedo asegurar que me enamore de verdad

\- Guau! ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, así podemos hacer planes de parejitas

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si me has dicho que ibas a dejar a Yamcha

\- No hablaba de él, hablaba de Vegeta

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en lo que me quieres decir?

\- Pues no te lo quería decir para que no te enfadaras pero me he enamorado de Vegeta y ayer nos besamos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Vegeta te besó? Eso es estupendo Bulma

\- Pero…¿no te enfadas conmigo? Es tu hermano mayor

\- No te voy a mentir, al principio pensaba que si una mujer se fijaba en mi hermano me lo podía quitar ya que como no lo conozco mucho pues no quiero que me separen de él, pero también pienso que eso es algo que no se puede evitar, ¿sabes? Pero bueno si es con mi mejor amiga, lo prefiero, así que me alegro – Bulma se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amiga aunque también pensó que era comprensible al fin y al cabo no conocía mucho a su hermano y es normal que tenga esos sentimientos, pero al comprobar que no le molestaba para nada lo que acababa de confesarle la alegro mucho.

\- Me alegro Ann que estés contenta por partida doble, yo creo que él si me quiere porque el beso que nos dimos ayer era tan bonito y tan mágico.

\- Me imagino jeje pues mira hoy no voy a poder ir por allí, pensaba llamarte ahora porque mi padre quiere que vayamos de picnic ya que estos tres últimos días solo estuve con Vegeta y quiere que esté con ellos también, así podéis salir y conoceros mejor, pero mañana si voy por allí, ¿se lo dices tú a mi hermano?

\- Sí, yo se lo digo, no te preocupes

\- Estupendo, os llamo por la noche así hablo con él y tú me cuentas. Un beso a los dos, chao

\- Chao

Bulma estaba muy contenta, podría pasar todo el día con Vegeta, aunque lo primero que tendría que hacer es convencerle y se iba a dejar la piel para conseguirlo.

Ella salió de su habitación y cuando comprobó que él no estaba en la cocina decidió preparar un estupendo desayuno para los dos. A Vegeta le llegó el olor del desayuno y decidió bajar porque tenía mucha hambre, lo que encontró le impacto. Había zumo, tostadas, tortitas, fruta y demás, él se quedó muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Y todo esto?, ¿a qué viene?

\- Ah, hola Vegeta, buenos días, pues nada he decidido hacer un gran desayuno para los dos – Bulma le sonrió muy alegremente

\- Ah, vale, pues no hay que desperdiciar la comida entonces – cuando Vegeta se sentó, empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en días pero al ser príncipe lo hacía con educación, Bulma se sentó y se sorprendió de cómo comía el saiyan. Ella decidió aprovechar para preguntarle si quería pasar el día con ella

\- Oye Vegeta, hable con tu hermana y me dijo que hoy no puede venir que va de picnic con Bardock y los demás entonces me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo – preguntó Bulma un poco avergonzada ya que, normalmente, eran los chicos los que preguntaban, no ella.

\- Tengo que entrenar

\- Venga, vamos por favor, sólo será un rato, te lo prometo y por la noche te hago una gran cena – Vegeta dudó un momento, pero realmente se dio cuenta de que de esa forma podía aclarar su cabeza y también sus sentimientos.

\- Está bien – dijo Vegeta resignado, ya que si no hubiera aceptado seguramente se quedaría sin cenar.

\- Bien, pues voy a arreglarme y nos vamos en un rato – Bulma le guiño un ojo, estaba muy contenta, iba a salir con el chico del que está enamorada.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a ducharse y arreglarse, Vegeta terminó antes que Bulma y se fue hacia el salón a esperarla.

 _"_ _Me da rabia que mi hermana no venga hoy a verme, aunque también es normal querrá también estar con la familia que la crio y educó. Tampoco es todo tan malo, voy a salir con Bulma, a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, debería ser frío como siempre, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento por ella…"_ pensaba Vegeta cuando se dio cuenta de que Bulma bajaba las escaleras. Cuando la vio, se quedó maravillado: ella llevaba un vestido corto por encima de la rodilla de color rosa muy clarito acompañada de una chaqueta blanca y con bailarinas a juego, su cabello iba suelto totalmente liso y planchado, realmente estaba preciosa.

 _"_ _Está muy guapa, como no diga algo se me va a notar en la cara lo que estoy pensando"_ pensó Vegeta

\- Ya era hora de que bajaras, ya estaba empezando a cansarme de esperar - dijo Vegeta en un tono malhumorado para disimular

\- Lo siento, tarde demasiado, ¿nos vamos?

\- Hmp – emitió Vegeta asintiendo con la cabeza

Los dos salieron de Capsule Corp en uno de los coches encapsulados que tenía Bulma en su bolso y se fueron al centro de la ciudad.

Vegeta miraba curioso las calles, los edificios, el bullicio de la gente, de un momento a otro Bulma aparcó el coche en el parking de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad y también más popular.

\- Ya hemos llegado, Vegeta

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En un centro comercial, vamos a ir al cine, a comprar y después a comer, ¿qué te parece?

\- Hmp – dijo Vegeta empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado porque él no soportaba estar rodeado de tanta gente y mucho menos de algunas miradas que le lanzaban algunas chicas, Bulma también se dio cuenta y se agarró al brazo de Vegeta para dar a entender que él era de ella, a él no le molestó pero le llamó la atención que lo hiciera pero no preguntó ni dijo una sola protesta. Llegaron al gran cine que tenía el centro comercial y estaban decidiendo qué película ver.

\- Mira Vegeta, ¿te gustaría ver esa de ahí? – Vegeta vio el título y la imagen y se dio cuenta que era una película romántica, cosa que a él no le gustaba para nada

\- No, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, prefiero aquella – él señaló una película de acción, que no tenía mala pinta pero a ella le apetecía ver la que ella había escogido

\- No está mal, pero prefiero ver la que yo te decía, hace tiempo que quiero verla – dijo Bulma intentando convencer a Vegeta

\- He dicho que no, quiero ver la que dije yo, sino me voy – dijo Vegeta un poco fastidiado por la actitud infantil de Bulma

\- Vale, está bien, veremos ésa, no hay problema – aunque ella quería tener una cita romántica, empezaba a entender que Vegeta no era cómo los demás chicos. Compraron las entradas y se dirigieron a ver la película. Durante el transcurso, parecían estar cómodos viéndola, al final no había parecido ser mala opción, hubo un momento en que Bulma se puso nerviosa y llegó a estar incomoda ya que, de repente, apareció una escena subida de tono y se fijó en Vegeta para ver su reacción y él estaba tranquilo sin mostrar ningún otro signo pero Bulma estaba nerviosa. Terminó la peli y ella se fijó en una tienda de ropa muy famosa, le cogió el brazo a Vegeta y lo arrastró hasta esa tienda, estuvieron allí dos horas ella mirando y probándose modelitos y él estaba gastando la poca paciencia que tenía ya que no estaba acostumbrado a soportar esas cosas. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Bulma le dijo a Vegeta que fueran a comer algo y él aceptó porque tenía mucha hambre, llegaron a un restaurante fino y de los más caros, él se dio cuenta de que debía comportarse así que limitó el tamaño del menú que solía comer.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Vegeta?

\- Salvo por las dos horas que gastamos en la tienda de ropa, el resto normal – dijo Vegeta empezando a estar un poco fastidiado y con hambre

\- Tampoco fue tanto y al final me compre un par de modelitos, nada mas

\- Hmp – dijo él cuando el camarero trajo los platos que habían pedido. La comida transcurría normal, sin percances, hasta que Bulma giró la cabeza y se fijó en una mesa en una mesa en concreto, en ella estaba Yamcha con una chica mucho más guapa que ella, al fijarse en la escena ella se avergonzó de haber sido novia suya y de haberle querido, se tapó la cara para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto pero era tarde.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Yamcha que se dio cuenta de que estaba ella comiendo con otro y se acercó con la chica que lo acompañaba.

\- Hola, estoy comiendo con Vegeta o ¿no lo ves?

 _"Así que se llama Vegeta..."_ Pensó Yamcha

\- Ah, ya y dime una cosa ¿te estás acostando con él? Porque conmigo no quisiste hacer nada y después de lo que pasó el otro día en tu casa

\- No, no me estoy acostando con él y a ti no te importa con quien esté ya que parece que a ti también te da igual – dijo Bulma señalando a la acompañante de su "novio"

\- Ella es una admiradora, vine a comer con ella y ya

\- Sí, claro y yo me lo creo – dijo Bulma. Vegeta estaba escuchando la conversación entre los dos y estaba empezando a irritarse por el tono que estaba teniendo así que intervino.

\- ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? Estamos comiendo – dijo Vegeta enfadado por la interrupción y harto de que estuviera allí hablando con Bulma.

\- Tú no te metas, ella es mi novia y tengo todo el derecho a hablar con ella

\- ¿No te das cuenta que quiere que te largues? Además lo que hagamos ella y yo no es asunto tuyo. Largo – dijo Vegeta que se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de Yamcha con intención de empezar una pelea.

\- Está bien, me iré pero esto no va a quedar así Bulma – dijo Yamcha saliendo del restaurante con la chica que estaba. Vegeta volvió a sentarse para terminar de comer y se fijó en la cara de Bulma, estaba triste y decepcionada por la escena que provocó Yamcha y soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

\- Lo siento debí decirle que se fuera – dijo Bulma empezando a sollozar

\- Anda, termina de comer y vamos a casa – ella estaba tan avergonzada por la situación que cogió su bolso, pagó la cuenta y se fue muy triste pero sobre todo avergonzada de no poder defenderse delante del hombre que quería ya que no quería parecer una debilucha delante de él. Cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba corrió detrás de ella.

\- Bulma, espera – ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, que estaba sorprendida que la llamara así. Vegeta la alcanzó y le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué te vas así? No tuviste la culpa

\- Porque no quiero que me veas así Vegeta, no quiero parecer débil delante de ti

\- No eres débil, Bulma, eres una mujer fuerte – bulma levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que él estaba sonrojado.

\- Mejor vámonos a casa, estoy cansada

\- Está bien – llegaron a Capsule Corp. Cuando se adentraron dentro de la casa, Vegeta la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él.

\- No quiero que llores, él no merece tener a una mujer como tú – Bulma se quedó sorprendida de esas palabras, no se las esperaba. Eres una mujer hermosa, valiente y de fuerte carácter cualquiera estaría encantado de estar contigo – siguió diciendo Vegeta, era la primera vez que hablaba así sin tener a su orgullo impidiéndole expresarse con sinceridad.

\- ¿de verdad lo dices?

\- Sí, no suelo decir estas cosas, pero es la verdad

\- Yo… - Bulma iba a hablar pero Vegeta le puso un dedo en su boca impidiéndole hablar, la iba acercando cada vez más hacia él hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se dieron cargado de sentimientos y emociones, un beso que ella identificaba lo que significaba realmente. Cuando el beso terminó se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y disfrutaron de ese bello momento.

\- Me gustas mucho Bulma, de verdad, es la primera vez que siento algo así – dijo Vegeta sinceramente y otra vez tragándose el orgullo

\- Tú también me gustas mucho, te quiero Vegeta

\- Quiero que seas mía, pero sólo cuando estés preparada

\- Vale, gracias por entenderme – dijo Bulma dándole otro beso como el de antes. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía uno por el otro, Vegeta pensó que estando con ella a solas podía hacerla feliz y ser sincero con ella, pero para que su fachada de hombre frío y calculador siguiera no debía comportarse así ante los demás, lo que sentía por ella lo debía saber ella y él, nadie más. Por su parte, Bulma pensó que había encontrado a su príncipe azul y estaba feliz sabiendo que le correspondía, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía.

Continuara…

Aquí va otro más, ya se han declarado ahora hay que ver que va a pasar con los dos, estoy tratando de centrarme en ellos ya que son los protagonistas pero también relataré el resto de personajes. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia Lemon, espero que os guste porque es el primero que hago

 **El día antes de la despedida**

Habían ya pasado tres días desde que Bulma y Vegeta, por fin, habían dicho uno al otro lo que sentían, desde entonces Vegeta ha estado entrenando con su hermana, pasando tiempo con ella y después estuvo por las noches con Bulma hablando y saliendo aprovechando los últimos días antes de que Vegeta se fuera con Nappa y Raditz. Pero Bulma ese día estaba especialmente triste ya que al día siguiente ya era el día en que él se iría y no sabría por cuanto tiempo, entonces decidió hablar con él para saber si de verdad sentía algo por ella, si era algo pasajero, si podía esperarle, etc.

En otra parte de la Capsule Corp, concretamente en la cámara de gravedad, estaban Vegeta y Ann entrenando, aprovechando el tiempo para entrenar los dos juntos y también hablar y conocerse.

\- Venga Ann, demuéstrame que eres la princesa de los saiyans – dijo Vegeta alentando a su hermana para que usara su verdadera fuerza

\- Ya Vegeta, es que ya estoy cansada – dijo Ann con verdadero cansancio ya que su hermano le hacía entrenar muy duro

\- Venga, no seas debilucha que eres una guerrera de clase alta

\- Prepárate hermano

Estuvieron toda la tarde entrenando. Después de acabar el entrenamiento, Vegeta decidió hablar un momento con su hermana antes de la partida del día siguiente.

\- Hermana quería preguntarte una cosa

\- Dime – dijo Ann muy intrigada por lo que le fuera a preguntar su hermano

\- Verás… quería saber… ¿tú eres feliz aquí en la Tierra?

\- Pues… sí, tengo a mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada… es solo que…

\- ¿qué?

\- Cuando estaba llegando a la Tierra lo que quise es llevarte conmigo, lejos de aquí pero estos días que pase aquí me hicieron recapacitar de que si tú estás bien aquí, yo no te voy a obligar a venirte conmigo. También pensé que si venías conmigo, a lo mejor, te ponía en peligro ya que aún sigo bajo el dominio de Freezer.

\- Mira Vegeta, soy tu hermana, siempre quise conocerte y ahora ya te conozco. Tú siempre puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, yo entreno todos los días pero de ahí a irme contigo dejando todo, ésa es una decisión muy dura para mí además tú lo has dicho, Freezer me esclavizaría y eso no lo quieres para mí, ¿verdad?

\- Hmp – dijo Vegeta asintiendo la cabeza

\- Eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho, eso es lo importante para mí

\- Tú también eres importante para mí, hermana, pero no se lo digas a nadie eh?

\- No, no tranquilo esto quedará entre tú y yo – le dijo Ann guiñándole un ojo. Bueno ya tengo que ir a casa, ¿mañana vendrás a despedirte de mí?

\- Claro – dijo Vegeta mostrando una leve sonrisa

\- Está bien, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana

Una vez que Ann se fue, Vegeta se dirigió a su cuarto a ducharse para luego buscar a Bulma y pasar el resto del día con ella. Mientras tanto Bulma estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que sucedería mañana ya que Vegeta se iría y no sabía ni cuando iba a volver a verlo ni cómo poder mantener el contacto con él estando tan lejos ni nada, también tenía el pensamiento de hacerle un regalo antes de su partida pero aun no sabía que podía ser, en ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta, fue a abrirla y descubrió a Vegeta.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hmp – enseguida él se metió en el interior de la habitación dispuesto a hablar con ella antes de irse

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

\- Bien, verás, quería hablar contigo

\- ¿de qué? – dijo Bulma un poco preocupada ya que no sabía que iba a decirle Vegeta

\- Verás estos últimos días fueron especiales para mí, ya no sólo por haber estado con mi hermana, sino también por ti. Quiero decir que desde que te conozco, algo ha cambiado en mí, no sabría explicar que es lo que siento ni cómo ha podido suceder este cambio en mí. Yo soy una persona fría, sin sentimientos que lo único que conoce es muerte y destrucción pero desde que estoy aquí he conocido cosas que nunca pensé que conocería. – Bulma estaba sorprendida por la confesión de Vegeta ya que nunca se esperaría algo así por parte de él, en ese momento, Bulma decide intervenir.

\- Vegeta… yo… no sé qué decir. Cuando te vi, el tiempo se paró para mí, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, creo que en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti, así que voy a aprovechar ahora antes de que te vayas para decírtelo… te amo Vegeta. – Vegeta quedó sorprendido con la declaración de ella, no se esperaba eso. Estaba claro que a ella le gustaba él, aunque sólo fuera físicamente, pero eso que le acababa de confesar no se lo esperaba. Vegeta quedó pensativo en medio de la habitación y Bulma estaba impaciente ya que no sabía si él le respondería, si se daría la vuelta y se iría… no sabía cómo iba a actuar después de eso. Como vio que no recibía respuesta ninguna, Bulma se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar silenciosamente pensando que no era correspondida porque aunque días atrás se confesaron que se gustaban, él no se esperaba esa confesión tan explícita de un sentimiento que él no conocía… hasta ahora. En un instante se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se acercó a ella por detrás ya que notaba como unos dedos estaban rozando sus brazos muy delicadamente, como si ella fuera tan frágil que tenía miedo a que se rompiera, entonces, él aprovechó la situación y le dijo al oído.

\- Bulma, hace unos días te dije que me gustas, yo pensaba que era un sentimiento puramente físico pero creo que siento algo más que eso, pero no sé qué es… ayúdame a averiguarlo – en ese instante ella se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y se fijó en sus ojos, él tenía un brillo especial que no había visto antes en su anterior novio como si con la mirada quisiera decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía y no se atreviera a decirlo con palabras. Unieron sus labios en un beso tímido, a medida que transcurría el tiempo estaban comprobando que el beso se volvía más apasionado y más hermoso. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y en ese momento que no sabían ni cómo ni porqué Bulma le dijo a Vegeta.

\- Hazme tuya Vegeta, por favor, quiero ser tuya antes de que te vayas

\- ¿estás segura Bulma? Una vez que empiece no podré detenerme – ella en respuesta besó a Vegeta con la misma pasión de antes dándole a entender que sí quería ser de él.

Siguieron besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, con una pasión que solo ellos entendían que significaba. Vegeta la condujo hacia la cama, la depositó lentamente sintiendo todas las emociones emanadas en ese momento. Él se separó de ella, la luz de luna daba de lleno en la cama y se fijó en que se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Empezó a darle besos pequeños en el cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho donde estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco y corto, Vegeta se detuvo un momento a contemplar a Bulma en el estado en que estaba, ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa porque él la hiciera suya ya que la estaba mirando a los ojos y éstos irradiaban pasión, ansias contenidas y sobre todo amor. Ella se sentó en la cama y para facilitar las cosas se quitó ella misma el camisón y él quedó maravillado por el cuerpo que poseía, era sencillamente hermoso, con unos senos bastante grandes para la edad que tenía ella y una figura que hacía que cualquier chico que la mirara perdiera la cabeza por ella. Bulma se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en él, se acercó y le empezó a besar en el cuello como él le había hecho antes y le fue quitando la camisa que tenía. Besó su fuerte pecho con suaves besos que hacía estremecer a Vegeta, cuando se estaba acercando a la cintura él la detuvo, la levanto para estar a la misma altura y se dieron un apasionado beso encendiendo todavía más la pasión. La acostó en cama y volvió a bajar por el cuello de ella dándole besos suaves, cuando se acercó a la zona del pecho, besó cada uno de sus enormes senos haciendo que Bulma gimiera, y gimió más cuando rozó con sus labios los pezones de ella, cada uno estaba sintiendo sensaciones jamás vividas pero no se iba a quedar ahí.

Vegeta estaba tan embelesado en hacer suya a Bulma que no sabía cómo se estaba comportando con ella, así que se detuvo un momento y le preguntó

\- ¿Estás bien Bulma? ¿Quieres que continúe?

\- Sí Vegeta, estoy bien. Continúa, quiero ser completamente tuya

Con estas palabras, la pasión se encendió mucho más si es que se podía más todavía porque estaba a niveles insospechados. Entre besos, caricias, abrazos mutuos y otras demostraciones de afecto entre los dos, Vegeta bajó hasta la entrepierna de ella, vio lo húmeda que estaba y sin esperar más le dio besos en su zona íntima haciendo que ella perdiera la poca cordura que ya no tenía. En un momento en que Vegeta paró, ella alcanzó el miembro de él y lo masajeo con suavidad pero a la vez con rapidez, él gimió y sintió que estaba a punto de terminar cuando le quito la mano de ahí, la volvió a echar y mirándose a los ojos se dispuso a penetrarla lentamente ya que quería que gozara y disfrutara de ese momento mágico. Cuando entró por completo estuvo parado unos segundos antes de empezar las embestidas ya que al ser la primera vez de ella, sabía que le había dolido un poco, ella movió las caderas dándole a entender que podía empezar. Estaban disfrutando del momento, cada embestida que daba Vegeta lo hacía con más fuerza y rapidez y ella, aunque fuera su primera vez, estaba siguiendo el ritmo de él, la habitación estaba silenciosa salvo por los gemidos de ambos que llenaba el ambiente de la estancia, llegó un momento en que Vegeta dio su embestida más fuerte junto con el gemido más fuerte todavía y paró echándose encima de Bulma. Cuando terminó la miró a los ojos cerrados de ella, se fijó que estaba preciosa, con la piel sudorosa por el intenso ejercicio que acababan de hacer, con esos preciosos gemidos que ella le regaló era un sonido precioso que quería conservar en su memoria. Se echó a un lado dándole la vuelta para que quedaran ambos frente a frente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Vegeta ya que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de regular su respiración

\- Sí, sí estoy bien… Ha sido maravilloso, te amo Vegeta – le dijo ella que estaba feliz de haber estado con él

\- Quiero que sepas una cosa, aunque mañana me vaya, tú ya eres mía, no permitiré que ningún otro te ponga una mano encima, ni te toque de ninguna manera.

\- No te preocupes Vegeta, sé que soy toda tuya – le dijo Bulma sonriendo

\- ¿Quieres continuar?

\- Claro, mi amado príncipe

Y así estuvieron hasta el amanecer, amándose mutuamente como si no existiera un mañana y teniendo la total seguridad de lo que sentían uno por el otro, esa noche Vegeta se permitió dejar el orgullo de lado y expresar, aunque sea de forma carnal, lo que sentía por ella, tendría que pensar en cómo iba a seguir con ella estando lejos y sobre todo que Freezer no se enterara de lo ocurrido en toda esa semana ya que si no sería el fin de todo.

Continuara…

Aquí va otro capítulo, intentaré actualizar todos los fines de semana siempre que no esté muy atareada con los estudios y demás jeje espero que os guste el lemon, no fui muy específica porque es el primero que hago.


	10. Chapter 10

**La despedida**

Después de una noche llena de pasión y de romanticismo, Vegeta se despierta después de que el reflejo de la luz le dé de lleno en la cara en dirección a los ojos. En un principio no se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, pero a su lado yacía dormida una desnuda Bulma con una cara muy agradable y con una leve sonrisa, cuando él se fijó en su rostro le produjo una sensación que él no reconocía, que no sabía lo que era pero que le hacía extrañamente feliz. Se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente el rostro para que se despertara, de un momento a otro, ella abrió los ojos.

\- Ummm… Buenos días Vegeta – dijo Bulma dulcemente y sorprendida de encontrar a Vegeta de esa forma.

\- Buenos días

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Es la primera vez en mi vida que duermo tranquilo y bien – al decir esto le sonrió levemente para después acercarse a darle un dulce beso. De un momento a otro, se volvió un beso apasionado, Vegeta cogió a Bulma en brazos y la llevo al baño donde en la ducha se demostraron lo que sentían el uno por el otro bajo el agua caliente.

Una vez vestidos, ella con un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca sin mangas y él con su uniforme de combate, Bulma decidió preguntarle una cosa a Vegeta.

\- Vegeta, ¿ahora que va a pasar con nosotros? – dijo Bulma con tono preocupada

\- Hmp… pues tú eres mía, eres mi mujer, eso significa que nadie te puede tocar ni nada – dijo Vegeta decidido pensando que lo había dejado claro la noche anterior

\- No, eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que va a pasar con nuestra relación, cómo vamos a poder comunicarnos y esas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, en unos días recibirás un paquete mío con unas instrucciones para que podamos seguir en contacto los dos y trataré de venir tantas veces como pueda pero, de momento, tenemos que hacerlo así, si Freezer descubre tanto a mi hermana como nuestra relación podría haceros daño a las dos y eso no me lo perdonaría. – Bulma puso ojos de ilusionada y sintió una alegría inmensa viendo que Vegeta se preocupaba por ella y que no era una mera diversión ni una chica más. Tanta fue su felicidad que por impulso, lo abrazó y Vegeta correspondió el abrazo. Él se dio cuenta de que en una semana su vida había cambiado: había encontrado a su hermana y había encontrado al amor de su vida, sólo tendría que ser lo bastante hábil para que Freezer no se diera cuenta de esto ya que no quería poner a nadie en peligro, pero aún tenía en su mente aniquilar a ese tirano y ahora tenía más motivos para hacerlo. En ese momento le dio un beso a Bulma, que estaba cargado de amor y ternura, demostrándole a ella que sí le importaba. Una vez terminó el beso, él le dijo.

\- Acaba de arreglarte, que tenemos que irnos.

\- Está bien, Vegeta. Te voy a echar de menos.

\- Yo también Bulma, aprovecha ahora para decirme todas las cursilerías que quieras porque cuando estemos allí actuaré frío como siempre

\- Ya lo sé tontito, tu orgullo es muy grande, es como una coraza que te protege de todo.

\- Sí, pero lo puedo tragar cuando quiero demostrar algo y eso es lo que hice contigo. – Vegeta le dio una leve sonrisa y se dirigieron los dos a la entrada de la Corporación dispuestos a salir hacia la Montaña, ella en su nave y él volando a su lado.

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz, Bardock estaba junto con Raditz y Nappa revisando las capsulas espaciales de los tres saiyans para que en cuanto llegara Vegeta pudieran partir de inmediato ya que en una semana, en la base de Freezer no habían tenido noticias de ellos, no es que el emperador estuviera preocupado ni mucho menos pero le gustaba tener todo bajo su control, pero no sabían lo que les iba a esperar cuando llegaran a la base.

\- Pero, ¿dónde está Vegeta? Tenemos que partir ya. – dijo Nappa enfadado

\- Tranquilo estará llegando – contestó Raditz intentando calmar a su compañero. Papá ¿está todo a punto? – preguntó Raditz a su padre.

\- Si, falta muy poco, Ann ven a ayudarme, venga. – de repente la princesa salió de casa a la llamada de su padre, estaba más triste de lo normal ya que sabía que hoy era el último día de su hermano y no quería que se fuera pero por el momento no quedaba otro remedio.

\- Dime papá, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

\- Mira los dispositivos a ver si están correctos

Mientras estaban terminando de revisar los dispositivos de las naves, Kakarot estaba un poco alejado de su casa entrenando duramente ya que a él no se le daba tan bien la electrónica y para no molestar decidió ir a entrenar. Paró un momento de entrenar para descansar un poco los músculos y se dio cuenta que al otro lado había escuchado un ruido y se acercó para verificar que no fuera ningún peligro ni nada malo. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que había una chica que estaba practicando artes marciales, era una chica de mediana estatura, con el pelo negro y largo sujetado en una coleta y llevaba ropa deportiva, él se quedó sorprendido de que una mujer practicara artes marciales porque él no conocía a ninguna chica que lo hiciera, salvo su hermana. La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se giró para ver quien la estaba viendo y Kakarot se asustó con la mala suerte que cayó al río. Eso produjo en la chica una risa muy graciosa ya que le parecía cómico, a él también le resultaba bastante graciosa la situación. Se acercó a él ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a salir del agua, pero a él no le hizo falta ya que se levantó solo perfectamente.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte ni que te cayeras al agua jajaja – se echó a reír la chica.

\- Jejeje no pasa nada, tienes que disculparme tú, estaba entrenando al otro lado y oí un ruido y me acerqué para ver qué pasaba.

\- Ya veo, ¿cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Chichi

\- Encantado, mi nombre es Kakarot. Me quedé sorprendido, no sabía que las chicas practicabais artes marciales.

\- Pues ya ves, a mí se me da bastante bien pero siempre quiero intentar superarme

\- Yo también entrenó todos los días junto con mi padre y mi hermana, si quieres podemos quedar para entrenar los dos – dijo Kakarot muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo tratar con las chicas

\- Vale, ¿dónde vives?

\- Vivo en una casita en la Montaña Paoz, es la única que hay no vas a tener problema.

\- Vale pues si quieres me pasó mañana y entrenamos juntos. Ahora me tengo que ir, mi padre me está esperando. Hasta mañana. – se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla con la consecuencia de que él quedó totalmente sonrojado por eso.

Kakarot se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y que debía ir a su casa ya que sabía que su hermano mayor se iría y tenía que despedirse de él y se dirigió hacia su casa.

En la Montaña Paoz, todo estaba a punto para que los tres saiyans se fueran, pero aun no llegaba Vegeta hasta que en el horizonte se dieron cuenta de que llegaba una nave y al lado una persona volando, estaba claro que eran Vegeta y Bulma. Cuando aterrizaron, Nappa le iba a reclamar a Vegeta su tardanza.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas Vegeta? – dijo Nappa enfadado

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, recuerda que soy el príncipe de los saiyans y no puedes hablarme así – dijo Vegeta como siempre hacía, aunque Nappa fuera su "protector" designado por su fallecido padre, no le gustaba que le gritara ni que le diera órdenes ya que al fin y al cabo, estaba bajo sus órdenes.

\- Hola, ya estamos aquí – dijo Bulma que al bajar de la nave divisó a su amiga detrás de Bardock y fue a saludarla.

\- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que hemos llegado, humana tonta – dijo Vegeta intentando aparentar normalidad. Aunque Bulma sabía porque Vegeta dijo eso, decidió seguirle la corriente y responderle.

\- Tú no me hablas así, simio estúpido – dijo Bulma fingiendo estar molestar por el comentario.

Ahora sí, llegó el momento de las despedidas. Bulma tenía el deseo de decirle a Vegeta lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que deseaba que se quedara con ella a su lado, abrazarle y darle un beso como cuando estaban en la corporación pero no quería que su imagen de guerrero frío y sin sentimientos se viera manchada, de momento le llegaba con lo que le dijo en su casa.

\- Bueno hermano, me ha encantado verte por fin, solo te pido que no me olvides, por favor – Ann estaba muy triste, su recién conocido hermano se iba a ir y no sabía cuándo iba a volver a verlo ni nada y no sabía tampoco a lo que se iba a enfrentar su hermano a partir de ahora.

\- No quiero que llores, una princesa saiyan jamás llora, ni se muestra débil ante los demás, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Vegeta con tono autoritario intentando hacerle ver a su hermana que lo volvería a ver y que no se debía poner triste. Bardock entrénala, cuando vuelva quiero ver cómo se ha vuelto todavía más fuerte de lo que es ahora.

\- Por supuesto Vegeta, lo haré.

Cuando iba a subir a la nave Vegeta se fijó en la mirada de Bulma, le guiño un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa intentando que nadie lo viera, Bulma por su lado, entendía lo que significaba eso y era feliz. Las naves despegaron dirigiéndose hacia el espacio sin echar la vista atrás.

En el planeta de Freezer, el emperador estaba furioso, enfadado, indignado. No sabía dónde estaban los tres saiyans desde hace una semana, él pensó que se habían escapado pero no iban a librarse de su yugo, cuando los encontrará los iba a matar por desobedecerle, en ese momento entró Zarbon a la sala donde estaba él.

\- Majestad, acabamos de localizar las naves de los tres saiyans. Se están dirigiendo hacia aquí señor.

\- Muy bien, cuando hayan llegado traérmelos, espero que tengan una buena explicación para haber estado ausentes de sus obligaciones durante toda esta semana. Y si no me convence, los torturaré y luego los mataré.

\- Sí, señor. – dijo Zarbon, sabiendo que su amo se tomaba muy en serio las amenazas que él decía, aunque a él le daba igual lo que le hiciera a esos tres, no soportó nunca a Vegeta ni a los otros desde siempre.

Freezer tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, no sabía el qué pero su instinto nunca le fallaba, debía andar más cauto, no sabía lo que le deparaba pero sabía que algo bueno no era.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más. Veremos los problemas que van a tener los tres cuando lleguen a la base de Freezer y qué ocurrirá con Vegeta y Bulma ahora que están separados. Buen fin de semana a todos. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**La llegada y el inicio de los problemas**

La distancia entre el Planeta Tierra y el Planeta de Freezer era de una semana de viaje, más o menos y a máxima velocidad, mientras transcurría el viaje, Nappa y Raditz estaban durmiendo pero Vegeta estaba despierto pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y en qué haría a partir de ahora.

 _"_ _Ahora tengo más motivos para terminar con esa lagartija que me tiene esclavizado así podré estar en la Tierra con mi hermana y con mi mujer… Mi mujer… nunca pensé en que tendría una, siempre pensé que sólo servían para satisfacerse y punto, pero lo que siento es mucho más fuerte y que no debe saber nadie sino echaría a perder todo mi orgullo y no puedo permitirme eso"_

Los días pasaron rápidos no se detuvieron ni siquiera para comer porque Nappa estaba preocupado por la reacción de Freezer cuando llegaran a la base y Vegeta, con tal de que él se callara, le hacía caso ya que no le apetecía discutir.

Ya pasó una semana desde que salieron de la Tierra, estaban llegando ya al Planeta Freezer, en la base detectaron tres capsulas que estaban llegando y dieron el aviso al emperador. Cuando aterrizaron, salieron de golpe de sus respectivas naves y unos soldados menores estaban delante de ellos.

\- Buenos días, el poderoso Freezer quiere que se presenten inmediatamente, les está esperando.

\- Hmp - dijo Vegeta yendo dirección a la sala donde estaba esa lagartija que tanto odiaba.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, estaba flanqueada por un par de soldados que entraron comunicando a Freezer que habían llegado.

\- Pasar, el gran Freezer os recibirá enseguida.

Entraron en la gran sala, que era lujosa y con las comodidades que el emperador tenía a su disposición. Freezer estaba sentado en su trono mirando a los tres saiyans con un gesto muy poco amigable.

\- Acercaros. ¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAIS MALDITOS ENGREIDOS? Sabéis perfectamente que si os ausentáis, debéis comunicarlo a los generales para que se os dé permiso. – gritó Freezer muy enfadado porque los saiyans, en concreto Vegeta, se habían saltado las normas, aunque también era habitual ya que el trato de toda la base hacia ellos no era el mejor del mundo ni mucho menos.

\- Estuvimos en misión de reconocimiento buscando nuevos planetas para conquistar – explicó Vegeta, más bien mintió, porque, lógicamente, no iba a decirle la verdad ni aunque lo torturaran

\- Hmmm… y los demás, ¿qué tenéis que decir? – dijo Freezer dirigiéndose a Nappa y Raditz

\- Sí, Lord Freezer estuvimos en misión de reconocimiento, nos costó mucho trabajo y tuvimos que viajar muy lejos – dijo Nappa un poco dubitativo

\- ¿Y por qué vuestros dispositivos no funcionaban? No dieron ninguna señal de vuestra localización

\- Se nos estropearon durante el viaje y no podíamos volver a la base ya que nos dimos cuenta bastante tarde – dijo Vegeta rápidamente antes de que alguno de esos dos metiera la pata.

\- Está bien, podéis retiraros, pero si descubro que me engañasteis os torturaré hasta la muerte, ¿lo habéis entendido?

\- Sí – dijeron los tres a la vez y haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso se retiraron de la sala y de una esquina salieron Dodoria y Zarbon que habían escuchado todo.

\- ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? – preguntó Freezer

\- Yo creo que están mintiendo poderoso Freezer, las misiones de reconocimiento las llevan los generales, no los soldados. – dijo Dodoria.

\- Es cierto, ocultan algo, pero no sé el qué – dijo Zarbon.

\- No les perdáis de vista – ordenó Freezer a ambos.

Vegeta llegó a sus aposentos después de dejar a los otros en la sala común comiendo como salvajes, se quitó la armadura y se echó en su cama.

 _"_ _Menos mal que lo tenía todo pensado, si le hubiera dejado a esos dos decir algo, hubieran metido la pata, ahora que lo pienso le dije a Bulma que le mandaría un paquete a ver si encuentro lo que quiero mandarle"_

Vegeta buscó en sus cajones con ímpetu y encontró lo que buscaba: un rastreador. Los rastreadores no sólo sirven para localizar a los soldados, también sirven para poder comunicarse entre ellos, pensó que sería buena idea mandarle uno a ella y otro a su hermana para poder estar en contacto con ellas cuando él estuviera solo en su habitación. Los modificó, les puso nuevas coordenadas y estaba preparando los paquetes. A parte de los rastreadores, les escribe a cada una las instrucciones de cómo funciona y una advertencia a las dos. Una vez que ya realizó los paquetes, se dirige a la sala de naves y se le ocurre una forma de mandarlos bastante ingeniosa y que espera que dé resultado. El ejército de Freezer siempre tenía cápsulas de sobra, millones de ellas, entonces no se iban a preocupar si faltan un par de ellas. Lo que hizo Vegeta quitar el chip de localización de ambas naves y meter los paquetes en cada nave respectivamente, metió las coordenadas de la Tierra y envío las capsulas. En el momento en que le dijo a Bulma que le mandaría un paquete no se paró a pensar cómo hacerlo, se le fue ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra se vivía otro ambiente distinto al que estaban viviendo los tres saiyans en la base de Freezer, en la Capsule Corporation, Bulma estaba triste en su cuarto, desde que Vegeta se fue no fue capaz de dormir seguido cada noche, siempre estaba pensando en él y en los días que estuvieron juntos y además aún no había recibido el paquete que él le dijo le iba a mandar, pero tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo se tarda ni en llegar ni nada, en general, no sabía nada de esas cosas y pensó que ya era hora de saberlo.

Era una mañana de sábado temprano, Bulma estaba en su cama, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en Vegeta, realmente estaba preocupada por él, de pronto se oyó un estruendo en su patio trasero como si algo cayera de golpe del cielo, se levantó apresurada para ver que sucedía y a que venía ese ruido. Cuando llegó al patio trasero, vio dos capsulas espaciales como las que usaba Vegeta para viajar por el espacio, ella al momento se puso feliz pensando que podía ser él pero cuando se abrieron las capsulas comprobó que no había nadie, eso la puso triste pero se fijó en que en el interior de cada uno había un paquete en su respectiva nave. Los cogió y subió a su cuarto para ver que era. Comprobó que uno era para ella y otro para Ann, al principio le extraño, pero cuando abrió el sobre que venía en su paquete se puso feliz sabiendo que era de Vegeta. La nota que había en su interior ponía esto:

 _"_ Hola Bulma, espero que seas tú quien esté leyendo esto. Esto es un rastreador lo usamos para poder estar en contacto todos, te envío éste para que podamos hablar de vez en cuando tú y yo. Sólo te voy a dar unas pocas instrucciones: programe ambos rastreadores para que no haya interferencias y no puedan escuchar nuestras conversaciones otros soldados, de momento y hasta que te diga, sólo te llamaré yo de momento, no quiero que me llames tú podría estar en medio de una misión y no es conveniente. Con el aparato tienes un libro de instrucciones de cómo se usa, pero recuerda espera a que yo te llame. Espero verte pronto y recuerda esto: ERES MÍA, ERES MI MUJER. Vegeta"

Aunque la nota no era romántica para nada, Bulma se emocionó por haber recibido el primer regalo de Vegeta, ahora si podía estar algo más tranquila sabiendo que podía hablar con él. Se duchó, desayunó y cogió una de sus naves y se dirigió a la Montaña Paoz a darle su paquete a Ann. Cuando llegó vio a Kakarot entrenando con ¿una chica?, Bulma pensó que era muy raro que él entrenara con una mujer que no fuera ni su madre ni su hermana.

\- Hola Kakarot – saludó Bulma

\- Ah, hola Bulma – respondió él de manera muy amistosa

\- ¿Está tu hermana en casa? Tengo que darle algo.

\- Sí, está en su cuarto estudiando, sube si quieres

\- Vale, por cierto, ¿quién es ella? ¿una admiradora? Jejeje – dijo Bulma intentando picar un poco a su amigo

\- Jejeje no, no es una admiradora, ella es Chichi, Chichi, ella es Bulma, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y también de mi hermana

\- Ah, encantada. Kakarot me habló de ti – dijo Chichi pensando dentro de ella que Bulma realmente era una chica muy guapa y tenía miedo de que ella sintiera algo por Kakarot, ya que desde que empezaron a verse y entrenar juntos, sus sentimientos por él estaban floreciendo.

\- Encantada Chichi, bueno voy a darle esto a tu hermana

\- Muy bien – dijo Kakarot con una sonrisa

Bulma entró en casa y vio que no estaban los padres de ambos. _"a lo mejor han salido"_ pensó Bulma dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amiga. Tocó a la puerta y entró.

\- Hola Ann, ¿qué tal?

\- Ah, hola Bulma no te esperaba, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Nada, vine a traerte esto que llegó a mi casa. Es de tu hermano Vegeta. – dijo Bulma. En cuanto Ann escuchó que el paquete era de su hermano se lo quitó rápidamente a su amiga de las manos y lo abrió con ímpetu.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ann

\- Es un rastreador, es el aparato que utiliza Vegeta para poder comunicarse con sus compañeros, nos ha mandado uno a cada una.

\- Ah, genial, así podré hablar con él.

\- Espera, él dijo que nos iba a llamar él de momento, por nuestra seguridad.

\- Sí, es lógico. Bueno por lo menos, ya tenemos algo para comunicarnos con él. – Ann estaba contenta, iba a poder estar en contacto con su hermano. Las dos niñas estuvieron juntas todo el día, hablando, estudiando…etc.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Bulma se fue a casa contenta. Llegó a Capsule Corp y vio que sus padres no estaban, le dejaron una nota en la cocina avisándola de que se iban de viaje de negocios unos días, a ella no le importaba estar sola en casa, estaba acostumbrada. Cenó y se fue directa a su cuarto, dispuesta a acostarse ya que al día siguiente tenía clase en el instituto, de repente, se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, Bulma se asustó mucho, no sabía que hacer además se acordó de que los guardias de seguridad tenían el día libre y estaba completamente sola. Le echó valor y bajo para ver que estaba pasando y se sorprendió de ver quien estaba golpeando la puerta.

 _"_ _No puede ser… que hago… Vegeta ¿por qué tendrías que estar tan lejos de mí?"_ pensó Bulma, ya que no daba crédito por ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

En el Planeta Freezer, un hombre de mediana estatura, con piel bronceada, pelo azabache y el pelo en forma de flama estaba entrenando duramente cuando le dio un mal presentimiento.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo está pasando? Deben ser imaginaciones mías, espero que mi hermana y Bulma estén bien… después las llamaré ya debieron recibir los rastreadores"_ pensó Vegeta un poco intranquilo al tener esa sensación en su pecho y en su cabeza.

Continuara…

SORPRESA! Aquí va otro capítulo, dejarme vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones, quiero saber si os está gustando la historia. ¿Quién creéis que está golpeando la puerta de Capsule Corp asustando a Bulma? ¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Freezer descubrirá lo que sucedió durante la semana de ausencia de los tres saiyans y los castigará?


	12. Chapter 12

**La primera llamada**

En el planeta Tierra, concretamente en Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba asustada porque alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de su casa y sabía quién era. Al principio pensó en no abrir, pero luego decidió hacerlo ya que si al día siguiente lo veía en el instituto no la iba a dejar en paz. Sin abrir la puerta, hablando a través de ella, preguntó:

\- Hola Yamcha, ¿qué quieres? Es muy tarde

\- Hola Bulma, ábreme por favor, necesito que me ayudes

\- Pero ¿por qué no me lo dices antes de que abra?

\- Por favor Bulma… - dudó un poco y luego se decidió a abrir la puerta.

\- A ver ¿qué pasa?

\- Verás ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Es que estaba en un bar tomando algo y de repente un grupo de chicas se me lanzó encima y me están persiguiendo, por favor – suplicó Yamcha

\- Y ¿cómo sé yo que no intentarás nada como las otras veces?

\- Por favor Bulma, te lo pido con total sinceridad, no haré nada te lo juro, por favor. Aunque ya no estemos juntos, somos amigos no?

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte pero mañana vuelves a tu casa.

\- Gracias Bulma, en serio.

\- Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones del primer piso

\- Me quedó en cualquier parte, no te preocupes.

\- Bueno, estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Bulma se retiró a su cuarto y cerró con llave por si acaso a Yamcha se le ocurría alguna de sus ideas geniales, se duchó, se puso el pijama y se echó en su cama. Estaba pensando en Vegeta, en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, no habían pasado muchos días y parecía que habían pasado años, deseaba que la llamara a través del rastreador para poder oír su voz y asegurarse que estaba bien. Estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos cuando de repente escuchó un ruido cerca de ella, se despertó de golpe y miró hacia todos los lados para localizar de dónde salía el ruido, se dio cuenta de que en su mesita de noche estaba el rastreador y que era ahí de donde salía el sonido que tanto la había asustado. Lo coge, lo pone en su oreja y presiona el botón, como no sabía qué contestar espero a que la persona que estaba al otro lado contestara y así pasó:

\- ¿Bulma?

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Bulma ilusionada pensando que podía ser él el que estuviera al otro lado llamándola.

\- Sí, Bulma, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No esperabas que te llamara?

\- No es eso, es sólo que estoy muy feliz de oírte. – dijo Bulma sollozando un poco ya que era una sorpresa muy bonita la que había tenido y lo que más había deseado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien Vegeta estoy bien, ahora que te escucho ya estoy más tranquila – dijo Bulma con una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho. Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿tuviste algún problema por ausentarte tanto tiempo?

\- No, no tuve problema. Me invente un par de excusas y nada más, nadie se enterara de lo que pasó en toda la semana que estuve fuera de la base. Mientras Vegeta estaba hablando, en el pasillo donde se encontraba su cuarto, estaba Zarbon poniendo la oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Vegeta y sobre todo, con quien estaba hablando pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil descifrar lo que el príncipe estaba diciendo.

\- Menos mal, cariño, estaba preocupada por si podría haber tenido algún problema

\- No, tranquila mujer, todo está bien. Te llamaré siempre que pueda, pero ya sabes no debes llamarme tú, podría ser peligroso.

\- Ya lo sé Vegeta, tranquilo, haré lo que me dices – de repente Bulma puso un tono de voz preocupada y Vegeta lo notó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Notó tu voz un poco rara – dijo él intrigado por el cambio de voz de su mujer

\- Ah, nada, nada, es que tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo él con un tono enfadado porque, aunque no sabía lo que iba a decirle, no le gustaba que le ocultarán las cosas.

\- Es que Yamcha está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y me da miedo que me escuche

\- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESA SABANDIJA EN TU CASA DURMIENDO? – dijo Vegeta gritando y muy enfadado porque como ya sabía cómo era él, que quería a toda costa que Bulma volviera con él, aparte de los celos inmensos que le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo.

\- No me grites, ¿vale? - dijo ella con un tono molesto por los celos injustificados de él

\- Entonces, dime que hace en tu casa y durmiendo ahí. HABLA. – dijo él en tono autoritario

\- Antes de que llamarás, llamó a la puerta, me dijo que había un grupo de chicas que le estaban persiguiendo y por eso le deje entrar, pero tranquilo que cerré mi puerta con llave para que no se le ocurra hacer nada. - Vegeta al escuchar la explicación, no es que quedará más tranquilo, sino que quedó más aliviado por saber que no fue algo que ella había planeado ni que quisiera volver con él ni nada de eso. Él estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ella, que con ninguna otra sintió jamás y no quería que le quitará lo suyo, ella incluida.

\- Está bien, te creo Bulma pero como intente hacer algo, se va a enterar esa sabandija quién es el príncipe de los saiyans, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido, me gusta que te pongas celoso jijiji – dijo Bulma con una risita tonta por los celos de su pareja

\- No digas tonterías, no estoy celoso, sólo que nadie puede tocar lo que es mío y punto… Humm - Vegeta estaba sonrojado por el comentario de ella. _"Menos mal que no la tengo delante sino a ver cómo disimulaba esto"_ pensó Vegeta

\- Vale, vale

\- Hablamos en otro momento, no quiero levantar sospechas ni que puedan oírme

\- Está bien Vegeta, lo entiendo. Te amo. – dijo Bulma emocionada por haber hablado con su amor

\- Yo… yo… también Bulma – dijo Vegeta con dificultad porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de declaraciones además no dijo el nombre de ella por si acaso le estaban escuchando. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

\- Está bien, adiós

\- Adiós. – los dos cortaron la comunicación de forma simultánea, Bulma estaba que saltaba de alegría y Vegeta también aunque no lo exterioriza pero lo siente dentro de él.

Después de eso, los dos, en sus respectivos lugares, se echaron a dormir.

Un nuevo día amanece en el Planeta Tierra, en Capsule Corp, estaba una alegre Bulma arreglándose para ir al instituto, estaba rebosante de alegría por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar antes de ir a buscar a su amiga a su casa, como todas las mañanas. Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Yamcha desayunando y se acordó de pronto de porqué estaba allí.

\- Buenos días – dijo alegremente Bulma

\- Buenos días Bulma, ¿has dormido bien?

\- Sí, muy bien – Bulma estaba con una sonrisa en la cara y Yamcha pensó que era por su compañía y porque se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al instituto?

\- No, gracias, tengo que ir a buscar a Ann para ir juntas, como siempre

\- Ah, vale. ¿Quieres que nos veamos después?

\- No, Yamcha, voy a estar ocupada

\- Ah, ya. – dijo Yamcha desilusionado. ¿Vas a ver al hermano mayor de Ann?

\- Eh, no, no. Voy a estar en casa, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Otro día, ¿vale?

\- Vale, como quieras.

Después de desayunar los dos juntos, se fueron cada uno por su lado, Yamcha rumbo a su casa para cambiarse y Bulma se dirigía a la Montaña Paoz.

 _"_ _Seguro que quedó con el tío ese que me atacó aquella vez, la pillaré in fraganti, ya verás Bulma, volverás a ser mi novia"_ pensó Yamcha ya que no se creía la excusa que le puso ella para no verle por la tarde.

En la Montaña Paoz, Ann y su familia estaban desayunando, cuando de repente sonó la puerta de su casa y ella fue a abrir pensando que era Bulma que iba a buscarla para ir al instituto pero no era así, quien llamaba era Chichi, la amiga de su hermano que, desde hace un tiempo, entrenaban juntos.

\- Ah, hola Chichi, mi hermano está dentro, pasa

\- Gracias – dijo ella muy cordialmente. Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde Chichi se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa

\- Eh! Hola Kakarot, buenos días

\- Buenos días – dijo él con dificultad ya que tenía la boca llena de comida

\- Hijo, no seas maleducado, ¿quieres desayunar algo? – dijo Gine un poco celosa de que una chica estuviera cerca de su hijo.

\- No, gracias ya he desayunado. Kakarot cuando quieras nos vamos a entrenar.

\- Vale, bueno familia, me voy, hasta luego

\- Chao hijo – dijo Bardock intrigado de que una chica humana estuviera interesada en las artes marciales porque nunca había visto algo así. No te parece esa chica muy rara Gine?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Gine intrigada por el comentario de su marido.

\- Me parece raro que una chica tan joven esté interesada en entrenar, peleas, golpes, técnicas… ¿no querrá otra cosa de nuestro hijo?

\- ¿Te refieres a que si ella está enamorada de él?

\- Por ejemplo

\- Pues nunca se sabe pero aunque fuera así, se ve que es una chica que sabe lo que se hace y no una simple aficionada que utiliza las artes marciales para acercarse a un chico.

\- Mamá, papá, ya he terminado voy a buscar mis cosas arriba

\- Vale hija – dijo Gine amorosamente a su hija

Ann subió a su cuarto a recoger las cosas para ir al instituto, no paraba de pensar en su hermano, en si estaría bien ya que aún no la había llamado ni nada pero si ese Freezer era tan peligroso como él dijo, era lógico que aún no tuviera noticias de él ya que debía andar con mucho cuidado. Decidió también entrenar todo lo posible para poder volverse más fuerte y ayudar a su hermano a derrotar a ese ser que lo tenía esclavizado.

Bulma llegó a casa de su amiga, aterrizó la nave, bajó y esperó a que su amiga saliera por la puerta. Ann se dio cuenta de que Bulma ya había llegado, bajó rápidamente y fue hacia ella corriendo.

\- Hola Bulma, buenos días.

\- Hola Ann, ¿qué tal?

\- Bueno, bien, no me quejó de momento.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro, vámonos.

Durante el trayecto, Bulma se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy pensativa y no hablaba entonces decidió empezar la conversación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Ann?

\- Eh, no, no me pasa nada

\- A ver dime, somos amigas, ¿no?

\- Sí, es que… estoy preocupada por mi hermano. No sé nada de él, no sé cómo ha llegado ni si le ha pasado algo por haber estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida donde lo tienen… estoy muy intranquila. Bulma comprendió a su amiga, ella también tenía esa angustia porque aunque la noche anterior hablara con él, lo cierto es que Vegeta no estaba en un lugar seguro y que podía sufrir todo tipo de torturas.

\- Te entiendo, yo también estoy preocupada. – pasaron unos diez minutos las dos en silencio cuando de repente a Bulma le vino una idea.

\- Oye, ¿te acuerdas lo que habíamos visto en un libro sobre las bolas mágicas? ¿esas que podían concederte cualquier deseo?

\- Sí, habíamos leído algo de eso en tu casa, y ¿qué pasa?

\- A ver, falta poco para terminar las clases, podríamos en vacaciones ir en busca de las bolas para ver si son verdaderas y si lo son poder pedirle un deseo, a lo mejor con eso podemos ayudar a tu hermano.

\- Podría ser, por intentarlo no perdemos nada, sí, me gusta la idea. Pero tendría que venir mi hermano Kakarot por si acaso, vete a saber las cosas que nos pueden pasar aunque yo sea fuerte y esté entrenada.

\- Vale genial, estupendo, pues hacemos eso ¿más contenta?

\- Sí, me gustaría hacer más por mi hermano pero de momento es lo que puedo hacer. Gracias Bulma.

\- No tienes que dármelas, sabes lo que siento por tu hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Pues decidido, yuhuuu! Después de clase vamos a tu casa y planificamos todo - Ann estaba contenta de lo que habían acabado de decidir, iba a poder a ayudar a su hermano, o al menos intentarlo.

Las dos chicas estaban contentas ya que iban a intentar ayudar a Vegeta para derrotar a Freezer y liberarlo de sus garras, no será fácil, pero si no lo intentan nunca sabrán lo que puede pasar.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios y demás por eso lo subo hoy por si acaso durante el fin de semana no pudiera, pero seguiré subiendo los capítulos de manera puntual, siempre que pueda. ¿Yamcha recuperará a Bulma o se alejará más? ¿Las dos amigas podrán ayudar a Vegeta a derrotar a Freezer? Dejarme reviews a ver cómo os gustaría que destacara más en la historia. J


	13. Chapter 13

**La preparación del viaje y el inicio de la aventura**

Un día de instituto transcurrió de lo más normal, sin cambios, estaban llegando a la Capsule Corp las dos niñas, Ann y Bulma, para planificar su viaje en busca de las bolas mágicas.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? – preguntó Bulma con muchas ganas de hacer el viaje y ayudar a su amado

\- A ver primero debemos ver la información que hay acerca de las bolas para ver qué hay escrito sobre ello y por donde podemos empezar. – dijo Ann devolviendo a su amiga a la realidad.

\- Sí, es verdad. A ver… déjame buscar las notas que tenía en mi armario, ahora vengo. – Bulma dejó sola a Ann en el salón ya que fue en busca de toda la información que tenía acumulada ya que la había guardado porque era un tema que quería investigar en un futuro. Mientras esperaba, Ann se puso a pensar en ella, en su hermano y en el chico que conoció…Sergio. Hacia bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de él, desapareció como de la noche al día, nadie sabe por qué, nadie en el instituto sabía nada de Sergio, ella había preguntado a todo el mundo realmente estaba enamorada de ese chico y le intrigaba lo que podía haberle sucedido… aunque pronto tendría noticias de él. Bulma volvió junto a ella y traía consigo un sinfín de papeles con anotaciones a mano, libros antiguos y demás documentos. Estuvieron toda la tarde viendo la documentación que tenían para poder saber sobre las bolas, los poderes que poseía y demás.

\- Mira aquí pone que al reunir las siete bolas mágicas te concede lo que deseas, pero no pone nada más – dijo Ann leyendo el libro

\- Ya, supongo que tendremos que buscarlas, juntarlas y saber que pedirle para ayudar a Vegeta

\- Sí, pero una cosa, mi hermano no puede saber nada de esto, no quiero que se entere.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Se va a poner muy contento cuando sepa que queremos ayudarle

\- No conoces a mi hermano, a él no le gusta que le ayuden, él siempre quiere hacer las cosas por él mismo aunque al final no salgan como él quiere, es muy orgulloso, nunca pide ayuda. – aclaró Ann que aunque convivió muy poco tiempo con su hermano, pudo reconocer inmediatamente su carácter

\- Entiendo, está bien, no le diremos nada. – Bulma se desilusiono un poco pero en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón, no había nadie más orgulloso en el mundo que Vegeta.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo quieres planificarlo Bulma?

\- Pues cogemos un par de cajas con capsulas básicas, le decimos a tu hermano que nos acompañe y a la aventura.

\- Me parece bien, pero hay un problema, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar las bolas y cómo vamos a saber dónde mirar?

\- Buena pregunta, déjame pensar cómo hacer y te digo, aún tenemos días de instituto antes de las vacaciones

\- Bien, me tengo que ir a casa, mañana hablamos. Hasta mañana. – cuando Ann se fue de la corporación, Bulma estuvo intentando idear algún dispositivo que pudiera detectar las bolas mágicas pero había otro problema no sabía cómo eran ni de qué material estaban hechas para poder localizarlas, en medio de esto, sonó la puerta de su casa, cuando fue a abrir no se sorprendió de ver quien estaba llamando a su puerta.

\- Hola Yamcha, ¿qué quieres? – dijo Bulma con desgana porque no quería aguantarlo

\- Hola Bulma, ¿estás sola? – preguntó él con interés de saber si estaba con el tío que le atacó la otra vez

\- No te importa, dime qué quieres. Estoy ocupada.

\- Verás quería saber si quieres salir conmigo un rato

\- Yamcha creí que te había dejado claro que no quiero nada contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Pero hemos quedado como amigos ¿no?

\- No tengo claro eso, después de lo que me hiciste y de todas las traiciones.

\- Vale, lo último que quiero es presionarte, no quiero hacer eso. Chao Bulma

\- Chao Yamcha. – Después de que Bulma cerró la puerta de la corporación, Yamcha quedó con la intriga de si estaba sola o no, pero lo que tenía claro era que quería recuperar a Bulma a como dé lugar no permitiría que nadie se la quitara. Mientras tanto Bulma estaba comiéndose la cabeza pensando en cómo podía idear una especie de radar o algo por el estilo para poder localizar las bolas mágicas, estaba en su laboratorio privado cuando de repente mira en una estantería que había una caja marrón con la etiqueta de "privado", tenía la letra de su padre, le pico la curiosidad y estuvo viendo que había dentro. De entre todas las cosas, había una que le llamó la atención era una bola pequeña, de color naranja y con una estrella en el centro, le sonaba de haber visto ese objeto en algún libro y fue rápidamente a ver si era lo que ella creía y efectivamente lo era: había encontrado la bola de una estrella. Ahora ya tenía algo con qué poder crear un radar para poder detectarlas más fácilmente.

 _"_ _Bien, con esto podré crear un radar para detectar las bolas más fácilmente, Ann se pondrá muy contenta"_ pensó Bulma muy contenta y se puso manos a la obra.

Pasó una semana dese que Bulma se puso a fabricar el radar para localizar las bolas mágicas, durante ese tiempo, Vegeta no la había ningún día, ella ya estaba empezando a pensar que ya no la quería ni quería saber nada de ella, hasta que una noche sucedió lo que ella más quería en ese momento. Ella estaba echada en cama, estaba cansada después de haber estado fabricando el radar, de repente, se oye un leve pitido que sale del rastreador que Vegeta le mandó para poder estar en contacto ambos, lo coge, lo pone en su oreja y presiona el botón.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, Bulma, soy yo, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿a ti que te parece cómo estoy? Llevo más de una semana sin saber de ti y aun por encima me preguntas que cómo estoy – Bulma estaba muy enfadada porque no había tenido noticias de él en todo ese tiempo, ya sabía que estando allá en esa base iba a ser difícil hablar todos los días con él, pero por lo menos llamar para decir que estaba bien no le costaba nada, según pensaba ella.

\- Ya te había dicho que te llamaría cuando pudiera, no sabes lo que es estar aquí. Tengo que hacerlo con discreción, si me descubren nos pueden matar a los dos y no querrás eso ¿verdad? – cuando ella escucho eso, se le encogió el corazón, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta tenía razón. La situación de él era muy difícil y sobre todo, muy peligrosa. A él también le gustaría poder llamarla todos los días, escuchar su voz ya que no podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, ni abrazarla, ni besarla, él también la entendía pero ella, en ese momento, no tenía razón.

\- Lo siento cariño, tienes razón, sé que tienes que andar con cuidado, pero es que te echo tanto de menos y el no saber cómo estás me mata, ¿me perdonas?

\- Sí, te perdono, yo también te entiendo pero por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer

\- Ya lo sé, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos días?

\- Pues entrenar e ir a misiones de conquista, ¿y tú?

\- Pues ir a clases y estar con tu hermana

\- ¿Cómo está Ann?

\- Ella está bien, sigue entrenando como siempre. También te echa mucho de menos

\- Hmp – Vegeta solo dijo eso porque aunque con Bulma estuviera tragando el orgullo, tampoco se iba a pasar ya no sólo porque su mujer fuera a decírselo a alguien sino porque al estar en la base y si lo oían tan "cursi" se burlarían de él.

\- Bulma tengo que dejarte, te prometo que la próxima vez que te llame haremos algo… más interesante… - dijo él de manera pícara porque desde que estuvo con Bulma no volvió a ir con ninguna otra mujer, aunque ella no su hubiera enterado, no le sería infiel jamás.

\- Ah, vale cariño, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo excitante contigo jeje te amo mi príncipe.

\- Yo también – después de decir eso, Vegeta cortó la comunicación ya que aunque estaba en su habitación no estaba del todo seguro de que en los pasillos no hubieran soldados merodeando por ahí.

 _"_ _Será mejor que me dé una ducha fría y me vaya a entrenar pero antes iré a espabilar a Nappa y Raditz ya que deben estar perdiendo el tiempo"_ pensó Vegeta.

De nuevo, en La Tierra, Bulma estaba rebosante de felicidad ya que había hablado con su amado, el radar lo tenía construido, solo quedaba que terminarán las clases y emprender el viaje en busca de las bolas de dragón.

15 días después…

El final del curso había llegado, Bulma y Ann estaban preparando las cosas para emprender su viaje, al fin. En ese tiempo, Bulma habló con Vegeta casi todos los días ya que él no tenía casi misiones y lo único que hacía era entrenar en la base y por fin él había hablado con su hermana y ella estaba más tranquila de poder haber hablado con su hermano casi a menudo.

El mismo día que iban a emprender el viaje, Bulma ya sabía que no iba a hablar con Vegeta porque sabía que le habían asignado una misión y estaría por lo menos una semana fuera, una semana sin hablar con su gran amor. A Ann no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran hacer ese viaje porque iba su hermano Kakarot con ella y su amiga, así que sus padres estaban tranquilos, de todas formas Bardock al tener rastreador iba a controlar los movimientos de sus hijos ya que aun así estaba intranquilo, debido a que su hijo no era un hombre del todo maduro y podía llegar a ser demasiado despreocupado.

Ann se encontraba en su cuarto preparando sus capsulas, en un rato llegaría Bulma para ir a buscarlos a los dos.

\- Bien ya tengo todo listo. Kakarot, ¿ya tienes todo? – no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, lo llamó un par de veces más y seguía sin devolverle respuesta así que fue a ver qué pasaba. Bajó al salón y se encontró con su hermano hablando con Chichi, bastante cerca uno del otro.

\- Así que ¿ya te vas hoy con tu hermana y su amiga? – preguntó Chichi

\- Sí, en cuanto Bulma llegué emprenderemos el viaje

\- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?

\- Pues no lo sé, a lo mejor todo el verano, depende de cómo vaya todo

\- Ah, ¿a ti te gustaría que yo fuera también con vosotros? – preguntó Chichi ilusionada de que él dijera que sí.

\- Pues, por mí no hay problema pero no sé qué pensaran mi hermana y Bulma

\- Tranquilo hermanito, yo encantada de que se apunte – cuando Ann dijo eso, le guiño el ojo a su hermano

\- ¿No te importa? ¿de verdad? – preguntó Chichi porque no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Por supuesto, puedes venir con nosotros

\- Bien, iré a preparar mis cosas y en un momento vengo. Bien! – Chichi se fue muy feliz a su casa a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, Kakarot por su parte estaba encantado de que ella fuera ya que, desde que la conoció, le estaba empezando a gustar y a lo mejor ese viaje le iba a ayudar a avanzar más con ella, pero lo que él no sabía es que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

De un momento a otro, una nave descendió del cielo y una chica de pelo azul salió de la misma.

\- Hola chicos, ¿ya estáis listos? – saludó Bulma muy contenta de hacer ese viaje

\- Hola Bulma, ahora vamos, espera un momento – dijo Ann dirigiéndose hacia su hermano mayor para que acabara de preparar lo que a él le hacía falta. Mientras estaban terminando, Bulma divisó a lo lejos a Chichi, la chica que estaba detrás de Kakarot, no es que le cayera mal pero no sabía por qué estaba viniendo hacia la casa con un pequeño equipaje

\- Ah, hola, te llamabas Bulma, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, soy yo y tú, Chichi, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿qué tal?

\- Muy bien, ¿a dónde vas con esa bolsa?

\- Ah, no te lo dijo Ann, me voy con vosotros de viaje, como no voy a ver a Kakarot en bastante tiempo pues así estoy con él

\- Bien, vengo enseguida. – Bulma estaba empezando a enfadarse ya que no era un viaje de amigos que se lo van a pasar bien, no quería que nadie más se enterara del propósito verdadero del viaje, se adentró en el interior de la casa en busca de su amiga para preguntarle.

\- Ann, dime una cosa, ¿Chichi vendrá con nosotros?

\- Sí, pero tu tranquila que no nos va a molestar mientras busquemos las bolas

\- Es que no quiero que descubra el verdadero motivo del viaje

\- Ya lo sé, sólo está interesada en estar con mi hermano, tú tranquila.

\- Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Ya habían acabado de preparar las cosas y se dirigieron hacia el exterior, hacia la nave para iniciar su viaje, antes de que entraran en la nave, Bardock y Gine salieron a despedir a sus hijos.

\- Bueno portaros bien e ir con mucho cuidado, es el primer viaje que hacéis sin nosotros – dijo Gine a sus hijos

\- Sí, mamá tranquila, si ocurre algo seréis los primeros en saberlo – dijo Ann

\- Muy bien, haz caso a tu hermano

\- Poner en práctica todo lo que hemos entrenado eh! Quiero que volváis más fuertes de lo que ya sois porque al volver voy a ver lo que habéis hecho – dijo Bardock a los dos, aunque la advertencia iba más a Kakarot que a su hija ya que debido a la presencia de Chichi no había entrenado mucho

\- Jejeje ¿lo dices por mí papá? – dijo Kakarot de manera ingenua aunque acertada

\- Yo no digo nada – contestó Bardock

Después de las despedidas, Bulma enciende la nave para dar paso al inicio de su viaje, tenía el radar al lado del volante para ir a dónde tenía que ir siguiendo las coordenadas de localización de cada bola, aunque ya tenía una que estaba escondida en su casa, tenían que encontrar otras seis más.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo que subo más, el fin de semana que viene no voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo por eso subo éste, espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la historia, me encantara leerlas. Saludos a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Comienza la búsqueda de las bolas**

Llevaban ya un día y medio de viaje y el radar no daba señales todavía de la localización de ninguna bola mágica, era un poco frustrante para Bulma y sus amigos. Se hacía ya de noche y decidieron parar para descansar, detuvieron el coche en el que iban y Bulma lo transformó en capsula, lo guardó y después sacó la capsula correspondiente a una casa, que era bastante amplia para todos, incluida Chichi que se apuntó en el último momento y cada uno tenía su habitación.

\- Bueno vamos a preparar la cena, ¿Ann me ayudas? – le preguntó Bulma a su amiga

\- Sí, claro. Kakarot, ¿te gustaría cenar algo especial?

\- No, lo que vosotras queráis, me da igual. ¿Y tú, Chichi?

\- Yo como lo que vosotras preparéis, como de todo.

Las dos amigas se pusieron a hacer la cena y mientras lo hacían, se pusieron a charlar un poco.

\- Bueno y ¿qué tal con mi hermano? No me has contado nada o casi nada desde que se fue

\- Pues… bien… jijiji al principio me llamaba muy poco, pero ahora me llama todos los días o casi, estamos hablando mucho más, conociéndonos y a veces jugamos un poquito jijiji ¿me entiendes? – dijo Bulma pícaramente dando a entender lo que hacía a veces con Vegeta a través del rastreador

\- Jajajaja te entiendo perfectamente, me alegro que te vaya tan bien con mi hermano, creo que le hacía falta sentir lo que es estar enamorado

\- Sí, yo creo que también, pocas veces me dice que me ama pero el hecho de llamarme casi todos los días, me demuestra que le importo

\- Por supuesto, mi hermano es muy orgulloso pero sentimientos tiene… ocultos, pero los tiene… ¿qué más preparamos? – dijo Ann cogiendo platos e ingredientes de la nevera.

Mientras hacían la cena, Kakarot y Chichi estaban en el salón hablando cómodamente.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí con nosotros – dijo Kakarot un poco sonrojado por el comentario

\- Oh! Gracias, yo estoy encantada de estar aquí pero me da la sensación de que no le caigo muy bien a Bulma

\- Y, ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque parece que está molesta que yo haya decidido venir con vosotros en este viaje

\- Ah, es por eso. No para nada, no te preocupes, ella tiene mucho carácter. Eso es todo.

\- Vale, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa y espero que no te molestes

\- Dime

\- ¿Hay algo entre tú y Bulma?

\- Queeee? Noo, noo, para nada, sólo somos buenos amigos. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, además ella tiene pareja.

\- Ah, vale, es que… verás… tú… me gustas mucho – al decir esto Chichi se sonrojó como un tomate y giró la cara avergonzada por el comentario que acababa de hacer

\- Eh! Vaya… pues… creo que es buen momento para decirte… que… tú… pues… a mí también me gustas – dijo Kakarot acercándose más a ella. En el momento en que Chichi giró la cara para encarar a Kakarot, se dieron un tierno beso, ambos no eran para nada expertos en cómo besar pero les gustó mucho beso y pudieron confirmar lo que se acababan de declarar. Cuando, por fin, se separaron, Ann y Bulma estaban entrando en el salón con la cena, estaban poniendo los platos de comida en la mesa.

\- Vamos a cenar hermanito, venga que hice tu comida favorita.

\- Humm… que hambre tengo. A comer. – dijo Kakarot doblemente feliz, por un lado por declararse a Chichi y por otro, por la comida que había en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió de manera muy tranquila y bastante animada ya que estaban contando anécdotas, haciendo comentarios de todo tipo, entremedias, Kakarot y Chichi se miraban disimuladamente con una tierna sonrisa, cuando Ann y Bulma estaban recogiendo los platos, Kakarot, por debajo de la mesa, cogió la mano de Chichi y estuvieron así hasta que las chicas llevaron el postre a la mesa.

La hora de dormir había llegado, cada uno se fue a su habitación ya que no había problema de espacio, Bulma había acabado de ducharse y se echó en cama esperando que sonara el rastreador para hablar con su amado príncipe, esperó una hora, dos horas… hasta que el sueño la venció. A mitad de la noche, se escuchó un leve pitido que Bulma escuchó y del susto se cayó de la cama, supo enseguida de dónde provenía: era del rastreador, lo cogió rápidamente y se lo puso en la oreja.

\- Hola, ¿Vegeta?, ¿estás ahí?

\- Hola, si soy yo, perdona que tardara tanto en llamarte. Tuve una misión y acabó de llegar.

\- Tranquilo, sé que no siempre puedes llamarme todos los días, así que lo di por hecho, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, bastante cansado pero soy muy fuerte y aguanto todo – dijo Vegeta con orgullo

\- Jejeje ya sé que eres muy fuerte, ojalá pudieras estar aquí conmigo, estaríamos los dos juntitos

\- Ya sabes cómo son las cosas mujer, sabes que de momento no podemos hacer más. Y ya verás cómo pronto podré ir a verte otra vez, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Ya lo sé y me da rabia. Ojala pudiera ayudarte a derrotar a Freezer de alguna manera.

\- De eso me encargo yo, esa lagartija va a pagar muy caro el haberme tenido esclavizado.

\- Bueno te dejo descansar, cariño. Te amo.

\- Hmp… yo también… buenas noches

\- Buenas noches Vegeta – al decir esto Bulma le lanzó un beso y apagó el rastreador. Vegeta agradecía que no estuviera ella delante de él porque si no se habría dado cuenta del enorme sonrojo que tenía ahora en su cara. El príncipe empezaba a estar inquieto, se dio cuenta de que Zarbon y Dodoria estaban más controladores que antes con las salidas de todos los soldados, incluidos de la clase de elite, en un principio no le extraño ya que Freezer era obseso del control pero después empezó a darse cuenta de que esos controles iban más hacia él, tendría que tener más cuidado si no quería poner a Bulma y a su hermana en peligro y por el momento no podía viajar a la tierra, aunque se muriera de ganas de ir, pero sabía que era extremadamente peligroso. Ya pensaría qué hacer para poder burlar las nuevas medidas de seguridad y control, ahora lo que debía hacer era descansar ya que tenía que entrenar duramente si algún día quería derrotar a Freezer.

Un nuevo día llegó al Planeta Tierra, Ann y Bulma ya estaban levantadas y estaban preparando el desayuno, de repente, un pitido salió del radar de las bolas mágicas, Bulma lo cogió para comprobar que estaba pasando.

\- Guay, Ann mira el radar está indicando la presencia de dos bolas mágicas y por lo que parece están juntas.

\- Perfecto, ¿en qué posición están?

\- Pues están muy cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que vayamos a comprobarlo?

\- Sí, por supuesto, vamos.

\- Y ¿qué hacemos con tu hermano y Chichi?

\- Primero vamos a ver dónde están y si nos hace falta su ayuda, vengo yo a buscarlo.

Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde supuestamente indicaba el radar que estaban las bolas mágicas. Estaban detrás de una cascada dentro de unas rocas.

\- Creo que están detrás de esa cascada

\- Vale, dame el radar y vuelo hasta allí a ver si las veo

\- Toma y ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes jeje

Ann cogió el radar y voló hasta allí. Tardó unos 15 minutos en salir de allí y Bulma estaba de los nervios, no sabía que había detrás de la cascada pero le extrañaba que su amiga tardara tanto en volver. 5 minutos más tarde, vio salir a Ann con las dos bolas mágicas en la mano.

\- Las tengo, aquí están las bolas mágicas – dijo Ann muy contenta de haber encontrado dos de golpe.

\- Bien, genial, ya sólo nos quedan 4, si seguimos así no tardaremos encontrarlas todas.

\- Vamos a casa y las guardaremos

\- Vale

Mientras se estaban dirigiendo hacia la casa-capsula, Ann empezó a encontrarse mal y se cayó al suelo desmayada.

\- Ann, ¿qué te pasa? Contéstame – Cuando Bulma escuchó el golpe, se giró y vio cómo se desplomaba su amiga en el suelo. Corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa a despertar a Kakarot para que la llevara en brazos y ver que le pasaba.

\- Kakarot, despierta, por favor.

\- Emmm… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu hermana se ha desmayado, no responde

\- ¿Qué? – a Kakarot se le paró el corazón pensando en qué podía haberle pasado a su hermana para que se pusiera así, salió corriendo de la casa en busca de su hermana. Cuando se acercó a ella, vio que en su mano derecha había una mordedura de lo que parecía una serpiente, seguramente era venenosa.

\- Mira tiene esto en la mano, hay que hacer algo…

\- Sí, voy a buscar en los libros a ver si hay algún remedio – dijo Bulma totalmente asustada porque no sabía qué podía ayudar a su amiga.

Con todo el alboroto, Chichi se despertó, se dirigió al salón y vio lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ah, hola Chichi, mi hermana se ha desmayado y tiene esta mordedura en su mano, sospecho que pudo ser una serpiente. – cuando Kakarot le dijo eso, Chichi salió fuera de la casa, él se sorprendió porque no sabía que iba a hacer. Al momento Chichi volvió a entrar y le pidió a él que la ayudara.

\- Ayúdame, rápido, hay que actuar ya.

\- Vale, pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Tú mira y calla

Chichi se dispuso a hacer que el veneno saliera por los dos agujeritos provocados por los dientes de la serpiente, cuando vio que ya no había ni rastro del veneno le puso a Ann dentro de la herida unas hierbas que había cerca de la casa que servían para curar la herida y desinfectar.

Ann pasó todo el día durmiendo, al principio tenía mucha fiebre, pero cuando actúo Chichi le fue bajando progresivamente. Ya era otra vez de noche y se despertó de golpe.

\- Eh, ¿hola? ¿Bulma? ¿hermanito? – Estaba desorientada, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado.

\- Ah, hola ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿estás bien? – dijo Bulma contenta de que su amiga se hubiera despertado

\- Sí, estoy mejor, gracias pero ¿qué me pasó? ¿Me desmaye?

\- Sí, cuando cogiste las bolas te desmayaste, por lo visto te mordió una serpiente y si no fuera por Chichi a lo mejor hubieras muerto.

\- Ufff menos mal, por cierto ¿dónde está? Le quiero dar las gracias

\- Salió un rato con tu hermano a tomar el aire.

\- Ah, vale, entonces ¿qué estrellas tienen las bolas?

\- Son las bolas de tres y seis estrellas. Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso y descansa, te traeré algo de comida.

\- Vale, gracias.

Por suerte había sido un susto, pero debía andar con más cuidado, por poco se muere y si hubiera pasado eso a Vegeta le habría dado algo. Ahora ya tenían tres bolas mágicas, ya sólo les quedaban cuatro.

Mientras tanto en la base de Freezer, éste está reunido con Zarbon y Dodoria.

\- ¿Tenéis novedades o no?

\- Sí, Lord Freezer, parece que Vegeta se comunica casi todos los días con alguien pero no sabemos con quien todavía.

\- Averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste, a lo mejor tiene aliados y si lo son, podría usarlos para atacarnos. Quiero resultados enseguida.

\- Sí, amo

\- Fuera de mi vista los dos.

Cuando Freezer se quedó solo, hizo pasar a una figura, que era de su total confianza, más que Dodoria y Zarbon juntos.

\- ¿Alguna novedad que deba saber?

\- No, señor Freezer, ninguna novedad.

\- Muy bien, quiero que vigiles a la princesa, si Vegeta se cree que no sabía nada de que su querida hermana estaba viva es que es muy ingenuo.

\- Por supuesto amo, así lo haré

\- Confío plenamente en ti…jejeje – dijo Freezer con una sonrisa diabólica a la extraña figura con la que hablaba.

Continuara…

Aquí va el capítulo que os debía del fin de semana pasado que no pude subir, intentaré subir el domingo a ver si me da tiempo porque con los estudios estoy hasta arriba.

¿Quién creéis que será la figura con la que Freezer estaba hablando?; ¿Dodoria y Zarbon descubrirán lo que hace Vegeta todas las noches? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, abrazos a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Empiezan los problemas**

En la Tierra…

Ya tenía 3 bolas mágicas, ahora les quedaba reunir las otras cuatro para poder pedir un deseo a Shenlong, estaban viajando en el coche capsula de Bulma cuando, de repente, el radar detecta la presencia de una bola mágica, marcaba un poco lejos pero ya era alentador poder encontrar otra bola más.

\- Chicos, el radar me está indicando que hay otra bola mágica, está lejos pero no creo que haya problema.

\- Bien, vamos allá entonces – dijo Ann emocionada de que cada vez estaba más cerca el poder reunirlas todas

\- Vale, vamos pero… - dijo Kakarot

\- Pero, ¿qué hermano? ¿qué ocurre?

\- Porque no paramos un rato y comemos algo, me muero de hambre – las tres se caen al estilo anime, entonces Bulma interviene

\- Has comido hace una hora y ¿ya tienes hambre? No puedo creerlo, ahora te esperas a que sea loa hora de cenar

\- Joooo está bien – dijo Kakarot resignado ya que en parte tenía razón Bulma pero el seguiría con hambre hasta la noche.

Planeta Freezer…

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando como siempre en una sala especial, mientras entrenaba no podía evitar pensar en cómo estarían su hermana y Bulma ya que hacía dos días que no hablaba con ellas, no porque no tuviera ganas, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que algo sospechoso pasaba con respecto a él y decidió andar con mucho más cuidado sobre todo después de haber escuchado una conversación entre Dodoria y Zarbon, justo hace dos días.

Flashback

 _Vegeta estaba volviendo a su cuarto con la intención de darse una ducha y hablar con Bulma un ratito como hacía todas las noches, pero antes de llegar detectó que había una puerta abierta y la curiosidad le pudo y se puso a escuchar que estaba pasando._

\- _¿Qué crees que está tramando Freezer? Últimamente se reúne con una gente muy extraña que no habíamos visto antes – dijo Zarbon_

\- _Ni idea, mandé a algunos soldados a indagar pero no han encontrado nada, lo que me molesta es que no tenga la confianza de decírnoslo, se supone que somos sus más fieles servidores. – dijo Dodoria un poco receloso_

\- _Sí, tienes razón. Pero te apuesto a que tiene que ver con Vegeta y la investigación que nos mandó hacer sobre él – dijo Zarbon. Vegeta, al escuchar eso, se le paró el corazón de repente, no había detectado la presencia de ninguno de los dos espiándole ya que si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera tomado medidas de inmediato ya que podía poner en riesgo a las dos personas que él más quería, a parte de su propia integridad._

\- _Tenemos que averiguar que pretende Freezer – dijo Dodoria decidido_

\- _Tranquilo, no tengas prisa, tarde o temprano nos pedirá nuestra colaboración, así que de momento no haremos nada._

\- _Está bien_

 _Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto a esconder el rastreador que usaba con Bulma y su hermana para hablar con ellas, por si registraban su habitación mientras él estaba en alguna misión. Ese día decidió poner tierra de por medio, no iba a dejar de hablar con ellas, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que tendría que andar con mucho más cuidado y para poder comunicarse con ellas tendría que ser fuera de la base._

 _"_ _Tendré que tener más cuidado, pero no le diré nada ni a Bulma ni a mi hermana ya que si se enteran podrían ponerse frenéticas y a lo mejor mi hermana cogería una nave y vendría hasta aquí para hacerle frente a Freezer y de momento, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, ni siquiera si nos juntáramos los dos contra él. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido… lo único que se me ocurre es encontrar la manera de transformarme en superguerrero, tendré que hablar con Nappa a ver si sabe algo de eso ya que es una antigua leyenda pero puede ser cierta". Vegeta había tomado una decisión, le costaría llevarla a cabo, pero no tenía otro remedio._

Fin del flashback

 _"_ _Tengo que hablar con Nappa y cuanto antes mejor"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigía a una sala común a buscar a Nappa para hablar sobre los superguerreros. Cuando llegó a la sala, vio a Nappa al fondo hablando con Raditz, se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Nappa tengo que hablar contigo, ahora – dijo Vegeta completamente serio, bueno como es él.

\- Está bien – dijo Nappa intrigado porque no sabía qué le iba a decir Vegeta. El príncipe lo llevo a una parte alejada de la sala y se pusieron a hablar.

\- Quiero que me hables de la leyenda de los superguerreros

\- Lo único que sé es que es una leyenda muy antigua, lo que se sabe es que aparece cada 1000 años y que tiene mucho más poder que un saiyan ordinario, nada más, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Hmp, eso no te incumbe – y Vegeta se fue a su cuarto pensando en lo que le dijo Nappa.

 _"_ _No es suficiente información, pero es un comienzo, voy a tener que arreglármelas para poder transformarme y yo seré el que lo consiga, cueste lo que cueste"_ pensó de manera orgullosa que si lo conseguía, podría derrotar a Freezer y librarse de esa sabandija para siempre.

En otra parte de la base, había una figura de mediana estatura y bastante joven que estaba pensando.

 _"_ _No sé por qué Freezer quiere que vigile a Ann, a mí me parece una buena chica, no sé qué tendrá en contra de ella"_ pensaba, ya que era la persona con la que Freezer estuvo hablando y al cual le había encargado que vigilara a la princesa y le informara de cualquier movimiento. Se trataba de Sergio, el chico que Ann conoció en el instituto y del que no supo nunca más. Resulta que los padres de él murieron cuando era muy joven y Freezer había organizado una expedición de reconocimiento por el sistema solar (de esto Vegeta nunca supo nada ya que él estaba en otra misión) entonces unos soldados del emperador fueron a la Tierra y encontraron al niño, que de aquella tenía 10 años, solo y mal herido, lo llevaron a la nave, Freezer lo vio y supo que en un futuro le sería de mucha utilidad así que decidió curarle. Una vez curado, el emperador lo reclutó para su ejército por aquel entonces ya estaba con la alerta de la hermana de Vegeta pero como no sabía de su localización, todavía no podía hacer nada, así que mandó a Sergio a un planeta lejano para que algunos de sus soldados lo entrenaran y educaran. Poco antes de que Vegeta se enterara del paradero de su hermana, Freezer había recibido la noticia de que había una actividad poco usual en la Tierra y decidió mandar a Sergio para que reconociera el terreno, entonces fue cuando él en el instituto conoció a Ann, solo que había una cosa que Freezer no podía controlar ni sobre él ni sobre nadie: los sentimientos. Cuando él vio a la princesa en el instituto, al instante, se enamoró de ella y no quería ni traicionarla ni hacerle daño pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes del emperador porque si no lo mandaría al otro mundo. En ese instante, en la nave, estaba teniendo un debate mental importante y que tenía que tomar una decisión: seguir bajo las órdenes de Freezer y obedecerle en todo o volver a la Tierra junto a la princesa y estar con ella sin importarle lo que su jefe le hiciera a él con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

En la Tierra…

Kakarot estaba escalando una montaña para tratar de conseguir la bola mágica que el radar había detectado, Bulma le dijo que fuera él porque no quería que a Ann le pasara lo de la otra vez, él, como buen hermano mayor, accedió.

\- Solo un poco más… no me queda nada para alcanzarla – dijo Kakarot haciendo un último esfuerzo por conseguir la bola mágica. Bien! Ya la tengo, yupii!

\- Bien hermanito, la has conseguido, venga baja despacio no vayas a darte un golpe.

\- Está bien

Cuando él bajo, comprobaron qué bola mágica era y se trataba de la bola de 5 estrellas, ya tenían 4, les quedaba menos para poder ayudar a Vegeta.

\- Bien ya tenemos 4 bolas, sólo nos quedan 3. ¿Qué os parece si descansamos y seguimos mañana? Seguro que Kakarot tiene hambre – dijo Bulma

\- Sí, sí, tengo muchísima hambre… Gracias Bulma

\- Jejeje no tienes remedio.

Bulma abrió la capsula correspondiente a la casa y se dispusieron a hacer la cena. En esta ocasión les tocó hacer la cena a Ann y a Chichi, ya que Bulma quería estar sola un momento, llevaba un par de día que estaba un poco triste y se estaba empezando a comer la cabeza: no sabía nada de Vegeta desde hacía dos días, no sabía por qué dejó de llamarla tan de repente, tampoco había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo sin hablar con él pero había cogido la costumbre muy rápido de hablar con él todas las noches y de incluso "jugar" entre los dos, aunque fuera en la distancia. Se empezó a comer la cabeza, llegando incluso a pensar que ya no le importaba, que ya no la quería.

 _"_ _¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué Vegeta no me llama? ¿Acaso ya no me ama? O algo peor, a lo mejor está mal herido o puede que Freezer le haya hecho daño… tengo que encontrar la manera de enterarme de por qué esto tan de repente, a mí nada se me escapa, soy Bulma Brief y siempre consigo lo que me propongo"_ pensó Bulma preocupada, enfadada, triste, intrigada… tenía un cumulo de emociones en su interior.

La cena había transcurrido de manera muy tranquila y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones intentando descansar para seguir con la búsqueda, cuando de repente, se oyen ruidos fuera de la casa y se levantan todos por los repentinos sonidos.

\- ¿Qué puede ser eso? – dijo Bulma un poco asustada ya que no se imaginaba quien o que podía ser.

\- Saldré a mirar, vosotras quedaros aquí – dijo Kakarot saliendo de la casa e inspeccionando los alrededores. No había nada extraño, lo único que podía haber causado algún ruido era el viento que hacía mover las hojas de los árboles o algún animal salvaje, pero entonces se fija en una parte del bosque que hay una figura de su misma estatura, más o menos. Se acerca para ver qué es y se queda sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba en absoluto: era Yamcha. Desde que Bulma y sus amigos salieron de viaje, él los estuvo siguiendo durante todo ese tiempo ya que como tenía intención de reconquistar a Bulma no podía perder ninguna oportunidad, pero no tenía claro que estaban haciendo.

\- Eh? Yamcha, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿eras tú el que hacías esos ruidos? – preguntó Kakarot totalmente intrigado, no eran precisamente muy buenos amigos pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

\- Sí, lo siento mucho, es que verás quería ver a Bulma pero me habían dicho que se había ido de viaje pero no sabía a dónde así que me propuse a seguirla a ver si tenía ocasión de hablar con ella. – explicó Yamcha

\- Ah, vale, pero podrías haberte acercado y habernos preguntado, en vez de andar de espía, la verdad asustaste a las chicas.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención.

\- Anda, ven – dijo Kakarot que ya se dirigía hacia la casa junto con Yamcha.

Una vez que habían llegado, Bulma se quedó muy sorprendida de quien había sido ya que nunca había pensado que llegaría hasta esos extremos de seguirla a todas partes, porque aunque aún no sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual él estaba allí, se lo podía imaginar.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Bulma intentando buscar respuestas.

\- Luego te lo cuento, no te preocupes, no quería molestar, ¿puedo quedarme con vosotros? – preguntó Yamcha esperando que la respuesta de su ex fuera afirmativa

\- Es que… no hay más habitaciones… además nadie te ha invitado. – dijo Bulma con tono enfadado ya que no quería tenerlo cerca pero tampoco pretendía ser grosera ni nada pero realmente, no quería darle explicaciones de lo qué hacía ni nada.

\- Venga Bulma no seas así, cuantos más seamos mejor – Kakarot, al decir esto, le guiñó el ojo a Bulma dándole a entender que le dejara unirse al viaje.

\- Hacer lo que queráis. – Bulma se enfadó totalmente, después se dirigió a su habitación furiosa por la situación.

 _"_ _Ahora tendré que aguantar a éste, que fastidio. Sé que nadie le dirá el verdadero motivo de este viaje pero no me gusta tenerlo encima todo el día ya que si Vegeta me llegara a llamar no quiero que él piense mal… ya pensaré alguna forma de quitármelo de encima"_ pensó Bulma enfadada y a la vez resignada.

Continuara…

Por fin terminé el capítulo, me costó un poco pero ya está hecho. Hay muchos frentes abiertos: Vegeta tiene que transformarse en superguerrero; Sergio resulta que trabaja para Freezer; Yamcha aún sigue con la obsesión de que Bulma vuelva con él y Bulma se está comiendo la cabeza por el tema de que Vegeta no la esté llamando, ¿cómo creéis que resultara todo esto? Lo iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos, hasta el fin de semana que viene.


	16. Chapter 16

**El reencuentro**

En la Tierra…

4 bolas mágicas… parece mentira como pudieron reunirlas tan rápidamente, esperaban que el resto fueran tan fácil de conseguirlas.

 _"_ _Menos mal que Bulma construyo el radar para detectarlas que sino no sé cómo habríamos hecho para poder conseguirlas"_ pensó Ann que estaba muy contenta de los avances que estaban consiguiendo.

Un nuevo día amanece y también una nueva aventura en la vida de nuestros jóvenes saiyans y compañía, Bulma se encontraba en su cama muy despierta, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en Vegeta, ya hacía cuatro días que no sabía nada de él, que no la llamaba ni nada. En un principio pensó que estaba en alguna misión pero se extrañaba que no le hubiera dicho nada la última vez que hablaron los dos, estaba deseando escuchar su voz, hablar con él, saber que estaba bien, de repente, se oyen unos pitidos que ella reconoce enseguida. Se dirige rápidamente al cajón donde tenía el rastreador que usaba para hablar con Vegeta, se lo pone en la oreja y lo activa.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Vegeta?

\- Hola – dijo Vegeta muy serio

\- Vegeta, cariño, menos mal que me llamas, ya estaba pensando en lo peor: en que te había pasado algo o que ya no me querías… ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó?

\- Nada, no pasó nada. Tuve una misión de improviso y pude contactar contigo para que estuvieras tranquila.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? Te notó un tono de voz que no me gusta… - preguntó Bulma asustada.

\- No pasa nada, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago mujer – dijo Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia. Él no quería ser así con ella pero si le hablaba como siempre acabaría contándole sus dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando en la base y se preocuparía y él no quería eso.

\- Vale, vale no te enfades. Te echo mucho de menos, Vegeta.

\- Hmp… ¿cómo has estado estos días?

\- Bien, he estado con tu hermana. Ella está muy bien, cada día se vuelve más fuerte, seguro que a ella le gustaría mucho verte.

\- Habrá tiempo de eso, no te preocupes. Tengo que dejarte, me llaman para salir a una misión. No te preocupes ni te alteres, te llamaré cuando pueda, ¿vale?

\- Vale cielo, te amo Vegeta.

\- Hmp… yo también – A Vegeta le costó decir esta frase, no porque hubiera dejado de amar a Bulma, sino porque temía que le hubieran escuchado en la base, que ésa era la razón por la cual había hablado de esa forma pero no iba a decírselo a ella, ahora estaba más tranquilo porque había podido oír su voz y comprobar que estaba bien.

Bulma, por su parte, estaba feliz porque había hablado con Vegeta aunque le había notado distinto a otra veces, no entendía el motivo por el cual había actuado así, pero como ella es una persona curiosa e inquieta se propuso el saber qué estaba pasando, por qué él estaba así. Por lo menos estaba tranquila porque pudo comprobar que él estaba bien.

Después de eso, se dirigió a la ducha para luego vestirse y bajar a la cocina y hacer el desayuno, ya que cada día le tocaba a cada uno y a ese día le tocaba a ella. Cuando entró, se encontró con la última persona que ella deseaba ver: Yamcha.

\- Buenos días – dijo Bulma de manera indiferente tratando de no entablar demasiada conversación con él.

\- Buenos días Bulma, ¿qué tal has dormido? ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- No, no, no hace falta, ya lo hago yo todo – dijo Bulma rápidamente ya que comprobó que él había dicho eso con demasiada rapidez y deseando acercarse él a ella.

\- Como quieras – dijo Yamcha un poco decepcionado porque quería realmente ayudarla, pero a la vez quería acercarse a ella ya que aún le gustaba demasiado (físicamente hablando) ya que ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con pronunciadas curvas, con un busto de tamaño generoso y demás. Pero si quería tener un acercamiento con ella y poder llegar a una reconciliación, tenía que hacer las cosas bien para poder conseguirlo.

\- Por cierto, antes de bajar a la cocina, escuche que hablabas con alguien en tu dormitorio, ¿con quién hablabas? – preguntó Yamcha muy intrigado porque sabía que ella dormía sola

\- No es de tu incumbencia, no hablaba con nadie, conmigo misma – dijo Bulma molesta ya que no quería dar explicaciones de lo que hacía y de lo que no y sobre todo a su ex.

\- Perdona, no quería molestarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – preguntó Bulma intentando cambiar de tema y aparentar normalidad.

\- Lo que quieras, ya sabes que como de todo

Bulma estuvo preparando el desayuno durante un buen rato porque al estar dos saiyans, la comida que había que preparar era abundante.

Cuando terminó de llevar la comida a la mesa, llamó a todos para desayunar y en cuestión de segundos estaban todos sentados en la mesa. El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo, sin ningún percance, Bulma estaba incomoda por la presencia de su ex en la mesa ya que no paró de mirarla de manera no muy santa que digamos y estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa. Cuando todos se fueron, Bulma le pidió a Ann que se quedara con ella en la cocina, no quería quedarse sola por si acaso.

\- Ann tengo que decirte una cosa – dijo Bulma emocionada

\- Dime Bulma, parece que estás mejor de humor que ayer, ¿no?

\- Hable con tu hermano esta mañana.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegro un montón, ¿qué te dijo?

\- Me dijo que había tenido una misión de improviso y que por eso no pudo avisarme, pero estaba un poco serio, distante…algo le pasa y no me lo quiere decir…

\- Qué raro en mi hermano! Hay que intentar adivinar qué le pasa pero sin que se dé cuenta, déjamelo a mi

\- Gracias Ann, pásame el paño para limpiar los platos

\- Lo haremos las dos juntas.

Mientras las dos amigas estaban ordenando un poco la casa, Kakarot y Chichi estaban entrenando fuera, bueno no tan intensamente como entre dos saiyans porque si no Chichi saldría mal herida, pero era un buen entrenamiento.

\- Vaya eso ha sido muy bueno, increíble que una chica como tú haga ese tipo de movimientos – dijo Kakarot muy sorprendido por el nivel de Chichi

\- Jajaja entreno desde muy pequeña, es normal – dijo Chichi muy alegremente por demostrarle a su amado que no era ninguna debilucha.

\- Venga sigamos entonces – dijo Kakarot emocionado

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa para asearse. Chichi fue la primera en terminar y había decidido ese día arreglarse para salir un rato con Kakarot ya que después del beso que se dieron no habían hablado de eso, se sentó en el salón a esperar a que acabara de ducharse y vestirse. Pasados 10 minutos, Kakarot fue al salón, ella se fijó muy bien y a lo mejor era impresión suya pero cada día lo veía más guapo, en medio de su ensoñación, Kakarot le dijo.

\- Oye Chichi, estaba pensando que si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo los dos juntos tranquilamente, ¿qué te parece?

\- Oh!... pues… sí, me parece muy bien. Vámonos. – Chichi estaba muy emocionada de que él le hubiera propuesto un plan tan romántico. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la entrada? Enseguida vengo.

\- Eh!... está bien – Kakarot se quedó sorprendido ya que no sabía que iba a hacer ella.

De allí a un rato, Kakarot vio llegar a Chichi a la entrada de la casa y se fijó que tenía una cesta de picnic en la mano entonces comprendió lo que había hecho y le dedicó una sonrisa muy tierna a ella.

Kakarot la cogió en brazos y se fueron a un precioso lago que había al otro lado de la montaña, la verdad es que era el ambiente ideal para un par de enamorados. Cuando bajó, dejó a Chichi sentada en el suelo delicadamente, ella sacó del cesto una manta y la extendió en el suelo para sacar la comida. Estaban pasando una tarde muy relajada, tranquila y serena, hasta que Kakarot habló.

\- Chichi quería decirte una cosa

\- Dime, ¿qué pasa?

\- Verás… es que… no soy bueno diciendo estas cosas pero no he podido dejar de pensar en el beso que nos dimos y en lo que sentí cuando nos lo dimos… es algo que no logró explicar pero me gusta sentirlo, no sé si me explico – explicaba Kakarot con muchos nervios ya que nunca se había declarado a una chica

\- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres yo también siento algo que es maravilloso para mí, pero yo lo siento desde el día en que te vi entrenar y el beso que nos dimos me confirmó lo que verdaderamente siento por ti – dijo Chichi muy sonrojada que parecía un tomate.

\- Jejeje la verdad estás adorable así sonrojada – dijo Kakarot intentando quitar un poco de tensión a la situación ya que ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Como él no sabía cómo expresarle a ella lo que sentía, se acercó suavemente a su rostro y le dio un leve beso cargado de sensaciones y bellos sentimientos que confirmaban, nuevamente, lo que sentían uno por el otro.

\- Te amo Kakarot.

\- Yo… creo que también… - dijo él. Después de eso estuvieron toda la tarde besándose tiernamente, demostrando los sentimientos que tenían, hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron regresar a la casa.

En el interior de la casa, Bulma y Ann estaban inspeccionando el radar del dragón para ver si podían detectar alguna bola mágica más ya que habían tenido suerte y habían encontrado 4 muy rápidamente y pensaron que aún se mantendría esa racha de buena suerte. Hasta que Bulma comprobó que a más de 1000 km de distancia, se encontraba una señal que el radar estaba indicando en ese momento.

\- Mira, el radar está pitando, ¿crees que será una bola mágica? – preguntó Ann intrigada.

\- Supongo que sí, este aparato está diseñado sólo para eso, pero está demasiado lejos aún nos costara unos cuantos días en llegar hasta allí ya que según el radar está en lo alto de una montaña.

\- No hay ningún problema, sabes que mi hermano y yo volamos así que no debería ser tan difícil, ¿no?

\- Supongo que no, si quieres podemos ir allí ahora a reconocer el terreno las dos

\- Vale, tú coge tu nave y yo voy volando, eso sí, si no puedes acceder vuelves a casa ¿entendido?

\- Vale, entendido – dijo Bulma guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

Y así las dos se dirigieron hacia, donde supuestamente estaba la quinta bola mágica, esperando que no fuera un lugar peligroso y accesible para poder cogerla sin problema. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia allí, desde lejos Ann detectó que no era un lugar muy peligroso así sin demora apresuró su vuelo y fue hasta allá. Bajo a tierra firme y estuvo buscando donde podía estar la bola mágica, revisó y revisó el lugar y nada, hasta que en una parte de la montaña vio lo que parecía una cueva y se adentró en ella para ver si estaba por allí la bola mágica, estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada. _"Se me olvidó traer algo para alumbrar"_ pensó Ann frustrada, de un momento a otro pisó en un lugar donde había un agujero y cayó al fondo del todo con la mala suerte de que en el trayecto se dio un golpe en la cabeza, no había sido muy fuerte ni siquiera pero perdió el conocimiento y estuvo allí tirada un buen rato.

Cuando despertó, comprobó que ya no estaba en el interior del agujero ni siquiera estaba en la montaña, estaba en otra parte del bosque al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa capsula, pensó que a lo mejor Bulma había ido a pedir ayudar a su hermano y que la habían llevado hasta allí, pero se confundió. De repente, oyó unos pasos muy fuertes que se dirigían hacia ella, no se asustó porque su padre la había entrenado para eso y para poder defenderse en caso de ataque imprevisto como parecía que iba a ser la ocasión, lo que vio la dejó impactada: era Sergio. El chico que había conocido en el instituto y que había empezado a enamorarse de él, estaba allí frente a ella, no se lo creía, después del beso que se habían dado no había vuelto a verlo, pensó que se había cambiado de instituto.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Ann muy enfadada ya que después de eso, había decidido no volver a verle aunque se lo encontrara por la calle.

\- Ya sé que debes estar enfadada porque desaparecí sin decir nada a nadie, pero tengo una explicación y te la voy a dar.

\- Digas lo que digas no va a hacer que cambie de opinión con respecto a ti – Ann estaba deseosa de escuchar la explicación de él, pero su orgullo era tan alto como el de su hermano y no iba a dejar mostrar las emociones ahora, en ese momento y delante de él.

\- Verás después de aquella noche, mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que mudarnos rápidamente porque mi padre había conseguido un negocio muy rentable y no me dio ni tiempo a llamarte ni siquiera para poder despedirme de ti, te lo juro que no lo hice con intención de hacerte daño ni nada de eso, tú me importas de verdad – mintió Sergio, porque no le iba a decir realmente lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo, ya que si Freezer se enteraba de que le había dicho la verdad lo mataría y de paso acabaría con ella, porque aunque estuviera ahí por órdenes del emperador, él realmente estaba enamorado de la hermana de Vegeta pero no lo iba a decir.

\- Es una excusa patética… por cierto, ¿cómo he llegado yo aquí? Recuerdo que estaba en una cueva, me caí por un agujero y fui al vacío y no recuerdo nada más.

\- Verás… es que estoy viajando por mi cuenta ya que si llegó a estar mucho tiempo con mis padres, me volvería loco y estaba por la montaña y escuche un ruido y vi que estabas ahí, te saque y te traje hasta aquí – seguí mintiendo Sergio, esperando que se creyera lo que le había dicho.

\- Ah… pues muchas gracias… ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme – Ann no se creyó ni una palabra de la explicación recibida por él pero no tenía ánimos de discutir así que pasó de largo.

\- Espera Ann… por favor… déjame ir contigo, así pasaremos más tiempo juntos por favor, déjame recompensarte por haberte dejado tirada – tenía que inventar algo para poder estar cerca de ella ya que tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Freezer.

\- Está bien pero no me molestes y no pienso darte explicaciones sobre nada de lo que haga, ¿vale?

\- Está bien.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa capsula, cuando entraron vieron que Kakarot estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su hermana ya que Bulma le había contado lo que había pasado y como ella no podía acceder había vuelto para pedirle ayuda a él.

\- Ann, hermanita, ¿estás bien? ¿te has hecho daño? Iba a ir a buscarte ahora. – dijo Kakarot alterado y a la vez contento de ver que su hermana estaba bien

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Menos mal, ya estaba pensando en lo peor menos mal que eres una saiyan de sangre pura, vamos que voy a comprobar que no tienes nada – dijo Kakarot cogiendo a su hermana del brazo para revisar que estaba bien del todo.

\- Ann, que susto me has dado, de verdad. Estoy feliz de verte, de verdad – Bulma había estado histérica pensando no en lo peor, en lo siguiente, y abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga.

\- Me vas a ahogar Bulma, de verdad.

\- Lo siento, eh!... por cierto, ¿qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Bulma señalando a Sergio.

\- Ah, nada, él fue quien me salvó, me ha pedido que sí se puede quedar con nosotros

\- Por mí, no hay problema, ¿qué piensas Kakarot?

\- Lo que vosotras digáis – Kakarot estaba muy intranquilo, no le gustaba nada la presencia de ese chico cerca de su hermana ya que no confiaba nada en él y le daba mala espina. _"No lo perderé de vista"_ pensó Kakarot.

\- Bien, pues bienvenido Sergio – dijo Bulma educadamente

\- Gracias Bulma, espero no ser una molestia.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con la bola mágica? – preguntó Ann muy bajito para que Sergio no se enterara de nada

\- Ah, tranquila, mañana iremos tu hermano y yo, sabemos exactamente donde está así que tranquila. – dijo Bulma

\- Está bien. – dijo Ann

En el planeta Freezer…

Vegeta estaba entrenando arduamente en la sala de entrenamiento, de repente, le dio un escalofrío muy tétrico y tenía una sensación en el pecho que le ardía.

 _"_ _¿Qué puede ser esto? Espero que Ann y Bulma estén bien, notó algo raro…"_ pensó Vegeta ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _"_ _Tengo que hacer muchas misiones y pelear con enemigos mucho más fuertes que yo, sino jamás podré convertirme en superguerrero para derrotar a Freezer… creo que haré un pequeño viaje por mi cuenta e iré a entrenar a otros planetas, le diré a Nappa y Raditz que estén atentos y me avisen de cualquier novedad"_ Vegeta pensaba que si seguía entrenando allí no superaría sus poderes así que decidió hacer ese pequeño viaje, lamentablemente no sería tan largo como para poder hacer una escapada a la Tierra pero por lo menos tendría un poco más de libertad para hablar con Ann y Bulma sin tener cerca a nadie.

Vegeta se había acabado de ducharse y cambiarse y se dirigió a la sala común donde sus dos compatriotas perdían el tiempo, como siempre.

\- Eh, vosotros dos, escucharme un momento. – dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia Nappa y Raditz

\- Dinos Vegeta – dijo Nappa.

\- Haré un pequeño viaje a otros planetas para entrenar, cualquier novedad me avisáis por el rastreador

\- Pero Vegeta… y ¿si Freezer te descubre?… - dijo Raditz

\- No lo hará, está demasiado ocupado como para estar pendiente, de todas formas ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – dijo Vegeta empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada, haré lo que me dé la gana, sólo estar pendientes de cualquier novedad y no me discutáis – dijo Vegeta yéndose hacia las naves para coger una y largarse.

Continuara…

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo… me costó un poco hacerlo pero ya está aquí, los estoy intentando hacer así de largos para no extender mucho la historia. Espero que os guste, dejarme reviews y vuestras sugerencias para mejorar la historia. Hasta el fin de semana que viene.


	17. Chapter 17

Advertencia: Lemon, lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual.

 **Empiezan los problemas de verdad**

Ann no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche pensando en la nueva situación: Ahora se había incorporado Sergio en el viaje, el chico del que se había enamorado, con el que se dio el primer beso de verdad (para ella), tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía hacia dónde tirar ni que actitud tomar. Eran las 8 de la mañana, a esa hora todavía no había nadie levantado y ya que no era capaz de dormir ni 10 minutos decidió salir a entrenar un rato antes de desayunar. Bajo las escaleras y vio que no había nadie en el salón.

 _"_ _Deben estar durmiendo todavía"_ pensó Ann. Abrió la puerta de la casa-capsula y se llevó un susto al ver que Sergio estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, supuso que estaría meditando aunque le extraño esa acción de él ya que no le pegaba nada. No quería decirle nada pero, sólo por ser educada, le habló.

\- Hola, buenos días – dijo Ann intentando mantener el tono de su voz de manera neutra.

\- Ah, hola Ann, buenos días, no te había visto – dijo Sergio contento ya que quería intentar un acercamiento con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Es muy temprano todavía.

\- Ya, es que no podía dormir más después de lo de ayer. ¿cómo estás? ¿has dormido bien?

\- No he dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo de ayer

\- De verdad Ann, no tenía otra opción, siento haberte hecho daño. – Sergio realmente estaba enamorado de la hermana de Vegeta, pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes del emperador sino quería morir en el intento, tenía que encontrar la forma de no perder a su amada y por otro lado, conseguir que Freezer no descubriera a Ann ni nada referido a ella, lo que aún no comprendía es porqué tenía tanto interés en descubrir todo lo que pudiera de ella, entre otras cosas su paradero.

\- Ya hablaremos de ese tema, ahora voy a entrenar un poco, si me disculpas…- Ann se alejó de Sergio, no quería estar cerca de él, tenía que mostrar el orgullo que caracterizaba a una saiyan de la realeza como le decía su hermano. De esa forma, se alejó bastante de la casa para poder entrenar un poco y de paso descargar tensión acumulada.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, concretamente en la habitación de nuestra peliazul favorita, estaba en su cama durmiendo, estaba relajada y tranquila. De repente, se despierta alterada ya que oye un sonido proveniente de su rastreador, lo coge, lo pone en la oreja y contesta.

\- Eh, ¿hola? – contesta Bulma medio dormida

\- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás medio dormida? – dijo Vegeta medio malhumorado

\- Hola Vegeta, cariño, me acabó de despertar, ayer tuve un día complicado y no dormí demasiado, ¿y tú? ¿qué tal? Qué raro que me llames tan temprano. – dijo Bulma extrañada de que Vegeta la llamara tan temprano, normalmente la llamaba por la noche así de paso "jugaban" un poco.

\- Hmp… ¿qué pasa no puedo llamar a mi mujer cuando yo quiera? O es que estás haciendo algo que no debes, eh? – Vegeta, realmente, quería aprovechar que estaba en un planeta desierto para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente y como solían hacer antes de que empezara a sospechar que lo espiaban en la base y se lo ocurrió llamarla para hablar con ella, le fastidiaba que ella se pusiera pesada poniendo en duda todo lo que él hacía.

\- No, cielo, para nada, solo que me extraña que me llames de mañana, nada más. Olvídalo por favor, bueno entonces, ¿estás en la base?

\- No, estoy en un planeta desierto para poder entrenar tranquilamente, en la base no consigo hacer grandes progresos y necesito hacerlos si quiero vencer a Freezer.

\- Ya lo sé pero no quiero que te exijas tanto, a ver si te va a pasar algo – le dijo Bulma preocupada

\- Tranquila mujer, soy un hombre muy fuerte, no hay nadie que pueda hacerme sombra. Escucha te llamo por la noche y así jugamos un poquito que hace tiempo que no hacemos nada – realmente a Vegeta la abstinencia le estaba costando mucho ya que la única forma que encontraba para poder "relajarse" era haciendo jueguecitos con Bulma ya que por nada del mundo iría con otra mujer ahora que tenía pareja, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Está bien mi amor, esta noche quedamos, te amo – contestó Bulma con mucho ímpetu e ilusión porque la verdad es que también ella tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

\- Hmp… yo también – en ese momento, Vegeta cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a entrenar. Antes de coger la nave e irse, había cogido algunas reservas de comida y bebida para poder subsistir los días que iba a estar entrenando en ese planeta lejano, ahora mismo tenía que centrarse en entrenar duramente.

Bulma estaba radiante de felicidad, había hablado con Vegeta y por la noche iban a volver a hablar y algo más, estaba muy contenta. Pero de repente paró ya que se fijó que ya eran las nueve de la mañana y que debía levantarse ya que le tocaba a ella preparar el desayuno, se dirigió a la ducha, se vistió y bajó hacia la cocina. Detrás de ella, Yamcha la estaba siguiendo sigilosamente ya que había escuchado la conversación que tuvo su exnovia en su cuarto y le daba mucha rabia, sobre todo en la parte que escuchó que iba a suceder por la noche y tenía que hacer algo si quería recuperarla y que volvieran a estar juntos, cuando llegó a la cocina vio que estaba radiante y más hermosa que de costumbre.

 _"_ _Supongo que le influye el haber hablado con ese tipo, tengo que hacer algo para que vuelva a ser mi novia"_ pensó Yamcha.

Cuando Bulma se dio la vuelta, vio que su exnovio estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándola fijamente y se sintió incomoda por la situación.

\- Ah, estabas ahí, buenos días.

\- Buenos días Bulma, estaba pensando en si te apetece salir a pasear esta noche

\- Ah, eh, pues lo siento pero esta noche tengo planes, no puedo, lo siento de verdad.

\- Vale.

En ese momento, entraban en la cocina Kakarot y Chichi que, desde lo que pasó el día anterior, habían decidido compartir habitación, sólo dormir de momento porque ella quería reservarse hasta que ellos se casaran.

\- Hola Bulma, huele delicioso, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermana?

\- No, supongo que saldría a entrenar como hace a veces, ¿quieres que la llame?

\- No, no te preocupes, iré yo a buscarla. Chichi vengo enseguida.

\- Vale, no tardes. Bulma ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Chichi muy cordialmente

\- Vale, ocúpate de los zumos.

Así las dos mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra con el desayuno, mientras Kakarot iba a buscar a su hermanita, después de lo que pasó el día anterior no quería que estuviera sola. Estuvo durante 10-15 minutos volando por los alrededores buscándola a ver si la encontraba.

 _"_ _Sí, que se fue lejos, ¿dónde estará?"_ pensó Kakarot. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba echada en el suelo cerca de un río, bajó rápidamente y se acercó por si le había pasado algo.

\- Ann, ¿estás bien? Contéstame por favor – Kakarot estaba realmente asustado.

\- Eh! Ah, hola hermanito, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué hacías tumbada en el suelo? ¿quieres matarme de un susto o que?

\- Lo siento hermanito, cuando pare de entrenar estaba muy cansada y decidí echarme para descansar un poco pero me quedé dormida. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no pasa nada, pero Bulma está haciendo el desayuno y venía a buscarte para eso, además luego ella y yo tenemos que ir a buscar la bola mágica que no pudiste coger ayer.

\- Yo también quiero ir con vosotros.

\- De eso nada, te quedas en casa, no quiero que vuelvas a tener otro accidente como te pasó ayer, ¿entendido?

\- Vale, está bien, me quedaré en casa - A Ann no le gustaba nada que le dieran órdenes pero como él es el mayor no le quedaba otra opción.

Los se dirigieron hacia la casa para desayunar tranquilamente. El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo, sin ningún altercado. Ann se quedó como le dijo su hermano, así que se puso a limpiar la cocina, Chichi se fue afuera para entrenar, Bulma y Kakarot se dirigían hacia la montaña donde estaba la bola mágica, Yamcha estaba en su cuarto pensando en qué podía hacer con Bulma, cómo podía reconquistarla, en aquel momento se acordó de que la había oído hablar por la mañana en su cuarto así que se dirigió hacia allí para ver si encontraba algo, rebusco y rebusco pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que en su mesilla de noche divisó una foto enmarcada donde aparecía ella con un bonito vestido blanco, corto por la rodilla y sin tirantes con el pelo suelto y no demasiado largo.

 _"_ _Realmente es preciosa, es la chica más linda de todas, me da rabia que ya no sea mi novia, sé que también no debí haber hecho lo que hice pero soy un hombre y no satisfacía mis necesidades físicas, no me puede culpar por eso"_ pensó Yamcha. Salió del cuarto de su exnovia y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando entró se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría y de pasó aliviarse a sí mismo.

En otra parte del bosque, Sergio estaba apartado intentando pensar en cómo se iba a acercar a Ann, ya no sólo por la misión de Freezer, sino porque quería arreglar las cosas con ella pero se lo iba a poner muy difícil porque no quería verlo, de repente, le sonó el rastreador que portaba consigo mismo y contestó.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sergio, aunque era una pregunta un poco absurda porque sólo había una persona con la que hablaba a través del aparato.

\- Humm… Soy yo, ¿hay alguna novedad?

\- Ah, amo perdón no lo reconocía, no, de momento no hay novedad alguna.

\- Ya sabes cuál es tu misión: tienes que encontrar a la princesa y cuando lo hayas hecho la traes a mi presencia, eso sí, viva, ni se te ocurra matarla, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, amo – y se cortó la comunicación. No sabía si había hecho bien mintiendo a Freezer de esa manera, pero luego pensó en que de momento no iba a decirle nada porque Ann le importaba de verdad, aunque no iba a poder engañarlo por mucho tiempo. Eso es lo que pensaba él, lo que Sergio no sabía es que los rastreadores llevan un chip de localización que podía localizar a la persona que llevara el rastreador. Freezer estuvo todo el tiempo triangulando su posición, precisamente para evitar que le mintiera.

\- Jejeje pronto sabré si me dices la verdad – dijo Freezer con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

La noche había llegado, el día transcurrió sin ningún percance así que tuvieron el día muy tranquilo, por fin ya tenían la quinta bola mágica, ya sólo quedaban dos más y podrían pedir un deseo para ayudar a Vegeta, Bulma estaba muy contenta por los avances que habían hecho y también ansiosa de que su amado príncipe la llamara. Ella ya estaba en su cuarto esperando a que el rastreador emitiera el típico sonido para poder contestarle y no hacerle esperar ya que no quería enfadarlo.

La medianoche había llegado y Bulma aún no tenía noticias de Vegeta, no la había llamado. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, al no recibir respuesta decidió echarse a dormir ya vería lo que haría con él cuando le llamara, pero antes de que se quedara dormida, el rastreador sonó. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, lo cogió y lo puso en la oreja.

\- Hola – dijo Bulma con tono enfadada.

\- Hola, ¿qué? ¿ya estás enfadada? – dijo Vegeta queriendo enfadarla ya que a él le gustaba discutir con ella pero hasta un cierto límite.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué llamas tan tarde? Habíamos quedado en que hablaríamos y eso por la noche

\- Y es de noche todavía, yo no te dije a qué hora iba a llamarte además que yo tengo cosas que hacer y lo sabes Bulma

\- Encima que te espero para poder hablar con mi novio, desagradecido – Bulma estaba exagerando un poco, es verdad que Vegeta no le había dicho a qué hora iba a llamarla pero también es cierto que él sabe las horas a las que puede llamarla sin problema.

\- Bueno no te enfades, no quiero discutir no me apetece, en estos momentos me apetece otra cosa… jijiji – dijo Vegeta pícaramente dándole entender a Bulma lo que quería hacer esa noche. Dime ¿qué llevas puesto?

\- Pues… llevo un camisón corto de color blanco que me transparenta un poquito jijiji – dijo Bulma sabiendo que diciéndole eso y con un cierto tono de voz iba a excitar a Vegeta.

\- Hummm… que pena no estar ahí contigo para arrancártelo con los dientes

\- Sí, verdad, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo como en aquella semana, comiéndonos a besos y tú encima de mí haciéndome tuya – Bulma estaba empezando a excitarse ella también con lo que le estaba diciendo a Vegeta, los dos estaban en un punto de excitación alto.

\- Me pones muchísimo bulmaaaa… - Vegeta estaba excitadísimo y estaba llegando al clímax.

\- Y tú a mí también, Vegeta, aaaahhhh, más Vegeta, más – dijo Bulma llegando al mismo nivel que el príncipe.

Así estuvieron los dos toda la noche, amándose en la distancia, ya que no podían de otra forma, conectados a través de los rastreadores, hasta que pudieran verse en persona o estar juntos no tenían otra forma.

\- Te amo Vegeta, no lo olvides mi príncipe. – dijo Bulma en tono agotado ya que había tenido una noche intensa con su príncipe.

\- Yo también Bulma, tengo que dejarte, debo descansar para entrenar mañana. Te llamaré pronto – dijo Vegeta en tono cansado ya que todo había sido intenso.

\- Vale, adiós Vegeta.

\- Adiós mujer

Cortaron la comunicación y los dos estaban pensando lo mismo en ese momento, que tenían muchas ganas de estar juntos pero sabían que era peligroso, Freezer andaba vigilante por cualquier movimiento sospechoso y no podía cometer errores.

 _"_ _A partir de mañana, entrenamiento intensivo, tengo que transformarme en superguerrero, debo hacerlo por ellas"_ pensó Vegeta decidido.

 _"_ _Echó tanto de menos a Vegeta, quiero estar con él, es demasiado tiempo separados, tengo miedo a que le pase algo"_ después de cortar la comunicación, Bulma estuvo pensando en toda la situación y de repente se puso a llorar, aunque estaban cerca de conseguir las siete bolas mágicas, no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar todo esto.

 _"_ _Tengo que ser fuerte por él, por nosotros, mañana retomaremos el viaje y conseguiremos nuestro objetivo. Sé que lo haremos"_ pensó Bulma orgullosa y decidida a no rendirse, tal y como era ella.

En el Planeta Freezer…

Freezer había descubierto que probablemente Sergio le estaba ocultando información, ya que estaba haciendo el seguimiento del rastreador y aunque tenía unas coordenadas establecidas de dónde estaba, tenía que mandar a alguien para asegurarse de que no le estaba traicionando.

 _"_ _Nunca dudo de mis sospechas, la intuición me dice que ese crío encontró a la princesa y eso lo sabré pronto"_ pensó el emperador.

\- Zarbon, Dodoria, venir, es una orden! – gritó Freezer y al instante ya estaban ambos frente a su amo

\- Preparar una patrulla de reconocimiento, los mandaréis a estas coordenadas y decirles que sólo vigilen y que me informen.

\- Sí, amo, enseguida – dijo Zarbon dirigiéndose a preparar las naves y los guerreros, Dodoria había ido con su compañero.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más… En primer lugar quiero disculparme por cómo ha salido el lemon de VxB es que como aún no sé cómo hacerlo porque no sé si se puede hacer muy específico o no, por eso lo hice tan light, por eso pido disculpas.

Varios frentes abiertos: Freezer sospecha de Sergio y manda a sus soldados para vigilarlo, Vegeta aún no sabe cómo convertirse en superguerrero y no tiene mucho tiempo, parece que lo único positivo es la búsqueda de las bolas mágicas que ya les quedan pocas. ¿Qué creeis que sucederá? ¿Vegeta lograra convertirse al final? ¿Descubrirán los soldados a la princesa? Saludos a todos.


	18. Chapter 18

**La captura**

5 bolas mágicas ya estaban en poder de Bulma y sus amigos, pero el viaje debe continuar. Antes de ponerse en marcha, Bulma estaba viendo si detectaba algo con el radar, como no se emitía ninguna señal, decidió que se seguirían a ciegas.

Se levantaron temprano para seguir con la ruta, Bulma guardó la casa-capsula, lanzó una capsula de un coche: en el vehículo se metieron Sergio, Yamcha y Chichi, Ann y Kakarot irían volando y ella conduciría ya que era la única que sabía cómo manejar ese coche. Estuvieron viajando, con frecuentes paradas para comer, durante 3 días hasta que en el cuarto día, Bulma detectó en el radar que se emitía la presencia de la sexta bola mágica, no estaban muy lejos de ella y por lo que parecía indicar no era difícil el acceso, se encontraba en el interior de una cueva pero no estaba en una montaña muy empinada. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Kakarot se ofreció para ir a buscarla ya que no dejaría que fuera su hermana por lo ocurrido anteriormente junto a él, fue Yamcha también ya que quería demostrarle a Bulma que era un hombre completo, aunque no sabía por qué querían estaban interesados en adquirir esas bolas, no le importaba. Quería lucirse delante de su "amada". Los dos llegaron al fondo de la cueva, Kakarot llevaba una linterna para poder alumbrar la estancia así sería más fácil ver dónde estaba la bola mágica. Al principio, no pudieron localizarla porque no se veía nada que brillara ni que deslumbrara hasta que Yamcha detecto algó que estaba incrustado en el interior de una roca.

\- Kakarot mira, ahí hay algo que brilla.

\- Déjame ver – se acercó para ver qué era y efectivamente era la sexta bola mágica, la habían encontrado por fin, pero ahora venía la parte mala. Al instante de haberla sacado se oye como se resquebraja las rocas y rápidamente los dos intentan salir de la cueva antes de que se venga abajo, cuando parecía que no iban a poder conseguirlo, Kakarot ve la luz al final que indicaba la salida y pudieron salir con éxito.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Pudisteis coger la bola mágica? – preguntó Bulma intrigada

\- Sí, hemos podido cogerla. Aquí la tienes – dijo Kakarot alegremente entregándole la bola a Bulma, Yamcha estaba un poco decepcionado porque quería apuntarse el tanto él delante de ella, pero no le salió bien al final.

\- Bien! Sólo nos queda una, estoy tan contenta, ¿por qué no despliego la casa y descansamos bien hasta mañana? Hemos estado casi cuatro días sin parar.

\- Me parece bien, además tengo un hambre monumental jejeje – dijo Kakarot ya que le sonaba demasiado el estomago

\- Tú nunca cambiarás, vale, darme 10 minutos.

Bulma se dirigió al auto y lo convirtió en capsula, cogió la correspondiente a la casa y la desplegó permitiendo que todos pudieran entrar para poder descansar merecidamente.

\- Por cierto Bulma, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

\- Ah, eso, le dije que fuera a pescar un gran pez para la cena, me dijo que iría a un lago que hay aquí al lado.

\- Está bien, iré a buscarla

\- No tardéis.

Kakarot despegó para poder buscar a su hermanita, Bulma y los demás se quedaron en el interior de la casa. Chichi estaba un poco celosa de Ann porque Kakarot siempre estaba pendiente de ella, aunque sus celos no eran justificables al fin y al cabo porque ella era su hermana pequeña y era normal y comprensible que se preocupara por ella y ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él: que se preocupara por los demás.

Yamcha se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar hasta la cena porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios y quedó un poco resentido de la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para poder salir de la cueva.

 _"_ _Tengo el cuerpo destrozado, desde luego tengo cada idea. Y lo peor de todo es que no pude lucirme delante de Bulma y cada día que pasa es peor ya que cada vez me ignora más y más y así no voy a poder conseguir mi objetivo…tengo que pensar el algo…"_ pensó Yamcha frustrado, pero también se estaba empezando a cuestionar si lo que sentía por Bulma era amor o mero capricho y orgullo herido porque una chica como ella le ignorara de esa forma, lo tendría que descubrir.

Mientras tanto nuestra peliazul se dirigía a su cuarto para ponerse más cómoda y poder hacer mejor la cena, estaba que irradiaba felicidad porque sólo estaba a una bola mágica de poder ayudar a su amado pidiendo un deseo al dragón. Se estaba cambiando, cuando de repente escucha un pitido que provenía de su rastreador, enseguida fue a cogerlo y se lo puso en la oreja.

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- Hola Bulma

\- Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás? ¿estás bien? Hace ya cuatro días que no sé nada de ti, estaba intranquila

\- Tranquila mujer, si me hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabrías, estoy bien, he estado entrenando.

\- ¿Aún no has vuelto a la base?

\- No, aún no, pero tengo que hablar con Nappa y Raditz a ver si hay novedades porque no tengo noticia ninguna

\- No quiero que te pase nada, ten cuidado

\- Ya lo sé mujer, no hace falta que me lo digas, tranquila

\- Humm…

\- Ya estás enfadada, ¿no?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece?

\- No te enfades mujer, sabes perfectamente cómo es mi carácter y sabes que haré las cosas con cuidado.

\- …

\- No pienso cortar la comunicación hasta que me respondas

\- Tonto…

\- Algo es algo, prometo que pronto nos veremos y sabes que un príncipe nunca rompe sus promesas

\- Vale, no me enfadaré, te amo Vegeta

\- Hmp… yo también Bulma – en ese momento ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo, fue una conversación fría, no demasiado, pero no hubo demostración de sentimientos ya que Vegeta estaba preocupado por la situación, era verdad que no había recibido noticias de Nappa y Raditz en todos los días que estuvo entrenando en ese planeta y eso le molestaba en extremo, así que decidió que volvería a la base a ver si había algún problema.

 _"_ _No me queda otra que volver a la base, rayos, no me hace gracia interrumpir mi entrenamiento pero no tengo otra opción"_ pensó Vegeta frustrado ya que, aunque hubiera aumentado muchos sus poderes y sus ataques, no había conseguido convertirse en superguerrero todavía y eso no le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra, Bulma estaba intranquila, había notado a Vegeta muy preocupado, no quiso preguntarle el motivo porque sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta ya que no le gustaba dar explicaciones y menos a ella, aunque sabía bien que se amaban mutuamente, sería algo muy difícil de cambiar en él. Sólo queda una bola mágica y podría ayudarle, también tenía que pensar en el deseo que iban a pedir ya que era un tema que no había meditado todavía y debía pensarlo con sumo cuidado. Después de haber pensado en todo lo que había hablado con él, decidió que lo mejor era echarse a dormir ya que no iba a hacer nada más y necesitaba descansar porque haber viajado tres días seguidos con pocos descansos en medio, se notaba físicamente ni se acordaba de que debía hacer la cena, pero el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida enseguida.

Kakarot había ido a buscar a su hermana al lago donde había ido a pescar el pez, pero no la daba encontrado y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso porque no detectaba su ki en los alrededores. Cuando llegó al lado comprobó que estaba en el suelo un gran pez, supuso que era el que pescó, pero a ella no la encontró por ningún lado. Preocupado, empezó a divisar los alrededores intentando disimular su ki por si podría haber algún enemigo cerca y así no ser detectado.

En otra parte del bosque, Ann estaba con Sergio ya que ella después de haber cogido el pez, él apareció de repente, le dijo que quería hablar con ella y aunque al principio se negó, finalmente aceptó más que nada para que la dejara tranquila ya que no quería tenerlo cerca porque le hacía daño, emocionalmente hablando.

\- Bien, dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Porque mi paciencia tiene un límite – dijo Ann enfadada, se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Vegeta más de lo que ella sospechaba.

\- Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas, por favor, quiero que me escuches del verdadero motivo por el que me fui así de repente, por favor. – Sergio suplicó a Ann que le escuchara porque realmente él la amaba y sabía que ella a él también pero que no se lo iba a reconocer, además decidió contarle toda la verdad porque quería salvarla de las garras de Freezer.

\- Te escucho, tienes 5 minutos y bajando – dijo Ann con total semblante y orgullo que parecía que sentía emociones, realmente quería mantenerse fuerte ante él porque al más descuidado detalle caería y no quería eso.

\- Verás, yo no soy quien realmente te dije, te mentí en todo

\- Hmp… ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Yo… - Sergio no pudo continuar porque oyeron ruidos al otro lado del bosque, no parecía que fueran animales ni nada parecido. Tanto Ann como Sergio se pusieron en posición de combate por si podría ser una amenaza y efectivamente así fue.

De entre los árboles aparecieron soldados, Sergio los identificó enseguida, era una de las armadas de Freezer.

 _"_ _¿Por qué están aquí? Debo hacer algo, si quiero salvar a Ann"_ Pensó Sergio desesperado por dos cosas: No quería que capturaran a Ann y no quería que ella se enterara de la verdad de esta forma, siendo capturada y que ellos le dijeran que él realmente era un espía de Freezer.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, es Sergio – dijo uno de los soldados en plan burla.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Sergio nervioso

\- Hemos venido por órdenes de Freezer, él ya no se fía de ti y nos ha pedido que vengamos aquí para ver qué haces tu trabajo perfectamente y vemos que es verdad je je je – dijo malignamente el soldado dándose cuenta de que era la princesa la que estaba con él.

\- No os acerquéis a ella, yo me encargaré, retiraros inmediatamente – ordenó Sergio.

\- Tú no eres quien para darnos órdenes, eres un simple soldado, un lacayo de Freezer.

Cuando Ann escuchó eso, se quedó petrificada. ¿Sergio esclavo de Freezer? ¿Había estado fingiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de engañarla de ese modo? Estaba muy confundida, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía cómo digerir pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a esos enemigos si quería salvarse.

 _"_ _Que falta me haces ahora Vegeta, no sé si podré sola con estos soldados, puedo percibir que tienen mi mismo nivel de pelea, espero que no ocurra nada malo"_ pensaba Ann desesperada de que estuviera sola para enfrentarlos a todos.

De un momento a otro, se lanzó a por los soldados atacándolos de frente cuando Vegeta le dijo muchas veces que nunca hiciera eso si se veía en una situación así porque podrían asestarle un golpe decisivo y quedar inconsciente, no había pasado nada de eso, de momento. Cuando se lanzó hacia ellos, usó su super velocidad y se puso detrás de ellos asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a uno de ellos que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero no se dio cuenta de que otro soldado estaba detrás de ella a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero nunca llegó ya que Sergio lo había derrotado enseguida.

\- Corre Ann, yo me encargaré de ellos, avisa a tu hermano – dijo Sergio encargándose de los soldados, sólo había 3 más, pero cada uno de ellos tenían sus propios poderes y a mayores, armas.

Ann no dudó en salir volando de allí, tal y como Sergio le había dicho, pero no porque él se lo dijera sino porque quería salvarse aunque a mitad de camino divagó bastante entre: volver con él y ayudarle o salir corriendo. La sangre saiyan pudo más que ella misma y volvió al campo de batalla con la mala suerte de que pudo comprobar que Sergio era atado y reducido, no había podido aguantar a tantos enemigos encima. Vio esa escena a lo lejos y volando así que decidió esconderse y bajar totalmente su ki para que los rastreadores no la localizaran.

Bajo hacia el suelo, decidió ir andando ya que al volar tenía que usar algo de su poder y el objetivo era salvarse, encontró una pequeña cueva y se metió para poder refugiarse y esperar a que se fueran.

 _"_ _Espero que no me encuentren… maldito traidor, realmente no me quiere, sólo se acercó a mi porque así podía capturarme y llevarme ante Freezer, lo odio, lo odio, no debí enamorarme de él… Te odio Sergio"_ pensaba Ann totalmente dolida porque le hubiera traicionado de esa manera, acercarse a ella únicamente para poder capturarla, eso, para ella, era despreciable y suerte que su hermano Vegeta no sabía nada porque si no hubiera sido él quien le hubiera matado.

Había pasado un buen rato, ella aún seguía en la cueva escondida, parecía que estaba todo en calma y decidió salir a ver si ya no había peligro. Era totalmente de noche, debía ser de madrugada y hacía un poco de frío, comprobó que realmente todo estaba en absoluto silencio, en un principio se había tranquilizado, hasta que escuchó un ruido muy fuerte cerca de ella, para cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio todo negro. Cuando se despertó confirmó sus peores temores: estaba atada junto a Sergio en una nave, o por lo menos era lo que parecía, le dolía mucho la cabeza lo que le indicaba que le habían dado un golpe por detrás y no se dio cuenta.

 _"_ _Ahora que voy a hacer, he sido capturada, espero que mis hermanos se enteren y vengan a rescatarme, pero aun así tengo que salir de esta situación…"_ pensó Ann desesperada en la situación en la que se encontraba, había sido capturada y seguramente la llevarían ante Freezer.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Kakarot seguí buscando a su hermana y no es que estuviera intranquilo, estaba de los nervios por no encontrarla.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estará? Presiento que algo malo ha ocurrido… ¿dónde estás hermanita? ¿dónde?"_ pensó Kakarot muy preocupado, hasta que divisó algo que confirmarían sus peores temores. Cerca de la cueva donde había estado escondida, encontró un pequeño collar que ella siempre llevaba encima y que nunca se lo quitaba ni para dormir, era el símbolo de la casa real del Planeta Vegeta, Bardock se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los 16 años y a ella le había encantado y le tenía mucho cariño.

 _"_ _Ella nunca se quita esto de encima, lo que me da por sospechar que algo malo le ha ocurrido…"_ de repente cerca del collar encontró un poco sangre, no era mucha, pero la suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que algo malo había pasado con su hermana.

 _"_ _¿Y si ha sido capturada? No será que… no puede ser… tengo que volver con Bulma y los demás y contarles lo que ha pasado… también tengo que avisar a mis padres"_ Kakarot emprendió vuelo hacia la casa-capsula para poder decirles a todos lo que pasó.

En el espacio…

Una capsula espacial estaba surcando el espacio dirigiéndose hacia la base de Freezer, se trata de nuestro querido príncipe saiyan, Vegeta había decidido volver a la base ya que no había recibido noticias de sus dos esbirros y le parecía sospechoso. De repente, sintió una punzada en su pecho, como si algo le estuviera diciendo que algo malo pasó.

 _"_ _¿Por qué siento esto? Algo malo está pasando, no sé qué puede ser pero hay algo… tengo que averiguarlo, espero que no sea lo que yo me imagino…"_

Le quedaba un par de días para llegar hacia la base, así podría enterarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando pero sabía o por lo menos intuía, que no le iba a gustar lo que le esperaba al llegar.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, las cosas ya están complicadas no, más que eso. Vegeta está volviendo a la base, pero lo que le espera… ¿cómo se lo tomará? ¿Será un aliciente para enfrentarse a Freezer aunque aún no se haya transformado? Kakarot tiene que comunicarle a todos sus sospechas, incluidos a sus padres, creo que a Bardock no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. ¿Deberían interrumpir la búsqueda de las bolas mágicas y salvar a Ann o seguir con ella para pedir el deseo y después salvarla? Lo iremos viendo. Por cierto, comentario sobre el capítulo de hoy de DBS, como a Vegeta le pasé algo… no quiero ni pensarlo… esperemos que no muera o algo porque si no Bulma no sólo mata a Jaco si no también matara a alguien más…

Nos vemos, espero vuestros comentarios para saber cómo os parece la historia.


	19. Chapter 19

**La noticia**

Kakarot estaba desesperado, su hermano no aparecía y se temía lo peor. Estaba llegando a la casa capsula para avisar a Bulma y los demás antes de ir a su propia casa a decírselo a sus padres.

 _"_ _Mi padre me va a matar, me dijo que la cuidara y protegiera y no lo cumplí…"_ pensó Kakarot desesperado, triste, enfadado, rabioso… tenía un cumulo de sentimientos por no haber encontrado a su hermana y temerse lo peor.

 _"_ _¿Y qué va a pasar con Vegeta? De eso que se encargue Bulma de decírselo ya que es su pareja, porque si no seguro que me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces…"_

Mientras pensaba esto, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa capsula, entró sin perder tiempo y fue al cuarto de Bulma. Cuando llegó abrió de par en par la puerta provocando que Bulma se asustara por el ruido que había hecho él al abrirla.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Kakarot? Estaba durmiendo

\- Lo siento, ha ocurrido algo terrible

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me asustes

\- Mi hermana ha desaparecido, no sé dónde está lo único que encontré es el collar que siempre lleva encima y un charco de sangre, me temo lo peor. – Bulma al escuchar eso se quedó petrificada porque, al principio pensó que era una mentira de Kakarot, pero al fijarse en su mirada comprendió que no era mentira que era verdad, una noticia realmente horrible.

\- Vale Kakarot tranquilo, vamos a estar en calma y pensar, ¿la has buscado por todas partes?

\- Sí, ya no sé ni dónde mirar ni que hacer, tengo que ir a casa a decírselo a mis padres. Mi padre me va a matar con lo que quiere a Ann.

\- Espera, vamos a agotar todas las posibilidades antes de decirle nada a nadie incluido a Vegeta, ya sabes que se pondría frenético si se entera que Ann ha desaparecido. A ver… ¿has buscado a Sergio? A lo mejor sabe algo…

\- No, no se me había ocurrido. Voy a ver si lo encuentro.

\- Vale yo miraré alguna forma de localizar a Ann.

Kakarot sale volando buscando el ki de Sergio a ver si lo daba localizado a él, mientras que Bulma iba a comprobar si detectaba alguna señal de su amiga ya que después del accidente que había sufrido días anteriores, Bulma le había instalado un pequeño localizador en su reloj, Ann no sabía que lo tenía porque si se llegaba a enterar se enfadaría, así que era el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

Saco de la caja de capsulas un pequeño laboratorio portátil que siempre llevaba encima, ya que siempre se le ocurría alguna idea y tenía que tenerlo a mano, introdujo las claves para activar el localizador y ahora solo tenía que esperar a ver si daba alguna señal. Esperó y esperó hasta que parecía que empezaba a emitir una pequeña señal, bastante débil por lo que sospechó que estaba en una distancia bastante alejada incluso se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la atmosfera, pero para la mala suerte de Bulma, cuando quiso escribir las coordenadas de dónde se encontraba la señal desapareció. No pudo hacer muy potente el localizador porque tenía un límite, lo que ahora estaba segura es que su amiga no estaba en el planeta por lo que la hipótesis de que pudiera haber sido secuestrada es más que probable. A ver cómo se lo decía a Kakarot, le iba a dar un ataque.

Pasó bastante tiempo y Kakarot volvió a la casa capsula junto a Bulma que aún seguía en su laboratorio no se dio cuenta de que él había vuelto y cuando se fijó se asustó bastante.

\- Desde luego no consigues entrar como una persona normal, ¿o qué? – dijo Bulma enfadada

\- Je je je por si no te has dado cuenta no soy una persona normal, soy un saiyan.

\- Déjate de bromas, ¿lo has encontrado?

\- No lo he encontrado por ningún sitio, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- Pues yo sí tengo noticias, verás después de que Ann sufriera aquel accidente, decidí colocarle un localizador en su reloj por precaución, no lo había probado hasta hace un rato. Cuando lo conecte, vi que se detectaba su señal fuera de la atmosfera de la Tierra pero después de la señal desapareció, lo que se deduce con eso que alguien la ha secuestrado y se ha ido del planeta con ella. – al escuchar esto, Kakarot quedó en blanco, nunca pensó que pasaría nada. Su padre le había dicho repetidas veces que un día podría pasar y que había que tomar todas las precauciones posibles pero nunca le había hecho caso porque pensaba que exageraba, pues al final… ocurrió.

\- Hay que mantener la cabeza fría, no me quedara más remedio que decírselo a mis padres, tengo que ir con ellos. Bulma ya que Vegeta es tu pareja deberías decírselo tú, si se lo digo yo, me matara sin pestañear.

\- Vale, yo me encargaré de Vegeta, cuando hables con tus padres les dices que vengan aquí a ver que podemos hacer y por supuesto, de momento es mejor suspender la búsqueda de la última bola mágica, creo que es más importante salvar a tu hermana que eso, aunque lo siento mucho por Vegeta pero seguro que él querría que fuera así.

\- Yo también lo creo, bueno me voy, volveré pronto.

\- Muy bien, ten cuidado. – Kakarot se dirigió volando a casa de sus padres, mientras Bulma estaba pensando en la forma de cómo comunicarse con Vegeta ya que siempre la había dicho que sería él quien la iba a llamar siempre y no ella a él, así que como no se le ocurriera algo pronto, tendría que esperar y el problema que no sabía cuánto.

En el espacio…

Una nave espacial se dirigía hacia la base de Freezer, en su interior había tres guardias de su total confianza y en una celda, encerrados estaban Sergio y Ann. La pareja no se había dirigido la palabra desde la captura, por un lado, Ann no quería ni ver a Sergio ni en pintura no es que tuviera un gran sentimiento de odio hacia él pero lo que era cierto es que si pudiera le daría una paliza por la traición, por otro lado, Sergio estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido: la emboscada, la captura de su amada, el odio que seguramente sentiría ella hacia él, en un montón de situaciones que nunca pensó que ocurrirían.

De un momento a otro la celda se abrió e ingresó uno de los soldados de Freezer.

\- En dos días llegaremos a la base, así podrás explicarle al gran Freezer que es lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo, en vez de cumplir sus órdenes te dejaste liar por esta saiyan, jajajaja que estúpido eres

\- No la llames así gusano, si pudiera te daría una paliza ahora mismo

\- Y aunque pudieras, cualquiera de nosotros te ganaríamos sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque hayas sido entrenado igual que los demás, sólo eres un simple humano. No lo olvides jajaja disfrutar del viaje

\- No te vayas, vuelve – gritó Sergio pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido. Cuando giró la cara se dio cuenta de que Ann le estaba viendo con ojos curiosos, él interpretó su mirada de tal forma que pensó que ella no sabía el motivo por el cual la defendió en ese momento si su objetivo era llevarla ante Freezer.

Ann se puso a pensar para sí misma que tendría que haber entrenado más duramente como le decía su padre, pero tampoco pensaba encontrarse en esta situación, tendría que buscar la forma de salir adelante como fuera ya que no sabía si su hermano Vegeta se enteraría a tiempo, ahora es cuando lo echaba más de menos, siempre lo añoraba pero en ese momento que necesitaba su protección, su cariño y tener a su hermano mayor con ella, Vegeta no era para nada afectuoso, más bien todo lo contrario, pero sabía que en el fondo la quería mucho.

 _"_ _Espero que mis padres y mis hermanos vengan a por mí, porque no creo que pueda con Freezer yo sola, debía hacerle caso a mi padre y haber entrenado como hacía él…por favor… encontrarme, quiero volver a casa…"_ pensó muy triste la princesa, normalmente ella era tan fuerte como su hermano mayor, pero en esos momentos se sentía indefensa porque no sabía lo que le podía esperar ni cómo saldría de esa situación.

En otra parte del espacio, Vegeta estaba en su capsula espacial, estaba a menos distancia que la nave donde estaba secuestrada su hermana, como ya estaba harto de no recibir noticias de la base decidió llamar. Tuvo que llamar más de una vez porque ni Nappa ni Raditz contestaban, hasta que uno de los dos respondió.

\- ¿Nappa? ¿Raditz?

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Nappa, ¿se puede saber por qué no os habéis puesto en contacto conmigo?

\- No te enfades Vegeta, no lo hemos hecho porque no ha pasado nada en la base y dijiste que te avisáramos si pasaba algo

\- Hmp… me extraña que no haya pasado nada, espero que no me estéis ocultando algo.

\- No, tranquilo Vegeta, no estamos ocultando nada, por cierto, ¿dónde estás?

\- Estoy en la nave volviendo a la base

\- Está bien, te esperamos aquí

\- Hmp – y Vegeta cortó la comunicación, la verdad era que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que le dijo Nappa por la sencilla razón de que había notado en su tono de voz algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pronto llegaría y se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

En la base de Freezer, dos saiyans se encuentran en la sala común hablando.

\- Creo que se te notó en la voz que algo le estabas ocultando Nappa – dijo Raditz

\- Espero que no se diera cuenta, si se entera de lo que está sucediendo nos mataría a los dos sin contemplaciones y tú lo sabes.

\- Ya lo sé, pero Vegeta tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano ¿no?

\- Ya, pero bueno ya veremos qué sucederá cuando él llegue.

Los dos saiyans habían recibido una noticia que a Vegeta no le haría ninguna gracia ya que la noticia le afectaría directamente, no a él, no a su integridad física pero sí que le afectaría a nivel emocional.

\- Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Creo que se avecina la guerra.

\- Probablemente, intentaré contactar con mis padres y mi hermano a ver si saben algo ellos – dijo Raditz dirigiéndose a su cuarto para poder hablar con ellos.

En la Tierra…

Kakarot había llegado a su casa, estaba aterrorizado por cómo se lo tomaría su padre y no digamos ya su madre que estaría atacada de los nervios ya que, aunque no fuera su hija de sangre, él sabía que era la niña de sus ojos.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿dónde estáis? – Kakarot los llamó sin éxito, supuso donde estarían a esas horas y se dirigió con sumo cuidado a la habitación de ellos. Puso la oreja en la puerta por si oía ruidos ya que, por experiencia sabía, que era mejor asegurarse ya que no quería pillar a sus padres en situaciones "muy íntimas" como ya había pasado alguna vez. Al no oír nada, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y los encontró durmiendo en la cama matrimonial tan tranquilamente.

\- Papá despierta, papá tengo que hablar contigo – Bardock estaba profundamente dormido pero cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor, se despertó poco a poco.

\- Kakarot… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ven conmigo al salón, tenemos que hablar – y así los dos se dirigieron al salón para hablar, Bardock estaba muerto de sueño ya que desde sus hijos se habían ido de viaje él y su mujer no habían parado de demostrarse su amor de manera carnal y estaba agotado, la edad no perdona ni siquiera a los saiyans.

\- Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

\- Verás papá… lo que te voy a decir es muy serio así que por favor no te alteres porque no lo pude evitar… no sabía que pasaría.

\- Kakarot sabes que tengo muy poca paciencia, así que habla o te arranco la lengua

\- Ehhh, está bien…verás…es que… Ann ha desaparecido – Bardock al escuchar eso se le congeló el corazón, no se lo podía creer, la niña de sus ojos había desaparecido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que antes de mostrar un cabreo muy grande pensó que podía ser una broma de su hijo.

\- Kakarot sabes que no me gustan las bromas y menos de este estilo, así que por favor, dime que era una broma y no lo tendré en cuenta – él esperaba que su hijo le dijera que sí que era una mentira, pero el rostro de Kakarot mostraba lo contrario que era muy en serio lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Esto no puede pasar… PERO NO TE DIJE QUE LA VIGILARAS… QUE LA PROTEGIERAS…CLARO COMO PASAS AHORA MÁS TIEMPO CON ESA HUMANA QUE CON TU HERMANA, PASÓ LO QUE PASÓ… - estaba furiosísimo, su hijo le hizo prometer que la protegería a toda costa pero no pudo ser.

\- Papá no fue mi culpa, por favor, cálmate, no sabíamos que pasaría esto – Kakarot estaba muy disgustado porque su padre le echara la culpa de todo. Bardock se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con su hijo, se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

\- Lo siento hijo, no debí decirte eso, perdóname. A ver mantengamos la calma, ¿cuándo la viste por última vez?

\- Pues… ahora mismo no me acuerdo… lo último que sé de ella es que había ido a pescar un pez para la cena y como vi que tardaba, salí a buscarla pero nada más.

\- Vale, despertaré a tu madre

\- Está bien

Bardock fue en busca de su mujer para ver cómo podían arreglar la situación, en un momento el rastreador de su padre empezó a sonar, Kakarot estaba dudando de sí contestar o no así que se decidió a hacerlo.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó Kakarot

\- Hermano… ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, Raditz soy yo

\- ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Ha ido a buscar a mamá, ha pasado algo terrible

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Ann ha desaparecido, no sabemos dónde está

\- Pues creo que yo podría tener esa respuesta hermano

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nappa y yo escuchamos aquí en la base un rumor de que la princesa saiyan había sido encontrada y que ya la habían capturado, al principio pensamos que sólo serían habladurías, pero creo que no es así y por lo que me acabas de decir se confirma lo peor.

\- ¿Vegeta sabe algo?

\- Todavía no, estaba entrenando en un planeta lejano, ahora está en una nave viniendo hacia la base.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- A ver tranquilo, Nappa y yo intentaremos averiguar todo lo que podamos, tú mientras tanto dile a papá lo que te acabo de decir, si sabemos algo nuevo os lo diremos.

\- Está bien

\- Hasta pronto

\- Adiós Raditz.

Los peores temores de Kakarot habían sido confirmados: Freezer había capturado a su hermana. ¿Qué podrían hacer para salvarla? ¿Cómo llegarían hasta la base? ¿Cómo se lo iban a decir a Vegeta?

Continuara…

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más, lo subo ahora siendo viernes porque este finde estaré totalmente ocupada y así ya no os dejo con la intriga. Espero que os guste. Deseo leer vuestros reviews.

Esperaré con ansias el nuevo capítulo de DBS, espero que a Vegeta no le pase nada... pobre de Akira Toriyama jejeje. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Frente a Freezer parte I**

En el espacio…

Faltaban escasos minutos para llegar a la base de Freezer, los dos días que habían pasado los dos en aquel sitio no fue el mejor del mundo. Les daban muy poco de comer y ni siquiera Ann le dirigía la palabra a Sergio, cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a ella, la princesa le dirigía una mirada asesina y se apartaba bien lejos de él.

 _"_ _Tengo que conseguir que Freezer no le haga daño a Ann, aún no sé por qué quería que la vigilara ni me dio una explicación. Espero que no suceda nada malo…"_ pensaba angustiado Sergio mirando como Ann estaba dormida en el suelo de la celda ya que al comer tan poco tenía que guardar energías.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la celda lo que daba a indicar que un soldado se estaba acercando a donde estaban ellos y así fue.

\- Vosotros dos, en un momento llegaremos a la base de Freezer así que iros preparando para cuando estéis ante su presencia, sobre todo tú, Sergio, por ser un traidor jejeje – sonrió maliciosamente el soldado raso. Los soldados de Freezer siempre habían tenidos muchos celos del trato especial que tenía Sergio, no sabían el motivo por el cual un simple humano había conseguido el favor de Freezer ni los lujos que se le permitían hasta hace poco, se alegraban de la nueva situación del muchacho y la estaban festejando.

\- No me das miedo – dijo Sergio intentando parecer fuerte ante él

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que temer, sino a Freezer jajajaja – dicho esto, el soldado cerró la puerta y se fue.

 _"_ _Tengo que idear algo para salir de aquí, sino Freezer matara a Ann y eso no puedo permitirlo…"_ Sergio realmente estaba desesperado por la situación en la que había metido a su amada, él sabía que ella era fuerte pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría defenderse del emperador. Solo de pensar que ella podría morir, le daría un ataque al corazón.

Por otro lado, Ann estaba encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, ni se inmuto de la presencia del soldado ni nada, estaba asustada aunque no lo manifestara en la cara, no sabía cómo era Freezer, no sabía que iba a encontrarse allí, la única esperanza que tenía es que en la base pudiera encontrar a su hermano Vegeta y estar con él a salvo pero sabía que él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse abiertamente al emperador ya que moriría en el momento. Y con respecto a Sergio, no pensaba realmente nada, más bien pasó de estar enfadada a despreocupada, no iba ni a molestarse en dirigirle la palabra después de lo que hizo ni a darle ninguna oportunidad porque no se la merecía ni mucho menos, la había traicionado, le había roto el corazón y ésa es una herida muy profunda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintieron un temblor en el suelo de la nave lo que indicaba que había llegado a la base. Los dos se levantaron de golpe por el estruendo y de un momento a otro entraron en la celda tres soldados.

\- Venga atarles las manos y llevarlos al interior de la base – ordenó el soldado jefe

\- Sí, señor – respondieron los otros dos soldados.

Los dos fueron maniatados de pies y manos, no sabían a dónde los llevaban, ni que harían con ellos ni nada.

\- Ahora os trasladaremos a una celda especial hasta que Freezer os vea. – dijo uno de los soldados que llevaba a los dos a las estancias.

Cuando llegaron, los metieron a cada uno en una celda individual con medidas antifuga y gruesos muros fríos, Sergio estaba muy nervioso porque no podía ver a Ann aunque tampoco cambiaba la situación si los hubieran encerrado juntos ya que ella lo ignoraba. Por su parte, Ann estaba intranquila en aquella celda, fría y oscura, no era una sensación agradable, sólo rezaba para que sus hermanos la localicen y la salven, mientras aguantaría como la princesa saiyan que es porque, por encima de todo, tenía el orgullo de su raza y la ayudaría a superar ese trance.

Otra nave espacial estaba llegando a la base de Freezer, se trataba de Vegeta, le quedaba muy poco recorrido para poder aterrizar y enterarse de lo sucedido en su ausencia. Una vez la capsula espacial descendió al suelo, salió rápidamente de la misma.

\- Ah, Vegeta has vuelto, pensábamos que habías escapado o algo jajaja – dijo uno de los soldados que vigilaba el perímetro donde aterrizaban las naves. Vegeta, ante tal insolencia, no aguantó las ganas y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a ese soldado en el estómago.

\- No toleró que un insecto como tú me diga esas cosas y se dirija a mí en ese tono, ¿entendido? – dijo Vegeta enfadado a la vez que le daba el golpe al soldado. Nunca toleró que un soldado de clase baja le hablará como si fuera un igual hacia él.

Después de ese incidente, se dirigió hacia la sala común para buscar a Nappa y a Raditz para que le cuenten todo ya que no se había fiado de la información de ambos saiyans. Cuando llegó no los veía, por lo menos a simple vista, se quedó pensando un momento y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento.

 _"_ _A lo mejor esos dos están entrenando, lo comprobaré…"_ pensaba Vegeta

Mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de entrenamiento, en su interior estaban ambos saiyans hablando ya que habían parado un momento su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo, Nappa? – preguntó Raditz.

\- Lo único que sé es que hoy ha llegado una nave de soldados con un par de prisioneros pero nada más, tenemos que enterarnos de quienes son. Esperó que Vegeta tarde en llegar. – dijo Nappa

\- Sí, porque si se entera de lo que ha pasado con su hermana, se pondrá frenético y eso no nos conviene, ni a nosotros ni a él.

\- ¿Por qué me voy a poner frenético si puede saberse? – preguntó Vegeta que había hecho su aparición en la sala de entrenamiento sin ser detectado por los rastreados de los otros dos. Ellos estaban muy asustados deseando que no haya escuchado nada de la conversación.

\- Contestar de una vez, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué me estáis ocultando? – preguntó Vegeta muy enfadado por la intriga que se estaba generando

\- Ah, nada Vegeta, sólo que nos enteramos hace nada que ha llegado una nave con un par de prisioneros nuevos y ya sabes que cuando eso sucede, nos gusta lanzar teorías al aire – contestó Nappa esperando que el príncipe se creyera la explicación tan absurda que le dijo.

\- Sois unos simples, no sé cómo eres un soldado de elite Nappa. – aunque Vegeta no le creyó ni una palabra, decidió dejarlo como si le hubiera creído.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuándo has llegado? – preguntó Raditz

\- Hace un rato, vine directo a hablar con vosotros. Bien decirme ¿qué ha sucedido todo el tiempo que he estado ausente de la base? – preguntó Vegeta empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Pues… nada… que va a pasar… no ha pasado nada, ya te lo había dicho Nappa.

\- Hmp… más os vale que sea así porque si no ya sabéis lo que os espera, ¿verdad? – amenazó Vegeta a sus compañeros

\- Por supuesto, estate tranquilo – dijo Nappa intentando calmar la situación.

Dicho esto, Vegeta se retiró de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigía a su habitación ya que iba a llamar a Bulma ya que si no se pondría histérica y no tenía ganas de aguantar su mal genio.

En la Tierra…

Kakarot estaba su casa hablando con sus padres, cuando Bardock fue a buscar a Gine enseguida le dijeron los dos la situación, se pusó a llorar desconsoladamente y pensó en lo peor. Cuando se tranquilizó empezaron a ver las posibilidades que tenían en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que ir a buscarla, Freezer la matara – dijo Gine muy preocupada por su hija.

\- Tranquila Gine, vamos a hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos y trata de controlar tus emociones.

\- Vale, no te pongas así Bardock, sabes que quiero mucho a la niña, es como mi hija

\- Sí, ya lo sé también siento lo mismo, pero ponerte en ese plan no ayuda nada.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba, Bulma me dijo que fuéramos donde estamos ahora con la casa-capsula para ver precisamente todo.

\- Hmp… está bien, saldremos enseguida.

Y así los tres saiyans salieron volando hacia donde estaba Bulma.

En otra parte del planeta estaba Bulma desesperada dentro de la casa-capsula investigando formas de poder llegar a aquel planeta lejano en un breve periodo de tiempo, pero todo lo que encontraba tenía siempre los mismos inconvenientes: se tardaba mucho en construir y en conseguir los materiales, aunque Capsule Corp fuera una de las mayores corporaciones en tecnología del mundo, aún no habían investigado el campo de los viajes espaciales.

De repente, Bulma escuchó un sonido proveniente del rastreador y se temió lo peor…: era Vegeta, en otras circunstancias le hubiera cogido enseguida pero ahora las circunstancias eran otras y estuvo dudando, hasta que por fin contestó.

\- ¿Bulma? ¿estás ahí?

\- Eh! Sí, Vegeta, hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Yo…bien ¿por qué has tardado tanto en contestar mujer? ¿no querías hablar conmigo?

\- No, no es eso, acabo de entrar en la habitación y fue cuando escuche el rastreador – mintió Bulma

\- Hmp… ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, como siempre, sin novedad, ¿y tú? ¿estás ya en la base?

\- Sí, llegué hace nada, hablé con Nappa y Raditz y no me dijeron nada nuevo, creo que esos dos están ocultando algo – dijo Vegeta desconfiado y mosqueado

\- No creo cariño, seguro que como eres el príncipe pues te tienen respeto nada más

\- Como se nota que no los conoces como yo, mujer

\- Je je te echo de menos

\- Hmp… y yo a ti – Vegeta le costaba expresarse así con Bulma pero en ese momento agradecía estar lejos y que no viera la cara de tomate que se le puso. Pero Vegeta notaba algo extraño en el tono de voz de Bulma y no se quedaría con las ganas de saber qué estaba pasando

\- Bulma, ¿Por qué tienes ese tono de voz? ¿Ha pasado algo? Y no me mientas. – dijo Vegeta muy seriamente sabiendo que su novia le contaría lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

\- Es que… no sé si debo decírtelo… aparte de que te vas a enfadar, te va a doler mucho mi amor.

\- Dime lo que sea anda, te prometo que no me enfadaré

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Un príncipe nunca rompe sus promesas, ya lo sabes Bulma

\- Está bien… pues… es que… tu hermana ha desaparecido… no sabemos dónde está – al oír eso, a Vegeta se le congeló el corazón y el alma, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegara ese día en que le dieran una noticia de ese estilo. Al principio se vio tentado en gritarle a Bulma, pero se autotranquilizó ya que ella no tenía culpa de nada, ahora tenía que averiguar todo lo que había pasado y ponerse a buscar a su hermana

\- A ver… ¿me acabas de decir que mi hermana ha desaparecido? – dijo Vegeta tratando de no parecer molesto y controlando la ira que poco a poco iba adentrándose en su cuerpo.

\- Sí, desde ayer por la noche que no sabemos nada, la hemos buscado por todo el planeta y no la localizamos. Le puse un localizador y las últimas coordenadas que emitió indicaban que estaba fuera del planeta, lo siento mi amor, no sabíamos que iba a pasar esto, perdóname. No quería decirte nada porque sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana. – mientras Bulma hablaba, las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y ya no pudo aguantar tanta presión y lloró a mares. Vegeta la estaba escuchando y se le estaba estrujando más el corazón de oír como su novia lloraba de esa manera, ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

\- Cálmate Bulma, no tienes la culpa, ahora lo que hay que hacer es encontrarla cuanto antes puede que Freezer esté detrás de esto.

\- Vale Vegeta, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor

\- Bulma… arriesgaré la vida por las personas que más me importan… por mi hermana y por ti

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada… te mantendré informada de lo que sea, ah y una cosa

\- Dime

\- Ni se te ocurra venir aquí, ¿entendido?

\- Pero Vegeta…

\- ¿Entendido Bulma? – ordenó Vegeta

\- Está bien, te lo prometo, me quedaré en la Tierra – mintió Bulma. Ella deseaba ir junto a él, porque si Freezer estaba de por medio y se enfrentaba a él acabaría muerto y no volvería a verlo, por eso, aunque le costara la vida, iría junto a él pero sin decirle nada.

\- Te llamaré pronto, adiós Bulma

\- Adiós Vegeta

La comunicación se cortó. Vegeta estaba muy enfadado, disgustado, asustado, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía cómo interpretar… ahora tenía una misión clara: encontrar a su hermana y desear que no haya caído en las manos de Freezer, que fuera una chiquillada suya pero eso era lo último que deseaba, debía ponerse en marcha y poner firmes a sus dos camaradas. Por su lado, Bulma estaba bastante asustada también, no sabía que iba a hacer Vegeta, aunque lo conociera poco sabía que la noticia le cayó como un cubo de agua fría encima, era su hermana de quien se trataba y a pesar de que el tiempo que estuvo aquí no mostró sentimientos abiertos hacia ella, sabía que adoraba a su hermana.

De repente, Bulma escuchó un ruido fuera y salió a comprobar qué era. Vio que Kakarot acababa de llegar junto con sus padres.

\- Ah, sois vosotros, que susto me habéis dado – dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a los tres saiyans

\- Perdona, no te queríamos asustar – dijo Kakarot

\- Hablé con Vegeta

\- ¿Y? ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- Sí, se lo he contado, no me quedó otro remedio. Se me notó en el tono de voz que estaba muy preocupada y se lo tuve que contar.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Kakarot asustado por si Vegeta iba a matarlo antes que a nadie.

\- Nada, tuvo una reacción demasiado dura, más que de costumbre, cosa normal por otra parte porque enterarse de algo así no hace gracia a nadie y como él no muestra nada que se lo guarda todo…

\- Ya… es normal, Vegeta es así – aclaró Bardock

\- Bueno, he estado investigando y no sé cómo vamos a viajar hasta la base de Freezer, no hay ninguna nave en la tierra lo bastante potente.

\- Por eso no hay problema, nosotros tenemos cuatro capsulas espaciales escondidas y están a punto para ser usadas en cualquier momento – dijo Gine

\- Ah no sabía, le hice prometer a Vegeta que yo no iría con vosotros pero yo quiero ir, quiero verlo.

\- Bulma si se lo has prometido vas a tener que cumplir con tu palabra, a Vegeta le sienta muy mal que no se cumpla con algo pactado – dijo Bardock

\- Ya… pero…

\- No digas nada, te quedarás en la Tierra y estarás informada de todo, en todo momento, ¿vale? – dijo Bardock dando por zanjado el asunto.

\- Está bien… - pero Bulma no iba a hacer caso, en cuanto se hubieran marchado, arreglaría todo para ir hasta allá, además al haber cuatro naves mucho mejor, sólo se usarían tres.

\- Bueno hay que preparar para irnos lo antes posible – dijo Bulma apurando a los tres saiyans.

En la base de Freezer…

Ann seguía encerrada en la celda, no le habían dado de comer en todo el día, estaba bastante débil, sin comer y sin poder entrenar, era mala combinación para un saiyan. Se oían pasos fuera de su celda, se asomó para ver que sucedía. De repente, un soldado abrió la puerta y le dijo.

\- Mañana por la mañana verás al gran Freezer – dijo el soldado a Ann. Justo después le había lanzado unos mendrugos de pan para que comiera y le dejó una jarra con agua. El soldado se retiró del lugar

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, "mañana vería a Freezer", por un lado tenía mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasar pero por otro, sabía que era la princesa de los saiyans y que delante de él tenía que mostrar el orgullo característico de su raza y no dejarse amedrentar.

 _"_ _Espero que no suceda nada, no creo que me deje en libertad, querrá torturarme o algo parecido. Tengo que ser valiente, demostrar quién soy y no dejarme acobardar"_ pensaba Ann al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas por la tensión acumulada.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo… la cosa se pone espeluznante… Freezer pronto tendrá delante a la princesa saiyan y a saber qué puede pasar. Vegeta ya sabe lo que ha ocurrido y tiene que actuar rápido, en la Tierra, están todos desesperados y Bulma, ¿qué decir de ella? Que es tan orgullosa que Vegeta y en cuanto tenga oportunidad, seguro que hace lo que ella quiere… que es ir al lado de su príncipe… ¿o no? ¿Lo conseguirá o tendrá obstáculos por el camino?

Mañana por la mañana veré el nuevo capítulo de DBS, porque aquí en España lo emiten en la madrugada del sábado al domingo. A ver qué nos dice Mirai Trunks, nos vemos ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Frente a Freezer parte II**

SORPRESA! OTRO CAPÍTULO ANTES DE TIEMPO! Espero que os guste, ya vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS, casi me echó a llorar después de ver lo que le pasó a Mirai Trunks… L L

La princesa saiyan tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que saber cómo sobrellevar esta nueva situación aunque nunca se hubiera enfrentado a nada parecido. De un momento a otro digirió la mirada hacia la celda de al lado, donde estaba Sergio, no sabe porque se puso a pensar en él de repente, quería saber si él estaba bien, si le pasaba algo porque no había escuchado su voz desde hace varios días y empezaba a preocuparse aunque le costara, en el fondo, ella aún seguía queriéndolo muchísimo, se sentía traicionada y dolida pero el amor que sentía por él no se podría difuminar de un día para otro, lo que no estaba segura es si podría perdonarle algún día, eso seguro.

En medio de sus pensamientos, escuchó un fuerte estruendo que la hizo asustarse y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Un soldado había entrado en la estancia y se dirigía hacia la celda de Sergio, vio como lo sacaban de allí, se imaginaba a dónde iría o a lo mejor estaba equivocada.

 _"_ _¿Lo llevarán ante Freezer? O ¿puede que fuera un paripé de tenerlo encerrado como un prisionero más y ahora lo dejan en libertad?"_ pensaba Ann, en parte su presentimiento era cierto, en parte.

Sergio se dio cuenta de a dónde lo estaban llevando: iba a ver a Freezer. Se podía imaginar lo que le esperaba pero rezaba para que, de momento, guardara sus ansias de venganza para otra ocasión. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a la sala donde estaba el emperador.

\- Majestad, ya estamos aquí. Aquí tiene al prisionero.

\- Hum… hacerlo pasar y largaos – ordenó Freezer de muy mal humor

\- Sí, señor – los soldados dejaron a Sergio allí y se retiraron de inmediato, no quería estar allí solo con él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Supongo que me debes una explicación, ¿no? – dijo Freezer esperando a que Sergio empezara su relato

\- … - él permanecía en silencio, no quería decirle nada.

\- ¿No vas a hablar? – a Freezer se le estaba agotando la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a que cuando ordenaba algo se le obedeciera en el momento, pero parece ser que Sergio le estaba desafiando.

\- … - seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, no pensaba decirle nada. Como Freezer vio que no iba a abrir la boca, decidió darle una lección. Se acercó a él, lo cogió del cuello haciendo presión como si estuviera ahogándolo.

\- ¿Vas a empezar a hablar o tengo que hacer daño a lo que más quieres? Jejeje – sonrió maliciosamente haciendo referencia a que haría daño a la persona que él más amaba en el mundo.

\- No pienso decirte nada, Freezer… - dijo Sergio con mucha dificultad ya que no podía respirar muy bien y le costaba articular palabra.

\- Vaya, veo que no te ha comida la lengua los ratones jaajaj – al decir esto, Freezer lo soltó de golpe haciendo que al caer, Sergio se hiciera daño en las costillas, no se rompió ninguna pero se hizo bastante daño. Estaba intentando recuperarse cuando el emperador, de repente, le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- Te daré una buena paliza por haberme traicionado, te haré sufrir, pero aún no te mataré… tengo otros planes para ti je je je – dijo maliciosamente Freezer.

Estuvo bastante rato pegando a Sergio hasta que se cansó y ordenó que lo devolvieran a la celda donde estaba, tenía golpes y moratones por todas partes, tenía fracturado el brazo izquierdo y una costilla rota, él ya sabía lo duro que era Freezer imponiendo esos castigos porque no era la primera vez que lo sometía a esas torturas solo que nunca había sido tan duro, pero también era lógico pensar que podía ser así, después de todo no había obedecido las órdenes de Freezer aunque le desobedeció porque había sucedido algo que él nunca se hubiera esperado: enamorarse. Por eso no le importaba recibir esas palizas si con eso calmaba la sed de venganza del emperador y dejaba en paz a Ann, por ahora.

En otra parte de la base, Vegeta estaba atacado de los nervios, gritando a sus camaradas.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿dónde puede estar? – estaba a punto de destruir la base entera sino conseguía noticias de su hermana o por lo menos alguna pista que le ayudara a localizarla para poder ir por ella.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, tenemos que mantenernos fríos poniéndote así no conseguirás nada – dijo Nappa

\- Cierra la boca, tú no eres quien para decirme nada. Los dos sois escoria en vez de estar ayudándome, hacéis de psicólogos. – si seguía en ese estado iba a hacer que las venas de su frente explotaran.

\- Vale, vale… tranquilo – Nappa ya no sabía cómo controlar a Vegeta después de todo ya no era un niño pequeño el cual se le podría gritar o darle una palmada en el trasero para castigarlo.

\- Ya sé, llamaré a mis padres para ver si saben algo… después de todo, tu hermana se crio con ellos – sugirió Raditz

\- ¿Y? ¿a qué esperas? HAZLO – ordenó Vegeta

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Tierra, Bulma estaba haciendo las comprobaciones de las correspondientes capsulas espaciales que Bardock ocultó durante tantos años, después de no haberlas usado durante mucho tiempo podrían necesitar arreglarlas, cambiar algunos circuitos… Kakarot escucha que el rastreador de su padre emite el sonido de llamada y decide contestar él mismo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola hermano

\- Ah, eres tú Raditz, ¿has descubierto algo?

\- No, todavía no, ¿y vosotros? Estoy con Nappa y Vegeta, está atacado de los nervios…

\- Me lo imagino, pero mira hay que algo que hemos descubierto pero no sé cómo interpretarlo…

\- Dinos

\- Ann se enamoró de un terrícola que se llama…Sergio, sino recuerdo mal y también ha desaparecido como ella, no sé si tendrá relación.

\- ¿Sergio? ¿de qué me suena ese nombre? ¿A ti te dice algo Vegeta? – Vegeta se quedó un momento procesando la información y se dio cuenta de que en la base siempre merodeaba un chico que correspondía a ese nombre, pero sería demasiado casualidad pensar que se trata del mismo sujeto, de todos modos lo averiguaría, cualquier pista hay que tenerla en cuenta.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Kakarot viendo que no recibía respuesta

\- Es que resulta que en la base hay un chico que se llama así, pero no sabemos si puede tratarse de la misma persona, lo averiguaremos, gracias hermano.

\- Vale, chao Raditz.

\- Un momento… - dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? – preguntó Raditz

\- Dame el rastreador

\- Toma

\- Kakarot dile a Bulma que se ponga, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Está bien pero ahora está ocupada

\- Haz lo que te digo o te doy una paliza, insecto

\- Vale, vale… Bulma, es Vegeta

En cuanto Bulma escuchó eso, se dirigió corriendo hacia Kakarot quitándole el rastreador para hablar con su príncipe.

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- Hola Bulma, ve a un lugar privado por favor

\- Está bien – y así lo hizo, fue a una parte alejada para hablar con él.

\- Ya estoy

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Cómo estás cariño?

\- Lo voy llevando, oye, dime una cosa, ¿por qué no me dijiste nunca que mi hermana se había enamorado? ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? Soy su hermano

\- Ya lo sé cielo, pero ella me pidió que no te dijera nada porque sabía que te pondrías así.

\- Ya no sólo me refiero a eso y si ese tipo tuvo algo que ver con su secuestro, debiste habérmelo contado, ¿qué pasa? ¿no confías en mí?

\- Claro que sí, pero una promesa es una promesa, tú mismo me dices eso a mí.

\- Eso es diferente, tú y yo somos pareja y las promesas que nos hagamos sé que se cumplirán – Vegeta al decir eso se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba dejando el orgullo de lado, y estaba manifestando sus sentimientos.

\- Ohhh! Qué bonito eso, anda no te enfades ¿vale?

\- Hmp…

\- Vegeta… - dijo Bulma en tono de regaño

\- Está bien no me enfadaré… rayos!

\- Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando, mi amor. Te echo de menos, mucho, mucho, mucho – Bulma al decir eso le salió una sonrisita de enamorada que no podía disimular.

\- Hmp… yo también… te…te…

\- No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé. Te amo Vegeta

\- Hmp… y yo a ti Bulma, hasta pronto.

\- Chao

Bulma estaba encantada con haber hablado con su amado aunque al principio le echara la bronca, pero entendía la reacción de Vegeta. Era el hermano mayor.

Volvió junto a los saiyans para terminar de reparar las capsulas, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaba reparando la que ella usaría una vez que ellos se fueran para tenerla a punto y poder ir junto a Vegeta.

3 horas después…

\- Bien ya he terminado, no había mucho que arreglar sé nota que son buenos materiales – Bulma había terminado de arreglar las naves e iba a avisar a la familia que estaban cerca entrenando mientras esperaban.

\- Chicos, ya está. Las tres naves arregladas

\- Bien, entonces podemos salir ahora mismo – dijo Bardock con ganas de salir para salvar a su hija

\- Por supuesto cuando vosotros queráis. – aclaró Bulma

\- Bien introduciré las coordenadas, Gine mete en algunas capsulas comida y medicamentos por si acaso y dile a Kakarot que te ayude.

\- Está bien.

Bardock programó las naves e introdujo las coordenadas donde estaba localizada la base de Freezer, no se había olvidado de nada. Cuando todo estuvo a punto, llegaron Gine y Kakarot para entrar en sus respectivas naves e iniciar el viaje.

\- Tener buen viaje y mucho cuidado por favor – dijo Bulma a los tres saiyans

\- Adiós Bulma y espero que cumplas lo que le prometiste a Vegeta, eh! – dijo Kakarot, conocía a su amiga y sabía que a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera haría lo posible para poder irse junto a él, pero si tenía esos planes en la cabeza no podía hacer nada, ella era así.

\- Que sí pesado, iros ya.

Se notó un temblor en el suelo y las naves despegaron de golpe hacia el cielo y ya no se veía nada.

Daría un margen de un día o dos para no tener que toparse con ellos en el trayecto y la obligaran a volver, mientras todo esto pasaba, Yamcha estaba escondido observando todo. Ahora debería aprovechar que Bulma se había quedado sola para intentar algo con ella, tenía camino libre y no dejaría que se fuera sin luchar todo lo necesario, porque sabía a dónde iría y no le hacía gracia.

Continuara…

Ya sé que hasta el fin de semana que viene no esperabais un nuevo capítulo pero me animé a escribir, no es tan largo como los demás pero creo hay bastante avance en la historia. Nos vemos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Frente a Freezer parte III**

Hola a todos, ya vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS… pobrecito el pequeño Trunks, está alucinando, espero que Bulma o Vegeta les explique la situación jeje. Y Mirai Trunks atacando a Goku… yo lo entiendo… pero espero que se de cuenta. Ahora voy con capítulo del fic.

Sergio se encontraba malherido en su celda, hacía tres días desde que Freezer le había propinado una paliza, no se había podido levantar el dolía demasiado todo el cuero, se había excedido en comparación con otras veces. No sabía cómo estaba Ann al estar en celdas separadas era difícil poder saber cómo se encontraba ella, estaba bastante angustiado, aunque recibiera una negativa le preguntaría a ella.

\- ¿Ann? ¿estás ahí? Por favor responde – dijo Sergio esperando que ella contestara. Espero pacientemente pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna… se quedó bastante preocupado, sabía que ella no quería dirigirle la palabra pero tenía angustia porque no le dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¿Sergio? – de repente él se asustó porque escuchó a alguien llamarle, pensó que podía ser su mente que le estuviera engañando pero no, era ella quien lo estaba llamando, estaba contento por oír su voz.

\- ¿Sergio? – volvió a repetir Ann

\- Sí, Ann, estoy aquí

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno me duele todo el cuerpo pero aguantaré, ya estoy acostumbrado ¿y tú? ¿cómo estás?

\- … ¿cómo crees que estoy? Tengo miedo, sé que no debería tenerlo porque mi padre me dijo que era una debilidad pero… no puedo evitarlo… quiero estar con mi familia

\- Ann… lo siento mucho… si yo lo hubiera sabido, habría podido parar todo esto

\- Déjalo, no digas nada, no quiero tus disculpas, quiero irme de aquí

\- Entiendo… haré lo que pueda

\- ¿para qué? ¿para matarme o para salvarme?

\- Ann… para salvarte… yo te amo

\- No me digas eso, si me amarás yo no estaría en esta situación… porque esto es por tu culpa

\- … - Sergio quedó mudo de repente, ella tenía razón, esto fue culpa suya por haber obedecido a Freezer, tenía que darle tiempo.

\- Espero que mis hermanos logren encontrarme, quiero estar con Vegeta, como añoro que me proteja… - al decir eso, Ann se echó a llorar, echaba mucho de menos a su hermano aunque había estado muy poco tiempo con él pero ella quería estar con él, deseaba y rezaba que la encontrara pronto. De repente, la sala donde estaban las celdas se abrió y entraron dos soldados que se dirigían hacia los jóvenes.

\- Tú, saiyan, dentro de un rato tenemos que llevarte ante Freezer, quiere verte – dijo el soldado dirigiéndose a Ann.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere Freezer de Ann? – preguntó Sergio totalmente angustiado porque sabía lo que significaba.

\- Nada que te importe, cállate si no quieres que acabemos contigo – contestó el soldado

Ann, al escuchar eso, se le helaron todos los huesos del cuerpo, la sensación que le recorrió fue de terror porque no sabía lo que le esperaba. Seguidamente luego pensó en que debía mantener la cabeza bien alta y con el orgullo alto, era la princesa saiyan y no debía mostrar el miedo que le recorría sino todo lo contrario: fuerza y determinación.

Por otro lado, el príncipe de los saiyans estaba nervioso, aún no conseguía ninguna información que pudiera decirle nada de su hermana, de dónde estaba, si de verdad Freezer la tenía cautiva, debía ser rápido ya que el tiempo juega en su contra. Nappa y Raditz estaban verificando informaciones que les habían llegado de la base sobre los nuevos presos pero no sacaban ninguna conclusión ya que nadie decía nada, imperaba la ley del silencio. De golpe un recuerdo le vino a Vegeta que fue una información que le había Kakarot hace unos días, cuando habló con él: le dijo que su hermana se había enamorado de un chico humano que se llama Sergio, a él ese nombre le sonaba de haberlo oído por la base pero nunca lo conoció, había llegado el momento de investigar más a fondo esa información.

\- Nappa, Raditz, venid aquí los dos – ordenó Vegeta

\- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? – preguntó Nappa

\- Tenemos que averiguar si de verdad existe ese tal Sergio del que alguna vez hemos oído aquí en la base, probablemente mi hermana lo conocía, tenemos que movernos, así que ya sabéis empezar a interrogar, yo buscaré por la base alguna pista, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, Vegeta – dijeron los dos saiyans

Vegeta se puso a indagar por la base sin levantar sospechas, haciendo de espía escuchando con mucho cuidado las conversaciones que se encontraba por el camino, etc. Hasta que, inconscientemente, llegó a una puerta que daba acceso a las celdas donde tenían a los presos, no sabe cómo ni por qué pero se adentró allí esperando encontrar algo. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta de que había una puerta cerrada con un candado no sabía el motivo de cerrar así la puerta, así que decidió descubrir que escondía allí el tirano. Lo rompió y se adentró y vio dos celdas muy oscuras, la estancia estaba en penumbras así que no pudo distinguir bien las figuras pero se dio cuenta de ambos habitáculos estaban ocupados. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, escuchó algo que no esperaba oír.

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta, eres tú?

\- Eh? – intrigado por comprobar quien lo llamaba se dirigió hacia donde, supuestamente, estaba la voz y allí pudo ver lo que andaba buscando.

\- Ann? Hermana, ¿eres tú?

\- Vegeta… Sí, soy yo, menos mal que ya te veo por fin – Ann estaba contenta de ver a su hermano mayor, ya pensaba que iba a estar allí eternamente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho algo? – Vegeta estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana, sabía perfectamente las torturas que se practicaban allí y no quería imaginar si a su hermana le habían hecho alguna de ellas.

\- Estoy bien, de momento no me han hecho nada, desde que llegamos a la base he estado aquí encerrada, pero hace un rato un soldado me ha dicho que me llevara ante Freezer pero no sé cuándo… - Ann tenía ganas de llorar pero sabía que delante de su hermano no podía hacer eso.

\- Tranquila, ahora sé dónde estás y que estás bien, no te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí, de momento debes aguantar. No creo que Freezer quiera matarte, probablemente, quiera torturarme a mí y voy a estar pendiente, déjame pensar en alguna forma de sacarte de aquí, aguanta hermana – Vegeta no podía sacarla de golpe y llevársela porque está en desventaja y de esa forma perderían los dos la vida y eso no se lo podría permitir.

\- Vale hermano, haré lo que tú me dices pero no me olvides por favor

\- Nunca me he olvidado de ti, jamás lo haría, ¿Por qué crees que te he estado buscando toda la vida? Tranquila, estoy aquí, siempre estaré contigo – Vegeta se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy sentimental pero no le importaba, en ese momento necesitaba tranquilizar a su hermana. Tengo que irme, alguien viene, aguanta sé fuerte, haré lo que sea para sacarte de aquí.

\- Está bien – Vegeta se escondió cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta, era uno de los soldados de Freezer.

\- Su majestad quiere verte en una hora, así que toma te ha mandado esto para que te lo pongas, dada tu posición de princesa saiyan no quiere que te presentes ante él con esos harapos que llevas – el soldado le lanzó un vestido largo, bastante formal, tenía brillantes y era muy elegante, no era un vestido de fiesta pero no estaba mal. Lo que se preguntaba Ann es porque Freezer le mandó esa ropa, que pretendía, que quería de ella, acaso no quería matarla… cuando el soldado se fue, Vegeta se volvió acercar a la celda.

\- Qué extraño, ¿qué pretenderá esa lagartija dándote eso?

\- No lo sé, pero me da miedo y si quiere… ya sabes… hacerme daño… - Vegeta sabía a qué se refería su hermana

\- Tranquila, lo averiguaré no te preocupes. Volveré pronto. – dicho esto Vegeta se fue para intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando, no le daba buena espina.

Vegeta salió de la estancia desesperado, tenía que saber que quería Freezer, cuál era su objetivo.

En la Tierra…

Bulma estaba ultimando los detalles de la nave que había quedado en la Tierra para reunirse con su amado príncipe y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. De repente, sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando, cuando se dio la vuelta se enteró de quien era el culpable.

\- Ah, hola Yamcha

\- Hola Bulma ¿aún sigues con ese aparato?

\- Sí, tengo que arreglarlo cuanto antes

\- Ah, ya, Bulma quiero hablar contigo

\- ¿De qué?

\- Verás… mira todo este tiempo te he demostrado que he cambiado y si tú me lo pides volveremos a estar juntos, no volveré ni siquiera a mirar a otra chica que no seas tú, Bulma, yo… te amo.

\- Yamcha, de este tema ya hemos hablado, no quiero volver contigo, yo tengo pareja y él y yo nos amamos sincera y profundamente

\- Eso es lo que te dice a ti, ¿cómo sabes que te es fiel?

\- Él es un hombre de palabra, no un crío como tú –Bulma al decir esto estaba empezando a enfadarse porque nadie tenía derecho a decir que Vegeta podía serle infiel, ella confiaba en él y punto.

\- Ya claro, te llama de vez en cuando y ni siquiera viene a verte, sospechoso ¿no?

\- No, no lo es, no puede venir a verme y yo sé los motivos y punto, no tengo que darte más explicaciones

\- Pero… Bulma…

\- Por favor, vete no quiero hablar más contigo, tengo que terminar con esto

Al decir eso, Yamcha se retiró del lugar, desde que Kakarot se había ido con sus padres había estado más amable con Bulma, intentando ser el novio perfecto para ella, pero ella no le había hecho ningún caso. No sabía que estuviera tan enamorada de ese ser, no sabía que determinación debía tomar.

Bulma se quedó sola en su laboratorio terminando de reparar la nave. Se puso a pensar en su relación con Vegeta, era cierto que desde que se fue no había vuelto a la Tierra, pero ella sabía el motivo y no era tan fácil, ya que su vida peligraba si él iba con mucha frecuencia a verla, además no era algo que ella se imaginara, él se lo había dicho muchas veces.

La noche había llegado y por fin había terminado de arreglar la nave, para su suerte pudo escribir en un papel las coordenadas que Bardock había incluido en las naves y le explicó como programarlas y demás, ahora solo debía preparar unas cuantas capsulas y salir lo más pronto posible.

 _"_ _Pronto te veré mi amor, estoy deseando verte, espero que Ann se encuentre bien, esté donde esté y espero no ser un estorbo para Vegeta y poder ayudarle con su hermana y derrotar a Freezer"_

Bulma estaba deseando que todo eso terminara para poder vivir con Vegeta una vida de pareja normal, ése era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Terminó de preparar todas las capsulas con todo lo necesario para el viaje, también se llevó el rastreador por si Vegeta la llamaba aunque no la llamaba desde el día en que Kakarot y su familia habían ido al espacio, lo entendía, estaría demasiado preocupado tratando de saber algo de su hermana.

Estaba guardando las cosas en la nave cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de fuera de su laboratorio, cuando fue a ver qué era descubrió a Chichi merodeando por los alrededores.

\- Ah, hola Chichi, ¿te pasa algo?

\- Es que… bueno, quería preguntarte una cosa

\- Dime

\- Quiero ir contigo al viaje que vas a hacer al espacio

\- Eh? Tú quieres venir? Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Echo mucho de menos a Kakarot y quiero estar con él, además sé luchar te puedo defender

\- No lo dudo, pero no tienes tanta fuerza como él, y ¿si salen monstruos horribles que nos quisieran comer o algo así?

\- Tranquila iremos con mucho cuidado, por favor, di que sí – Bulma se puso a pensar un momento, era cierto que Kakarot se había ido con demasiada prisa y no le había prestado atención a su novia, era muy desconsiderado por su parte a parte de que él se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado una explicación del motivo por el que se iba ni lo que pasaba ni nada, pero como ella no era una guerrera como él podría acabar herida o peor muerta y ¿qué haría Bulma?... pero bueno decidió decirle que sí, así tendría compañía.

\- Vale está bien, puedes venir conmigo así nos hacemos compañía las dos y se nos hará más rápido el viaje, pero debes hacer todo lo que diga, ¿vale?

\- Está bien – Chichi se puso contenta porque podría ir junto a su novio.

\- Menos mal que hice la nave un poco más grande y pueden ir dos personas, sino no podrías venir.

Las dos se adentraron en la nave, Bulma introdujo las coordenadas, empezaron los temblores en la tierra que indicaba que estaba despegando la nave y por fin lo había hecho: la nave ya había salido de la atmosfera terrestre.

 _"_ _En poco tiempo estaré allí contigo, Vegeta, te lo prometo"_ pensaba Bulma.

Ya casi era de noche en la base de Freezer, Ann estaba en su celda inquieta y nerviosa, al final tuvo que ponerse el vestido que el soldado le trajo, se resistió al principio pero tuvo que ponérselo al final. De repente se oye la puerta, Ann se levanta rápidamente pensando que podía ser Vegeta que venía por ella, pero se equivocaba, era uno de los soldados de Freezer.

\- ¿Estás lista? Vamos – el soldado cogió a Ann del brazo de modo brusco y la sacó de la celda. Ella se imaginaba a donde estaba yendo y estaba empezando a asustarte porque no sabía que le esperaba ni nada. Anduvieron bastante por los pasillos de la base hasta que el soldado se detuvo junto con Ann ante una gran puerta de acero, realmente estaba asustada en su interior aunque en su rostro no reflejaba ningún temor, era una saiyan y debía demostrarlo.

Los dos se adentraron en la estancia y Ann vio que era una habitación enorme y se fijó que al fondo de todo había otra habitación y estaba la puerta entreabierta y pudo observar que había una gran cama. Esperaron los dos un buen rato y se escuchó un grito muy fuerte que provenía precisamente de esa habitación, al cabo de un momento salió Freezer de allí y se dirigió hacia Ann y el soldado.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, es la princesa saiyan jejeje – sonrió maliciosamente Freezer. Retírate – ordenó al soldado.

\- Sí, señor – respondió el soldado

\- Por fin te conozco, eres realmente bella, te pareces mucho a la difunta reina saiyan – dijo Freezer.

\- … - Ann no decía nada, estaba realmente inquieta porque no sabía que iba a suceder.

\- Je je je veamos… voy a comprobar si realmente ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha o si sigues siendo una mocosa je je je – sonrió maliciosamente acercándose cada vez más a Ann. Ella tenía la sensación de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más. Freezer ya llamó a Ann, ¿qué tendrá pensado hacer el emperador?; Vegeta está realmente preocupado, él sospecha lo que el tirano quiere de su hermana pero quiere engañarse a sí mismo pensando que no es así; por otro lado, Bulma ya está en el espacio pero está con alguien que no esperaba que es Chichi…

Dejarme vuestros reviews y darme alguna idea de cómo os gustaría que continuara la historia, el fin de semana que viene no podré actualizar, espero no tardar mucho. Saludos a todos.


	23. Chapter 23

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, posible lemon.

 **Los deseos de Freezer.**

Freezer tenía enfrente a la princesa saiyan, quien la estuvo buscando durante muchos años y ahora que la tenía delante de él iba a hacer lo que tenía propuesto para ella.

\- Je je je me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte, parece que si le importabas al loco de tu padre que nunca mostró emoción ninguna, pero no le ha valido de nada haberte tenido escondida – dijo Freezer

\- … - Ann seguía sin decir nada, no iba a hacerlo aunque la torturaran, no tenía nada que decirle a ese tirano, por ahora

\- Así que sigues sin hablar eh! Quizá más tarde cambies de opinión jeje, verás al principio quería eliminarte, siendo una mujer saiyan darías la posibilidad de que vuestra raza volviera a tener poderosos guerreros, pero ahora que te tengo aquí he cambiado de idea. Te convertiré mi esposa – Ann quedó petrificada con lo que el tirano le acababa de decir, ahora sí que tenía que escapar de cualquier forma, ni en sueños se iba a dejar a esos límites.

\- …

\- ¿No dices nada, princesa? Pues si no quieres hablar, te haré hablar por las buenas o por las malas – dijo Freezer totalmente enfadado dirigiéndose a ella. Ann estaba empezando a temblar de terror no sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora y estaba aterrorizada.

De un momento a otro, el tirano la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la condujo a la habitación en la que estuvo antes. Cuando se adentraron los dos, Freezer estaba viendo lo hermosa que era la princesa saiyan pero ese pensamiento pronto se le difumino cuando recordó que era la hija del Rey Vegeta y hermana del Príncipe saiyan y quería venganza sobre ellos y que mejor que hacer sufrir a la única mujer saiyan que aún existía.

\- Desnúdate y échate en mi cama – ordenó Freezer a la princesa

\- Ni hablar, no voy a hacerlo – dijo con firmeza Ann aunque en el fondo estaba asustada por la situación.

\- Vaya, vaya veo que realmente tienes lengua y sabes hablar… sino obedeces mis órdenes, mataré a tu hermano mayor – dijo Freezer pensando que ese argumento valdría para persuadir a Ann y hacer que ella obedeciera.

\- No, no lo haré y sé perfectamente que no le harás nada a mi hermano, no matarías a un buen guerrero así porque sí – dijo Ann en el mismo tono que antes. Freezer estaba pensando que tenía razón y que era muy astuta así que no le quedó otro remedio que usar el método habitual que él utilizaba con sus prisioneras: obligarla a cumplir sus órdenes. Le dio una bofetada en la cara a la princesa, debido a la fuerza que empleó, ella se cayó al suelo dolorida porque había sido un golpe muy fuerte entonces el tirano la cogió de los hombros y la echó en su cama, le arrancó la falda del vestido. Lo primero en lo que se fijo es que ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y no una simple cría, mientras le quitaba la ropa interior, Ann estaba forcejeando intentando librarse de ese malnacido pero Freezer utilizó su cola para agarrarla por el cuello y así provocar que ella estuviera quieta ya que si no lo hacía podría morir por asfixia y ella no quería eso. Cuando le retiró por completo la ropa interior, el emperador se aproximó a su intimidad y la lamió cuanto quiso, ella estaba llorando por la impotencia de no poder defenderse ni hacer nada para evitarlo, pero cada vez que Freezer escuchaba los lamentos de ella, él apretaba más el agarre de su cola y al final no emitió ningún sonido porque se desmayó por la tensión acumulada. Cuando el emperador vio que el estado en que estaba ella, decidió llamar a uno de sus soldados para que se la llevaran de vuelta a la celda, no la había penetrado todavía, eso lo dejaría para un poco más tarde.

\- Soldado, llévate a la prisionera de vuelta su celda – ordenó Freezer.

\- Sí, señor – el soldado se la llevó enseguida, se fijó en qué estado estaba pero no le dio ninguna pena.

Llegaron a la celda donde estaba Sergio también, él estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía lo que Freezer era capaz de hacer, aún estaba dolorido por la paliza que le había dado con anterioridad pero estaba mejor. Escuchó como se abría la puerta que daba acceso a las celdas y vio que un soldado llevaba a Ann en brazos, ella estaba desmayada, la vio con el vestido hecho trizas, por lo menos la falda, el resto estaba intacto, se le vino lo peor a la cabeza. Cuando el soldado dejó a la princesa dentro de su celda, la llamó repetidas veces para verificar su estado.

\- Ann, Ann por favor responde, amor mío por favor. Despierta – Sergio estaba desesperado porque ella no respondía, estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no se despertaba, hasta que vio que ella se movía un poco y empezó a tranquilizarse.

\- Eh… dónde estoy? – Ann estaba aturdida y confundida, antes de desmayarse recordaba que estaba en la habitación de Freezer pero después no recordaba nada más.

\- Ann, menos mal, ¿estás bien?

\- Eh, Hola… No, no estoy bien – cuando dijo eso, Ann se dio la vuelta para que Sergio no la viera y empezó a recordar todo y estaba avergonzada, se sentía humillada, herida, dolida, asqueada… tenía un cumulo de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar, ahora mismo no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

\- Ann, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué te hizo Freezer? Ann, contesta por favor – pero no recibió respuesta, decidió dejarla tranquila un rato, ya lo intentaría después.

Ann estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que había sucedido y por supuesto no podía contárselo a su hermano, sino arriesgaría su vida inútilmente ya que Freezer lo mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero tampoco podía permitir que la tratara así, como un trozo de carne y nada más, tenía que planear una estratagema para poder escapar y volver a casa.

En el espacio, tres capsulas espaciales recorrían el camino que llevaba hasta la base del tirano, esquivando meteoritos y otros astros celestes. Bardock estaba nervioso, inquieto e intranquilo, le dio una leve punzada en su pecho, tenía la sensación de que su hija no estaba bien, que le había pasado algo, aunque no fuera su hija biológica tenía un fuerte vínculo con ella ya que juro criarla y educarla como si lo fuera, estaba deseando llegar para llevarse a su hija a casa.

Otra nave bastante más lejos de las capsulas espaciales, estaba siguiendo el mismo itinerario de viaje, se trataba de la nave donde estaban Bulma y Chichi. Desde que salieron de la Tierra, las dos chicas empezaron a hablar y a conocerse ya que iban a pasar bastante tiempo juntas y era mejor llevarse bien, hasta podrían llegar a hacerse amigas. Bulma estaba en la sala de mandos donde estaba vigilando que todo funcionara correctamente, desde que habían despegado no había hablado con Vegeta así que tenía que esperar, pero no le importo demasiado, ella lo seguía amando con todo su corazón, pero si le lograba sacar dónde estaba ella podría llegar a enfadarse mucho, en ese momento de pensamiento profundo, Chichi entró.

\- Hola Bulma, te traje un té caliente, llevas mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Chichi amablemente

\- Ah, gracias Chichi, menos mal, estaba empezando a tener algo de frío. Se nota la diferencia de temperaturas, menos mal que traje ropa polar je je

Las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar, hasta que el rastreador de Bulma empezó a sonar.

\- Debería contestar, creo que es mi novio – cuando Bulma dijo eso, Chichi salió para darle privacidad.

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- Hola

\- Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

\- No sé por qué haces preguntas estúpidas mujer, ¿cómo crees que estoy? Mi hermana está secuestrada – dijo Vegeta muy serio y algo enfadado ya que la pregunta de Bulma no había sido acertada.

\- Ya lo sé mi amor, lo siento, lo siento… - dijo Bulma intentando calmar la situación.

\- Olvídalo mujer, estoy muy nervioso… ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues estaba intentando averiguar algo más pero no encuentro nada

\- ¿Y Kakarot? Raditz me está molestando, diciéndome que te pregunte por él

\- Ah, pues hace tres días, Bardock, Gine y Kakarot cogieron unas capsulas espaciales hacia la base de Freezer para rescatar a tu hermana

\- ¿Quéeeeee? QUE HAS DICHO? NO CONSIENTO QUE ESE TRÍO DE TERCERA CLASE QUIERA SALVAR A MI HERMANA

\- Cálmate Vegeta, te recuerdo que fueron ellos quienes criaron y educaron a tu hermana, es normal que quieran salvarla – Vegeta se autotranquilizó un poco ya que Bulma tenía razón, pero le molestaba que no le hubieran dicho nada sobre sus planes de venir hacia aquí.

\- Está bien, demonios! Menos mal que tú no vas a venir… - dijo Vegeta

\- Tranquilo, te prometí que me quedaría en la Tierra quietecita para que no te preocuparas – dijo Bulma un poco nerviosa ya que si el príncipe se enteraba de la verdad, creo que sus gritos se oirían en todo el espacio sideral. – Te echo muchísimo de menos mi amor.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también, tengo que dejarte voy a ver si averiguo algo

\- Está bien, cielo. Te amo Vegeta

\- Y yo a ti – Vegeta cortó la comunicación. No le había dicho nada de que su hermana efectivamente estaba encerrada en las celdas de la base, no le pareció el momento oportuno para decírselo. Ahora tenía que averiguar que pretendía Freezer con su hermana, que quería de ella, para que la busco durante tantos años y cómo supo que estaba viva y dónde vivía.

Salió de su habitación y se fue directo a las celdas, tenía que verificar que su hermana estaba bien y que aún no había visto a Freezer.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado, le pareció extraño que no hubiera guardias en la entrada pero de igual forma, entró. Al llegar a la celda de su hermana, vio que estaba muy extraña, en posición fetal, como si tuviera miedo y de esa forma estuviera protegiéndose asimisma de algo horrible que le hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Ann?, ¿estás bien? ¿Hermana? – al no recibir respuesta, empezó a asustarse pensando que ella podría estar muerta pero comprobó que sólo estaba dormida y se tranquilizó. Necesitaba descansar. Cuando iba a irse, se dio cuenta de que en la celda de al lado estaba ocupada, la curiosidad pudo más que él mismo y se acercó para ver quién era.

Al principio divisó una figura de su misma estatura pero no distinguió muy bien ni las extremidades ni ninguna parte del cuerpo, todo estaba muy oscuro. Decidió provocar un ruido para despertar a ese prisionero pero con cuidado para no despertar a su hermana.

Sergio escuchó un ruido en su celda y se asustó porque se había quedado dormido, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de quien estaba allí: era Vegeta, el hermano de su amada. Había oído hablar de él, no muy bien precisamente, porque al ser saiyan los demás soldados trataban de humillar al príncipe pero él sabía defenderse de esas cosas. Por su lado, Vegeta se dio cuenta de quién era, sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida y era al poco de que Sergio llegara a la base a las órdenes de Freezer.

\- Je je je ¿qué haces ahí, insecto? ¿No obedeciste las órdenes de Freezer y por eso estás ahí? – sonrió maliciosamente Vegeta al darse cuenta del estado del joven, él siempre supo que Sergio era su favorito y ésta era una ocasión para humillarlo un poco.

\- Sí, más o menos, pero no entiendo por qué te ríes Vegeta…

\- Porque por fin veo al favorito de Freezer encerrado como un perro jajaja

\- Ya veo, nunca te caí muy simpático ¿no?

\- La verdad, no, nunca… te voy a hacer una advertencia, sabandija, esa chica que está allí a tu lado, es mi hermana, si me entero que le diriges la palabra o le haces algo, aunque sea una mínima cosa, te mato con mis propias manos, ¿entendido? – no quería que ningún chico se acercara a su hermana, y todavía menos si se trataba del favorito de Freezer.

\- Tranquilo, ella no quiere que me acerque ni que le dirija la palabra

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? No la conoces

\- Sí, la conozco, no debería decirte esto porque me matarías a la mínima ocasión pero… Freezer me ordenó buscar a tu hermana, vigilarla y llegado el momento traerla aquí – A Vegeta se le congeló el corazón con la confesión que le acababa de hacer Sergio, no sabía si quería matarlo, exigirle que le contara todo o ambas cosas. No sabía qué hacer, por fin sabía por qué su hermana estaba en esa situación y quien había sido, además de Freezer, era hora de vengarse.

Continuara…

Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Este fin de semana ya podré publicar como siempre, espero que os guste. Ya vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS, a ver qué pasa este fin de semana. Abrazos a todos.


	24. Chapter 24

**La reacción de Vegeta**

Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que el insignificante de Sergio le acababa de confesar, estaba en estado de shock, solo tenía una cosa clara ahora mismo: matar a ese desgraciado. En el estado en que estaba, se le estaba pasando por la mente diversas formas de acabar con su existencia pero luego de reflexionar, un poco por lo menos, decidió pedirle, no más bien exigirle, que le contara todo lo que sabía. Si quería acabar con Freezer y salvar su hermana debía tener toda la información posible y ésa era una buena ocasión para hacerlo, después ya que encargaría de acabar con él.

 _"_ _Maldito desgraciado, no puedo acabar de creer lo que ha dicho pero ahora todo tiene sentido… dejaré que me cuente todo y después acabaré con él…Maldita sabandija"_ pensó Vegeta enfurecido.

\- Vegeta te aseguro que no quería que ella acabara así, te lo juro, al poco de conocerla me di cuenta de lo buena que es Ann y estoy enamorado de ella – el príncipe al escuchar eso, sí que le dieron ganas de reventarlo en mil pedazos, ningún chico tenía el nivel o la capacidad suficiente para estar con una mujer saiyan de tal nivel como lo es ella, se volvió autotranquilizar aunque no del todo.

\- No te voy a permitir que te acerques a ella… es mi hermana y si le pones un solo dedo encima acabo lo que Freezer no hizo. – amenazó Vegeta

\- Te dije antes que ella no quiere verme, me detesta por haberla traicionado

\- Me da igual que ella no quiera verte, y aunque todavía quisiera, no lo voy a permitir ni ahora ni nunca, ahora me vas a decir todo lo que necesito saber si no quieres que se me acabe la poca paciencia que tengo y te mande al otro mundo inmediatamente. HABLA! – Vegeta volvía a estar furioso, no era capaz de controlar su genio si se trataba de personas que él tenía bajo su protección como podían ser su hermana o Bulma.

\- Está bien… te contaré todo… quede huérfano cuanto tenía 10 años, mis padres murieron en extrañas circunstancias. Un día estaba mal herido y unos soldados de Freezer me recogieron y me llevaron con ellos. Cuando llegue aquí a la base, él me dijo que si quería formar parte de sus filas y yo acepté. Me educó, me crio y me entrenó, no tenía nada que perder, no tenía nada y esto era mejor que andar vagando solo por la vida. Hace unos meses me dijo que sospechaba que la princesa de una raza guerrera extinta podría estar viva y vio que en la Tierra había una actividad anormal así que me fui hacia allá, él no sabía cómo era físicamente ella, sólo me dijo el nombre y poco más. Conocí a tu hermana en el instituto y cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que es una persona muy bella, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, de buen corazón. Cuando empecé a sentir eso por ella, ya no quería cumplir las órdenes de Freezer, solo quería protegerla porque sabía que no podía engañarlo por mucho tiempo, entonces, me ausente un tiempo y cuando volví a la Tierra, tu hermana no quería verme, me odiaba y seguro que ahora me odia más, fue en ese momento que nos capturaron los soldados. No quería que ella estuviera en esta situación, te lo juro Vegeta, amo a tu hermana.

Vegeta estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo lo que el insecto le decía, no quería creerle ni una palabra referido a lo que sentía por su hermana, el resto de la historia se la creyó porque conocía a Freezer y no dudaba de lo que él le contó. Pero ese tema de que amaba a su hermana, aunque fuera cierto y se lo creyera, no lo iba a permitir, ya no sólo por proteger a su hermana de cualquier hombre que se le acercara sino porque si le hacía daño ahora, si consentía en un futuro que ellos tuvieran una relación sabía que ella volvería a sufrir.

Una vez que Sergio se calló, Vegeta estaba pensando en qué debería hacer ahora: matarlo o dejarlo vivir, por el momento. Se decidió por lo segundo.

\- De momento no voy a matarte, no porque no tenga ganas de romperte en mil pedazos sabandija, sino porque no me conviene en estos momentos que esa lagartija se entere de que yo estoy informado de todo, pero te lo vuelvo a decir si te acerca a mi hermana, no lo dudaré…Serás hombre muerto.

\- Está bien Vegeta.

Después de eso, el príncipe escuchó que se abría la puerta y se escondió rápidamente. Habían entrado dos soldados que llevaban algo de comida para los dos presos, Ann, aún seguía durmiendo o eso era lo que daba entender. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre su hermano y Sergio, ella quería convencerse de que lo que él le confesó a Vegeta era cierto pero hubo una parte que le decía en su interior que tenía que ser precavida y cuidadosa con lo que le decían.

Cuando los soldados se retiraron, Vegeta se retiró rápidamente para que no fuera encontrado allí.

 _"_ _Ahora sí que tengo que pensar en una estrategia para sacar a mi hermana de aquí…tengo que hacerlo pronto"_ pensaba Vegeta frustrado porque las opciones que tenía eran mínimas.

En otra parte de la base, el emperador estaba reunido con Dodoria y Zarbon, éstos estaban informando a su jefe sobre las últimas noticias sobre las "extrañas" actividades del príncipe de los saiyans, sabían que Vegeta desde hace un tiempo no era el mismo, actuaba de modo extraño y más cuando se ausentó durante bastante tiempo que no supieron de él. Eso era algo que le molestaba profundamente a Freezer: no tener todo bajo su control.

\- Majestad hemos descubierto algo que puede interesarle. – dijo Zarbon

\- ¿El qué? Habla de una vez – dijo Freezer molesto

\- Parece ser que Vegeta tiene una pareja, es decir, una novia

\- ¿Quéeee? ¿Qué tiene que? – dijo Freezer completamente sorprendido

\- Hemos estado escuchando todas las grabaciones de uno de sus rastreadores y parece ser que desde hace un tiempo tiene una novia terrícola que se hace llamar Bulma, no sabemos cómo es físicamente pero por el contenido, parece ser una mujer muy bella y también sospechamos que ese miserable sabe de la existencia de su hermana – informó Zarbon

Freezer no daba crédito a lo que su esclavo le acababa de decir, eso era un gran problema, si era verdad no podía consentirlo, si eso seguía adelanta podría volver a renacer la raza saiyan y eso no lo consentiría.

\- Escucharme los dos, quiero que mandes soldados al planeta Tierra y busquéis a esa mujer, hay que eliminarla antes de que sea tarde. – ordenó Freezer

\- Sí, majestad y ¿qué hacemos con Vegeta? – preguntó Dodoria

\- Ya veré lo que hago con él, de momento no voy a hacer nada, hay que andar con mucha cautela, aunque no es rival para mí siempre es mejor ir con cuidado – dijo Freezer

\- Sí, señor – dijeron ambos retirándose del lugar.

 _"_ _Maldito Vegeta, no permitiré que tu raza renazca…"_ pensaba el emperador.

Lo que los tres no sabían, era que alguien había escuchado su conversación. Nappa había estado entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento especial cerca de la sala de reuniones del emperador, pasaba por allí porque había acabado de entrenar e iba a su cuarto a ponerse un nuevo uniforme y asearse, al oír que el nombre de Vegeta se puso a escuchar.

 _"_ _Tengo que avisar a Vegeta, me matará sino le digo nada"_ pensaba Nappa dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos del príncipe.

No tardó nada en llegar, cuando llegó Nappa tocó a la puerta, Vegeta le respondió y entró.

\- Vegeta tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Nappa

\- ¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado – dijo Vegeta enfadado

\- Solo estás dando vueltas por tu cuarto…

\- Estoy pensando, algo que tú no haces… dime qué quieres o lárgate

\- Vale, vale… salí hace un rato de la sala de entrenamiento y escuché una conversación de Freezer con Dodoria y Zarbon

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué? No me interesa lo que hablen esas sabandijas.

\- Vegeta hablaban de ti y…

\- ¿y?... ¿vas a acabar?

\- Y de Bulma…

Cuando Vegeta escuchó el nombre de su novia, se le congeló el corazón y la sangre, así que decidió dejar que Nappa le contara todo lo que él había escuchado.

\- Continúa…

\- Verás han descubierto que sois novios y Freezer ha mandado a unos cuantos soldados a la Tierra para buscarla y traerla aquí

\- Pero… ¿cómo se han enterado? Fui todo lo cuidadoso que pude.

\- Grabaron todas las conversaciones que hacías desde tu rastreador, parece ser que lo interfirieron y éste es el resultado

\- Ya veo… rayos

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta?

Vegeta estaba en estado de schock otra vez, no tenía bastante con una noticia que ahora le caía otra y de alguien que ama con todo su corazón.

\- Bulma se las arreglará, pero la llamaré y le avisaré para que se prepare y se esconda.

\- Vegeta, no puedes tomártelo así, sé perfectamente que la amas, deberías hacer algo.

\- Te recuerdo que mi hermana también está en problemas.

\- Ya lo sé pero dentro de lo que cabe, tu hermana es una saiyan entrenada que sabe defenderse si tiene que librar un combate, Bulma no, ella es humana.

Vegeta tenía que admitir que Nappa tenía razón, aunque su hermana estuviera encerrada ella podía defenderse, debía tomar una decisión.

\- Tienes razón, avisaré a Bulma y la iré a buscar, pero eso sí, no tienes que decirle a Raditz nada, no quiero que nadie se entere, estar pendientes de mi hermana y si ocurriera algo, cualquier cosa, me llamáis, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, Vegeta tranquilo, estaremos pendientes.

\- Llamaré a Bulma ahora, lárgate de una vez – dijo Vegeta enfadado.

Nappa abandonó la habitación e iba junto a Raditz para informarle de la situación, mientras tanto Vegeta había cogido el rastreador para llamar a Bulma. Esperó 10 minutos hasta que por fin había conexión.

\- ¿Bulma? ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, Vegeta soy yo, ¿pasa algo? no sueles llamarme a esta hora

\- Escucha no tengo tiempo, tienes que esconderte

\- ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?

\- Freezer se ha enterado de que eres mi novia y en qué planeta vives. Ha mandado a una patrulla para capturarte.

\- ¿Queeee? ¿estás de broma?

\- No, Bulma no, no estoy de broma. Escucha, escóndete y no salgas hasta que vaya yo a buscarte ¿entendido?

\- Vegeta, espera hay que algo que debo decirte.

\- Dímelo rápido, no es seguro

\- No estoy en la Tierra

\- ¿Qué? ¿dónde estás?

\- Estoy… en el espacio.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has desobedecido y estás en una nave espacial?

\- Sí, cariño

\- Bulma, ¿quieres que me enfade?

\- No, cielo no. Pero quiero ir junto a ti, a ayudarte y a apoyarte, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué iba a dejarte solo con todo?

\- Eres una mujer muy terca, vale, mándame las coordenadas y me dirigiré con una nave hacia allí.

\- Está bien

\- Te veré pronto Bulma

\- Te amo Vegeta

\- … yo también – Vegeta cortó la comunicación, estaba entre enfadado y contento, por una parte porque su amada había roto su promesa de quedarse en la Tierra y por otro porque pronto la vería, ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses y tenía muchas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y besar sus hermosos labios.

En unos minutos recibió las coordenadas de donde estaba su amada y fue directo hacia las naves para coger la suya.

 _"_ _Hermana aguanta, sé que podrás, volveré pronto. Bulma, por fin podré verte otra vez aunque tenga que ser en estas circunstancias… os salvaré a las dos, aunque tenga que morir para eso"_ pensaba Vegeta. La situación no podía ser más complicada de lo que ya era, su hermana encerrada y su novia buscada por los soldados de Freezer.

Continuara…

Un capítulo más. Esta vez quise centrarme en Vegeta sólo y tratar de relatar su frustración ante la situación que se le presenta y que podría ser peor. Decirme que os parece, espero vuestros reviews.

Ya vi el capítulo de DBS, a ver si va a resultar que Black es más débil de lo que parece…

Saludos a todos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Otra vez juntos.**

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

Vegeta se encontraba en su nave espacial dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amada, estaba impaciente por llegar, sabía que tenía más problemas encima pero hacía varios meses que no veía a Bulma y, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, la echó muchísimo de menos. Quería verla, tenerla entre sus brazos, besar sus labios... en fin… estar con ella. Le faltaba poco para llegar.

Por otro lado, Bulma estaba impaciente por ver a su príncipe, estaba más ansiosa que Vegeta, se habían detenido en un planeta desierto ya que si no lo hacían podría sobrecalentarse el motor y estropearse la nave y para evitar eso, se detuvieron. Ella estaba en su cuarto esperando a que su amado hiciera su aparición, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa…: Chichi. Ella no sabía nada de Vegeta y no quería que se enfrentara a él porque, aunque fuera humana, practicaba artes marciales, también sabía que no era rival para él, pero quería evitar problemas así que fue a hablar con ella.

Chichi se encontraba en el salón pensativa, estaba preocupada por Kakarot ya que no había sabido nada de él desde que se fue con sus padres a buscar a su hermana, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa actitud de él, pero si quería estar con él, ser una pareja y vivir juntos debía acostumbrarse a lo despreocupado que era, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que Bulma había entrado:

\- Hola Chichi, ¿qué haces?

\- Nada, estaba pensando, ¿pasa algo?

\- Verás… tengo que decirte una cosa

\- Dime

\- He estado hablando con Vegeta, mi novio, y va a venir con su nave espacial hasta aquí, entonces quería avisarte para que cuando le veas no pienses que es un enemigo ni nada parecido ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, te entiendo. No te preocupes. ¿Y cuándo llegará?

\- No lo sé, salió de la base hace dos horas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a tardar más, como no sé a qué velocidad viene…

\- Entiendo, tú tranquila, que no voy a molestaros, cuando él esté aquí me meteré en mi cuarto y no interrumpiré nada.

\- Tampoco quiero que te encierres, mujer…

\- Ya… pero no quiero incordiar, tienes ganas de verlo y me imagino que querrás estar a solas con él

\- Pero…

\- Ni pero ni nada, en serio, no me importa… tres son multitud

\- Está bien, como quieras, gracias Chichi

\- De nada Bulma.

\- ¿Te apetece comer algo?

\- Sí, vamos a preparar algo

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer antes de que venga Vegeta.

En otra parte del espacio, tres capsulas espaciales estaban llegando a la base de Freezer, se trataba de Bardock y su familia. El patriarca había estado todo el viaje muy inquieto, nervioso, ansioso por ver a su hija y pedía que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo. Las naves pisaron el suelo del planeta donde habitaba el tirano con sus secuaces y el resto del ejército, los tres saiyans bajaron de sus respectivas naves y las encapsularon ya que Bulma cuando las reparo, les instaló un pequeño dispositivo para volverlas capsulas, era mucho más cómodo y así no tendrían que robar ninguna nave ajena en caso de que tuvieran que huir.

Kakarot vio a su alrededor como era el planeta, era frío, oscuro, no había mucha vegetación y a lo lejos vio la base de Freezer.

\- Papá, ¿esa es la base?

\- Sí, hijo. Ahora tenemos que tener mucho cuidado y no hacer que nos descubran.

\- Entendido – en ese momento aparece Gine detrás de los dos saiyans.

\- ¿cuál es el plan, Bardock?

\- No lo sé, hace mucho que no veníamos aquí y por lo que veo está todo muy cambiado, de momento nos ocultaremos. Llamaré a Raditz para que venga y nos traiga el plano de la base para saber por dónde entrar.

\- Muy bien – dijo Gine muy seria. Estaba preocupada por su hija, sabía que Freezer no trataba muy bien a las mujeres saiyans y siendo la princesa, menos todavía ya que el objetivo del emperador era eliminar toda la raza saiyan y eso era lo que más temía: que su hija muriera.

Bardock cogió la caja de capsulas que Bulma le había dado, en cada una de ellas había comida, agua, ropa, y una casa capsula con un dispositivo de invisibilidad que ella había instalado para que no fuera vista la casa en caso de ataque, cosa que era muy probable que ocurriera teniendo a las fuerzas de Freezer a tan poca distancia. Entraron y comieron todos, aunque Bardock no mucho porque estaba más preocupado que hambriento así sin terminar de comer, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder hablar con su primogénito.

\- ¿Raditz?

\- Eh, hola papá

\- Hola, necesito que me hagas un favor

\- Dime

\- Hmp… tu madre, tu hermano y yo estamos en el planeta Freezer y necesito que traigas un plano de la base, por lo que me he fijado desde afuera ha cambiado muchísimo en todos estos años y lo necesitamos para poder entrar sin ser detectados.

\- Eso me va a llevar tiempo padre, no es tan fácil conseguir un plano

\- Mira Raditz no quiero excusas, hemos venido a salvar a la princesa y no nos iremos de aquí sin ella, así que no tienes más opciones.

\- Está bien, haré lo que pueda.

\- Lo harás si o si

\- Vale, vale, en cuanto encuentre uno, te aviso

\- Está bien

En ese momento, Bardock cortó la comunicación. No soportaba que a veces su primogénito pusiera excusas absurdas y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación, menos lo toleraba.

 _"_ _Ya estoy aquí hija, le prometí a tu padre que te protegería y cuidaría y lo voy a seguir haciendo ahora y siempre. Espero que no te haya pasado nada"_ pensaba Bardock mientras se echaba en cama para poder descansar ya que no había dormido en los más de tres días de viaje y necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para la lucha.

En otra parte del espacio, Vegeta estaba controlando los mandos de su nave y las coordenadas que Bulma le había dado, de repente, la nave se desvió del camino un poco y le extraño, no pudo controlar la nave y acabó por desviarse del camino completamente, no entendía el motivo.

 _"_ _Menudos inútiles los científicos de Freezer, no sirven para nada"_ pensaba Vegeta enfadado, no le quedaba mucho combustible así que decidió en un planeta que estaba divisando, llevaba de repuesto pero tenía que aterrizar para ponérsela a la nave y así de paso estiraba las piernas.

Cuando bajó de la nave, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si el planeta estaba habitado o no, en un primer vistazo dio la impresión de que estaba todo desierto, tampoco su dispositivo detectaba nada y se quedó tranquilo. Estaba revisando la nave y poniendo el combustible cuando de repente el dispositivo empezó a emitir señal de haber presencia de algún ser, Vegeta enseguida se puso en estado de alerta, dejó la nave oculta en una cueva y se dirigió hacia donde le estaba indicando su rastreador. Voló durante unos 10 minutos cuando divisó algo que creyó que no encontraría todavía: una nave de la corporación capsula, es decir, la nave de Bulma. Reconocía la nave porque la semana que estuvo en la Tierra indagó por toda la mansión, incluido el laboratorio, y vio cómo eran algunos prototipos que el padre de Bulma había diseñado. En su interior se alegró profundamente, por fin había encontrado a su novia, no debía perder tiempo y se dirigió hacia allí.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la nave y tocó varias veces pero no recibía respuesta, lo cual imagino dos posibilidades: la primera: Bulma estaba adentro pero dormida y no se enteraba de nada o la segunda: que ella no estuviera dentro y que fuera una nave robada. La curiosidad pudo más que él mismo y abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se adentró en el interior de la nave. Se quedó sorprendido: era una nave inmensamente grande, muy lujosa, era como si la mansión de los Brief se trasladara ahí mismo y mucho más compacta. Empezó a ver las distintas estancias que poseía a la nave: el salón, la cocina, el baño y subió unas pequeñas escalerillas que lo conducía a las habitaciones, el radar le indicó que en la habitación del fondo había algo o alguien y se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta y pudo distinguir una figura que reconoció enseguida: era Bulma dormida en su cama. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del príncipe, por fin cumplía un sueño recurrente que había tenido desde hace un tiempo: volver a ver a su princesa. Se fijó en que no había cambiado nada, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que físicamente se notara cambios en el cuerpo de ella, se quitó el rastreador y la armadura y se adentró en la cama para descansar junto a ella.

Bulma estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que noto unos fuertes brazos abrazándola por la cintura, en ese momento fue cuando se despertó de golpe y se dio la vuelta y vio lo que ella había estado deseando ver: el rostro de su príncipe. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en el rostro de ella, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, Vegeta se incorporó y acercó su mano hacia ella para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella no era capaz de articular palabra, no sabía qué decirle ahora que lo tenía delante.

\- Bulma, estoy aquí – dijo Vegeta dulcemente para que despertara de su ensoñación.

\- Vegeta no me creo que seas tú… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

\- Llegue por casualidad, mi nave se desvió del camino y vine a parar aquí, luego mi rastreador localizó tu nave y vine sin pensarlo aquí.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte, cariño – en ese momento Bulma se lanzó a darle un beso a Vegeta y que él no rechazó.

Se estaba volviendo una atmosfera muy romántica y pasional, el beso se estaba tornando en pasión, la pasión que habían contenido todos estos meses que estuvieron separados y que sólo podían comunicarse a través de los rastreadores.

En ese momento Vegeta empezó a tocar el cuerpo de su amada, no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, estaba ansioso por toca su piel tersa y suave que tanto añoraba y Bulma sentía lo mismo, tenía las ansias contenidas de tocar los músculos de su novio tan marcados por tantos años de entrenamiento y de luchas interminables. Ambos se estaban tocando con mucha sensualidad pero sobre todo con mucho amor, porque los dos querían transmitirse la necesidad y el amor que sentían mutuamente. De un momento a otro se despojaron de sus ropas, Vegeta echó a Bulma en la cama y empezó a hacer un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta el vientre, dándole pequeños besos sensuales los cuales estaban provocando que Bulma gimiera de manera descontrolada, luego Vegeta subió hasta sus pechos y los besó y manoseó como quiso, no dejó nada sin ser recorrido por su lengua, todo tenía que estar impregnado por su saliva, ella era suya y de nadie más, no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara ni siquiera para saludarla.

Bajó hasta su entrepierna que estaba completamente húmeda y decidió lamerla con ansiedad recordando cómo era su sabor, cómo era estar entre sus piernas. Por su parte, Bulma estaba con su mente en blanco, lo que le estaba haciendo Vegeta era más de lo que ella había recordado, la estaba llevando más allá de sus límites, así que decidió que ella también quería participar, de un momento a otro, estiró la mano lo suficiente como para agarrar el miembro de él, pudo comprobar que ya estaba más que listo para entrar en ella. Lo que sucedería ahora haría que Vegeta llegará más allá de la cumbre del placer, ella se incorporó lo suficiente para poder besar la boca de él que estaba húmeda y lo recostó hacia un lado, ella empezó a besarlo de manera descontrolada y a bajar por su cuello besando su tórax descubierto, el príncipe no sabía ni dónde poner sus manos ni qué hacer estaba a su límite, de un momento a otro, Bulma bajó hasta la entrepierna de él y empezó a lamerla con ansias ya que había echado de menos esos momentos tan íntimos con él. Cuando Bulma menos se lo esperaba, Vegeta la echó a su lado en la cama, él estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella, así que no aguantó mucho más y se adentró en su interior con cuidado ya que Bulma se había desacostumbrado y no quería hacerle daño, espero un momento quieto dentro de ella, cuando entonces ella empezó a moverse dándole a entender que ya podía moverse él. Disfrutaron entre gemidos, embestidas, besos en todo el cuerpo.

\- Vegeta no aguanto más… - dijo Bulma entre gemidos

\- Yo tampoco Bulma… aaaahhhh – dijo Vegeta culminando dentro de ella, de repente toda la habitación había quedado en silencio ya que los dos se encontraban exhaustos por el intenso ejercicio. Cuando sus respiraciones estaban mejor, Vegeta salió de ella y se echó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura poniendo su cara en el cuello de ella donde le empezó a dar besos suaves a Bulma.

\- Te eché mucho de menos Vegeta, dime que no te separarás de mí por favor, dímelo. – Vegeta pensó en la respuesta que le iba a dar a Bulma, obviamente no quería separarse de ella pero la situación era muy complicada y una guerra venía encima y no sabría el resultado de la misma. Como estaban los dos solos, decidió hacerla feliz, dejar su orgullo de lado y decirle lo que ella quería oír.

\- Sí, Bulma estaremos juntos por siempre, da igual cómo pero siempre lo estaremos – en ese momento Bulma se dio la vuelta para encarar a Vegeta, le encantó lo que le había dicho, era su príncipe de cuento de hagas.

\- Te amo Vegeta

\- Yo también te amo Bulma – se dieron un beso tierno y se quedaron dormidos por el agotamiento del intenso ejercicio que habían hecho.

Ambos sabían que eran tiempos difíciles y que venían mucho peores, pero por el momento, querían guardar en la memoria esos pocos ratos juntos por lo que pudiera pasar el día de mañana.

Continuara…

Holaaaa, en serio disculparme por el inmenso retraso pero estuve atareada no, lo siguiente. Aquí tenéis el capítulo, no sé cómo me quedo el lemon porque no soy muy especialista en hacerlo y me gustaría que me dijerais que os parece jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente y a ver qué pasa este fin de semana en el capítulo de DBS con Mirai Trunks y Gohan. Abrazos a todos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rescatar a la princesa.**

Los dos habían pasado una noche apasionada, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no habían tenido una noche igual, Bulma estaba radiante de felicidad, estaba con su príncipe aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Un miedo recurrente que ha tenido y tendrá desde que son pareja es: que el muera a manos de Freezer, no lo podría soportar, perder al amor de su vida, aunque aún fuera muy joven tenía la sensación de que era el hombre adecuado para ella, para formar una familia, que sería y es el mejor compañero de viaje por el peregrinaje de la vida, en todo eso estaba pensando ella mientras estaba echada en cama junto a Vegeta, se había despertado antes que él pero no quería separarse de él ni un segundo, quería disfrutar esos breves momentos juntos, estaba mirando su rostro, tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan radiante. De un momento a otro, le estaba acariciando la mejilla derecha cuando Vegeta estaba empezando a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos vio lo que tanto había deseado ver: a su princesa. La había echado muchísimo de menos, aunque nunca se lo diría, o tal vez sí, no lo sabrá nunca, enseguida él se acercó a ella para darle un beso suave en los labios dando los buenos días.

\- Buenos días Bulma – dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa

\- Buenos días mi príncipe – respondió Bulma inmensa de felicidad. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Muy bien, contigo siempre duermo bien

\- Me alegro, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí conmigo, aunque sea por poco tiempo… - de repente el semblante de Bulma cambió de felicidad a triste, ya que los pensamientos de antes volvían a emerger en su cabeza

\- No pienses en eso, todo saldrá bien. Sabes que las únicas personas por las que daría la vida sois tú y mi hermana y aunque yo muriera contra Freezer, no me importaría si con eso consigo poneros a salvo a las dos.

\- No digas eso Vegeta, no vas a morir, no lo vuelvas a decir nunca – cuando ella dijo eso se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Vegeta dando a entender que ese comentario, aunque tenía una parte bonita, la otra no lo era tanto ya que ella no quería perder a su príncipe.

\- Bulma escúchame, es algo que puede ser inevitable, yo no soy todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a Freezer todavía y aun así estoy dispuesto a hacerle frente hasta sus últimas consecuencias, no me voy a dejar amedrentar por nada ni por nadie. – el orgullo saiyan salió a relucir, es cierto que los saiyans siempre arriesgan hasta la muerte y el al ser el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa no iba a ser menos, ya estaba acostumbrado a luchar hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

\- Deja tu maldito orgullo Vegeta, piensa un poco más en nosotras, ¿qué pasaría si tu hermana se enterara de que mueres a manos de Freezer? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Es que no quieres estar con nosotras? – Bulma entendía lo que Vegeta le decía pero se resistía a darle la razón, lo que pretendía era hacer ver a Vegeta que debía tener cuidado si se metía a un enfrentamiento abierto con el emperador.

\- No digas tonterías, claro que quiero estar con vosotras, pasar tiempo con mi hermana el que no pude dedicarle en toda su vida, no pude verla crecer, no pude entrenarla y eso me duele y también quiero estar contigo, estar los dos juntos por siempre, pero la realidad de que pueda morir está presente y vas a tener que convivir con ello, trata de entenderlo – a Vegeta se le estaba agotando la paciencia, pareciera que Bulma no entendía la situación, al fin y al cabo aún tenía 16 años y era complicado debido a su edad.

\- No me trates como una niña Vegeta, sé la realidad, pero me aterra pensar que pueda llegar a suceder… no te das cuenta que no sé qué haría sin ti… - en ese momento Bulma se echó a llorar y mucho, al príncipe le entró una tristeza enorme ver su novia así, así que para consolarla la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

\- Bulma trata de entenderlo… pero de todas formas no sabemos cómo van a pasar las cosas… aun así te prometo que trataré de seguir vivo para que podamos estar juntos después de que todo esto pase, te lo prometo. – Vegeta coge suavemente la cara de Bulma y le da un tierno beso como sello de la promesa que le hizo

\- Está bien y yo te prometo ser fuerte, mi amor, te lo prometo.

\- Muy bien… ¿nos duchamos juntos? – dijo Vegeta pícaramente ya que tenían que aprovechar estos momentos juntos.

\- Por supuesto su alteza – contestó Bulma con ganas de que Vegeta la hiciera suya otra vez.

Y de esta forma se dirigieron hacia el baño para darse esa merecida ducha tan placentera que ambos deseaban tener juntos.

En el planeta Freezer, Bardock estaba esperando que su hijo mayor le llamara para saber si ya tenía los planos, la espera se le estaba haciendo interminable, sentía que si no llamaba pronto asaltaría la base sin importarle nada con tal de rescatar a su hija. De repente llaman a la puerta de su cuarto: era Gine. Desde hacía horas que él se había encerrado ahí y ella no sabía nada de él.

\- ¿estás bien Bardock?

\- No entiendo porque Raditz no ha llamado todavía, me estoy empezando a enfadar…

\- Tranquilízate, seguro que llama pronto, no puedes perder los nervios

\- Hmp – estaba intentando canalizar el cabreo que se le estaba acumulando por la tardanza de su primogénito. ¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

\- Está abajo haciendo abdominales como no podemos salir fuera a entrenar, está haciendo ejercicios abajo

\- Bien, que no se le ocurra salir a ninguna parte, ocúpate de eso

\- Entendido y tú tranquilo que te van a explotar las venas – dicho eso, Gine le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bardock y éste se le puso la cara roja más que a un tomate. Él no soportaba las muestras de cariño de su mujer hacia él cuando sus hijos, o por lo menos uno de ellos, estaban a tan poca distancia. Estuvo esperando unas cuantas horas más, hasta que por fin su rastreador empezó a sonar. Enseguida se lo puso en la oreja y presionó el interruptor para empezar la conversación.

\- ¿Raditz?

\- Papá, sí, soy yo

\- ¿lo has conseguido? – Bardock estaba con los nervios a flor de piel

\- Sí, no ha sido fácil pero los he conseguido, Nappa me ha ayudado. – se sintió aliviado cuando su hijo le dijo que había conseguido los planos de la base

\- Muy bien hijo, tráemelos aquí cuanto antes, tengo que planear como salvar a Ann y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

\- No voy a poder ir, Freezer me ha convocado ante su presencia, irá Nappa

\- ¿Y qué quiere ese lunático?

\- No lo sé, espero que no sospeche nada

\- Aguanta como el saiyan que eres, no te dejes intimidar por él ni por nadie

\- Está bien

\- Adiós hijo

\- Adiós papá

Bardock se quedó todavía más preocupado que antes aunque no lo demuestra, ¿qué querría Freezer? ¿Para qué habrá llamado a su hijo? Solo deseaba que no le ocurriera nada malo.

 _"_ _En unas horas Nappa vendrá con los planos y podré planear una estrategia para rescatar a mi hija. Aguanta hija, aguanta, papá te salvará"_ pensó Bardock completamente preocupado.

En la base de Freezer, las cosas iban de mal en peor. El emperador cada día estaba más desesperado porque no sabía qué podía hacer con la princesa, le dijo que la convertiría en su esposa por una parte quería hacer sufrir aún más a Vegeta, pero por otro el haberla sometido como lo hizo cuando la tuvo en sus aposentos le había encantado, más le habría gustado si ella hubiera obedecido sus órdenes pero no estuvo del todo mal, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

\- Adelante – gritó Freezer haciendo pasar a la persona que estaba irrumpiendo en sus aposentos

\- Lord Freezer, ¿me ha mandado llamar?

\- Ah, eres tú Raditz, sí, te mande llamar. Verás tengo un trabajo para ti

\- Usted dirá.

\- Verá necesito que vigile a una prisionera muy detenidamente y que nadie se acerque a ella, sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Ella es mía y no voy a dejar que nadie se la lleve, tú serás el encargado de vigilarla y ocuparte de ella en su celda, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Muy bien, que Dodoria o Zarbon te digan de quién se trata y empieza ya o ya saber cuál será el castigo por desobedecerme

\- Muy bien, ahora mismo iré.

Con esto Raditz se retiró de los aposentos de Freezer, quería tener controlada a la princesa hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tendría que idear una estrategia o un plan muy bien elaborado para que nadie irrumpiera sus planes.

 _"_ _La princesa será mía, Vegeta morirá en el intento de salvar a su hermana y de paso mataré a su novia je je je"_ pensó maliciosamente el emperador.

Raditz ya estaba en la celda donde estaba la princesa, Dodoria le informó de todo lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que vio de quien se trataba al principio no le hizo demasiada gracia porque no había sido entrenado para eso, sino para purgar planetas pero al ver quien era, cambio de opinión, tenía que buscar la forma de hacerle saber esto a su padre y así poder salvarla. De un momento a otro, Nappa hizo su aparición ya que Raditz tenía que pedirle que le llevara los planos a su padre.

\- Nappa en mi habitación hay unos planos, necesito que se los lleves a mi padre.

\- Un momento… ¿tu padre está aquí?

\- Sí, ha venido a buscar a Ann

\- Qué remedio, iré a llevárselos, ¿quieres que le diga algo más?

\- Sí, dile que Freezer me ha ordenado vigilar a Ann, eso es una gran ventaja para cuando tengamos ocasión de sacarla de aquí

\- Está bien, volveré pronto.

Y Nappa se fue. Raditz ya estaba en la celda y se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la princesa: estaba desaliñada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro salvo de terror aunque lo intentara disimular, pareciera que no tuviera ninguna vida, aunque nunca tuvo mucha relación con ella, no le gustaba verla así al fin y al cabo se había criado en su familia y ya era considerada una más.

 _"_ _Pobre Ann, tener que pasar por esto…"_ pensó Raditz.

En otra punto del espacio, Vegeta y Bulma ya se habían duchado, desayunado, jugado y todo lo que puede hacer una pareja, el príncipe ya sabía de la existencia de Chichi, su novia se la había presentado pero en ese momento él solo tenía ojos para su princesa y para nadie más. En un momento dado, que Bulma estaba limpiando la cocina, él cogió su rastreador y llamó a Raditz para saber cómo estaba la situación, que estuviera con Bulma no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de su hermana, al contrario.

\- ¿Raditz?, ¿me escuchas?

\- Vegeta, vaya, ¿dónde estás?

\- No te lo voy a decir, ¿alguna novedad? ¿sabes algo de Ann?

\- Sí, Freezer me ha ordenado que la vigile, ahora mismo estoy en su celda

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y para que quiere ese gusano que la vigiles?

\- No lo sé Vegeta, no sé qué intenciones tiene con respecto a ella

\- Más le vale que no le ponga un dedo encima, porque si no lo hago puré

\- Tranquilo, ella está bien, te informaré de lo que sea

\- Está bien

Y cortó la comunicación. Era buena noticia que Raditz estuviera con ella pero ahora estaba más inquieto, ¿qué pretendía Freezer con Ann? ¿qué quería de ella?

 _"_ _Rayos, espero que esa lagartija no le haya hecho nada y yo no lo sepa… lo mataré juro por mi honor de guerrero que lo mataré"_ pensaba Vegeta de manera muy furiosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su querida novia que se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Bulma de manera curiosa y preocupada

\- Acabo de hablar con Raditz y me ha dicho que Freezer le ha ordenado que vigile a mi hermana, esto me huele mal

\- Es una buena noticia que sea él el que vigile a tu hermana, imagínate que hubiera sido otro, a lo mejor le hubiera intentado hacer daño

\- Puede que tengas razón

\- No te preocupes mi amor, todo va a salir bien y no voy a dejar que pases por esto tú solo

\- Bulma, esto es muy peligroso no soportaría perderos a las dos

\- Ya lo sé, tendré cuidado

\- Quieres venir conmigo, ¿no?

\- Creo que no hace falta responder a eso.

\- Qué remedio, si te digo que no, me vas a desobedecer

\- Exacto, sabes que soy muy inquieta.

\- Harás todo lo que te diga

\- ¿Todo, todo?

\- Sí, todo, todo, ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora? Jeje – después de decir eso, Vegeta le dio un beso apasionado esperando que Bulma entendiera la indirecta y pasaron una noche llena de pasión pero sobre todo de amor.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más. A Bardock le llegaran pronto los planos para trazar un plan para salvar a su hija ¿o no? No se sabe qué puede pasar. Vegeta está feliz con Bulma pero debe volver pronto a la base para ayudar a su hermana y Freezer… es un caso, tiene la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿qué pretenderá realmente?

Gracias a andreaahp por poner tus reviews, por cada capítulo que voy subiendo, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rescatar a la princesa parte 2**

Todo parecía perfecto: los dos juntos, amándose, jurándose amor eterno… pero había un problema: la realidad. Cada día que pasaba se acercaba más el momento en el que Vegeta tendría que enfrentar a la dura y oscura realidad de tener que enfrentarse a Freezer para poder salvar a su hermana y empezar una nueva vida con su novia. Habían pasado ya dos noches juntos, esta vez fue él quien se había despertado primero y se puso a observar a su novia: realmente era una mujer muy bella, tenía un rostro muy fino y se cuidaba muy bien, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella eran sus preciosos ojos azules, desde que los vio por primera vez lo habían encandilado, de un momento a otro parece como si se hubieran leído la mente el día anterior porque le vinieron los mismos pensamientos que ella tuvo el otro día, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, no quería morir antes y ahora teniéndolas a ellas dos menos todavía, debía salir victorioso de aquella contienda, debía y tenía.

 _"_ _Prometo esforzarme para eliminar a Freezer, por mi hermana y por Bulma, ellas hacen que mis ansias de pelear aumenten. Lo haré por ellas"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras seguía viendo a Bulma dormir tranquilamente y con su rostro angelical.

Bulma notó que la estaban observando y se despertó.

\- Humm…Buenos días Vegeta – emitió una leve sonrisa dando a entender la felicidad que le inundaba

\- Buenos días, Bulma – se acercó para besar los labios de su princesa, en ese beso quería transmitir lo mucho que la amaba

Después de ese amoroso "buenos días" se dirigieron al baño para ducharse juntos y jugar un poco más. Al salir de la ducha, Vegeta se puso su traje de batalla y Bulma se extrañó de esta acción de su novio.

\- Vegeta, ¿por qué te pones tu traje de combate?

\- Es obvio, porque ya es hora de que vuelva a la base para enfrentarme a Freezer

\- Pero… no me habías dicho nada, ¿pensabas irte sin decirme nada? – dijo Bulma enfadada por la repentina acción del príncipe

\- Por supuesto que te lo iba a decir…

\- Y ¿CUÁNDO? – interrumpió Bulma

\- Estaba esperando el momento preciso para decírtelo pero luego he pensado que sería mejor hacerlo rápido, sin dar explicación

\- ¿cómo que sin darme explicación? Soy tu novia por si lo has olvidado

\- Precisamente, porque eres mi novia sabes que hay que hacerlo tarde o temprano y aunque me gusta estar contigo, mi hermana está en graves problemas y tengo que salvarla.

\- Ya lo sé… pero…

\- Pero… ¿qué?

\- No me hagas decirlo por favor… - del enfado pasó a la tristeza, era una realidad que tendría que asumir pero no quería hacerlo tan pronto pero sabía que su amiga había que salvarla tarde o temprano sino puede que muriera a manos de ese tirano

\- Bulma… ya hemos hablado de eso… tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor

\- …

\- Bulma… dime algo

\- …

\- Bulma…

\- No quiero que mueras

\- Lo sé, y te prometí que haría todo lo que pudiera para evitarlo pero tienes que tenerlo presente de todas formas… anda prepara la nave que despegaremos a la base enseguida – Vegeta se fue a terminar de poner su traje a la habitación y quedó Bulma sola en el pasillo, iba a ir al panel de mandos para empezar el viaje, el viaje más temido de su vida, ya no por ella, sino por su amor.

En el planeta Freezer, Bardock estaba ansioso por la llegada de Nappa, iba a destruir todo a su paso sino venía pronto, cuando de repente oyó la puerta y fue rápidamente y efectivamente: era Nappa.

\- Por fin llegas, creí que me iba a hacer abuelo por todo lo que has tardado

\- Sabes que tengo que salir sin llamar la atención

\- Hmp… ¿has traído los planos?

\- Sí, aquí los tienes

\- Muy bien, ahora vete, avisaré a Raditz si os necesito

\- Muy bien

Y se puso a investigar los planos que Nappa le había llevado, eran muy completos y se notaba que le hacían falta porque había partes de la base que no conocía porque había cambiado mucho.

En el interior de la base, concretamente en las celdas inferiores, la princesa estaba en su celda, no había visto a Freezer desde la última vez que fue y rezaba para no verlo nunca más salvo para matarlo a golpes ella misma por lo que le había hecho.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estará Vegeta? Espero que me salve pronto, no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar estando aquí, si aún tuviera energías suficientes podría haber hecho explotar la puerta y haberme ido pero estoy tan agotada, física y mentalmente, que no puedo hacer nada… soy un absoluto fracaso como saiyan"_ pensaba Ann totalmente abatida, si su padre estuviera ahí con ella le hubiera echado la bronca por estar así, en ese estado.

Al lado de su celda, estaba Sergio, estaba dormido, agotado por las circunstancias, todavía tenía algunas heridas profundas de la última paliza que le había dado Freezer pero estaba mejor, Ann estaba viendo el estado en el que estaba su amor, porque aunque no lo reconozca ella aún seguía queriéndole, con la misma intensidad, le iba a costar perdonar todo lo que había descubierto pero ella pensaba que el amor que sentía por él iba a poder ayudarla a superar eso. De repente Sergio se movió dando a entender que se estaba despertando. En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba viendo y quería aprovechar para poder hablar con ella.

\- Hola – dijo Sergio con voz muy cansada y muy agotador

\- Hola – dijo Ann muy seria

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Que pregunta más estúpida – dijo Ann molesta por la pregunta, también lo hacía así para no darle a entender a Sergio que quería hablar con él.

\- Ya sé que estás mal, pero…

\- Pero… ¿qué?

\- Quiero salvarte, quiero sacarte de aquí

\- Ya me dirás cómo lo vas a hacer estando como estás

\- Hay que planear una estrategia y estas heridas, no son nada, estoy acostumbrado

\- Me imagino

\- Por favor, sabes que te amo

\- Es mentira

\- Es verdad, y si tengo que morir para demostrártelo, lo haré – esa frase dejo a Ann helada, no se esperaba algo como eso. No quería que muriera pero tampoco lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

\- Haz lo que quieras – ella no quería decir, dejó salir a relucir el orgullo saiyan tan característico de su raza como de su familia.

Y en ese momento se terminó la conversación, Sergio aún seguía débil y debía descansar, por otro lado, Ann tenía cada vez más claro que, aunque su hermano fuera a salvarla, tenía que idear algo si quería salir de esa situación.

Bardock revisó todos los planos y planeó una estrategia para poder entrar en la base, lo que sucediera después debía ser totalmente improvisado porque no conocía el interior de la base y no podía hacer otra cosa. Enseguida fue a buscar a su mujer y a su hijo, que ambos estaban entrenando fuera de la casa-capsula que estaban usando.

\- Gine, Kakarot, venir aquí – ordenó Bardock

\- Vamos ahora – dijo Gine. Después de la llamada de su esposo, entraron los tres en la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gine

\- He planeado una estrategia para poder entrar en la base pero como no sabemos cómo es el interior, no puedo planear bien cómo vamos a actuar dentro pero por lo menos aparecen donde están los soldados ubicados.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó bastante serio Kakarot.

\- Bien, tú, Kakarot entrarás por la parte de atrás de la base, según los planos hay una pequeña abertura que no tienen vigilada porque parece ser insignificante, esta abertura va directamente a las celdas donde está tu hermana así podrás ir con Raditz y Ann. Tú, Gine, vendrás conmigo, entraremos por los conductos de ventilación todo lo silencioso que podamos, una vez dentro nos dividiremos, tú irás en busca de Nappa para que te guíe y yo iré en búsqueda de esa largatija. ¿entendido?

\- Sí, papá, ¿cuándo lo pondremos en marcha?

\- Esta noche, parece ser que va a ver menos vigilancia que otros días, Freezer organiza una fiesta y todos estarán presentes.

\- Muy bien

\- Espero que todo vaya bien y podamos volver todos a casa – dijo Gine

\- No te preocupes, todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo Bardock decidido, no le importaba morir si con eso podía salvar a su familia y hacer que volvieran todos a la tierra a salvo.

 _"_ _Hoy pondremos el plan en marcha, ya falta menos para que vuelvas a casa hija, te prometo que te llevaré a casa y que no te volverá a pasar nada más"_ Bardock se hizo una promesa mental de proteger a la princesa que la quería como una hija y así reafirmar la promesa que le había hecho al Rey Vegeta.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban ya de camino a la base de Freezer, los dos estaban en la sala de mandos de la nave controlando que todo estaba bien, Chichi estaba encerrada en su habitación, no quería salir para darle más privacidad a Bulma con su pareja.

\- Vegeta, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos?

\- Yo iré a la base a salvar a mi hermana y tú te quedarás aquí en la nave a salvo

\- ¿Quéeeeee? Yo quiero ir contigo

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones

\- Vegeta esto me afecta a mí, así que dime el motivo por favor.

\- Hmp

\- Vegeta, por favor

\- No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero ponerte en peligro ¿contenta? – Vegeta estaba irritado por la insistencia de su novia, debería saber a estas alturas que Freezer mataría a cualquiera que estuviera al lado suyo y parecía que aún no se le metía en la cabeza.

\- No me va a pasar nada Vegeta, por favor déjame ir contigo

\- No es no, ¿qué parte no entiendes?

\- Vale, está bien, me quedaré en la nave pero prométeme que tú tendrás cuidado

\- Te lo prometo pero tú prométeme que te quedarás aquí, no soportaría que te pasara algo

\- Te lo prometo

Y se dieron un beso tierno sellando así su promesa mutua.

 _"_ _Sé que Bulma no va a cumplir su promesa, tengo que hacer algo para no ponerla en peligro… estaré pronto allí hermanita, te salvaré"_ pensó Vegeta decidido a acabar con todo eso

 _"_ _Vegeta debe saber que no cumpliré mi promesa, me conoce. Intentaré tener cuidado, quiero ayudar a Vegeta, que me vea fuerte aunque no sea de forma física pero puedo ayudarlo, quiero ayudarlo, quiero estar a su lado, aunque pueda morir. Si eso pasa, moriremos juntos"_ pensaba Bulma decidida a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a Vegeta.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, lo publicó antes de tiempo porque el fin de semana no tendré tiempo.

Espero que os guste.


	28. Chapter 28

**El plan en marcha**

Estaban llegando a la base de Freezer, ya quedaba muy poco para enfrentar el terrible destino que se venía encima, Bulma estaba muy inquieta y preocupada, estaba en su cuarto echada en su cama, no paraba de darle vueltas la cabeza, no quería perder a Vegeta por nada del mundo, era el amor de su vida y aunque él le prometió que iba a sobrevivir no se fiaba, era un guerrero, era una probabilidad muy alta de que algo malo le pasara. De un momento a otro, entró Chichi a la habitación.

\- Hola Bulma ¿qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara.

\- Ah, hola, estaba pensando

\- ¿en qué?

\- En lo que se avecina, en lo que puede pasarle a Vegeta, tengo miedo de perderlo.

\- Ya verás como todo va a salir bien

\- Nunca se sabe, yo confío en que todo salga bien pero no sé cómo creerlo

\- Ten fe

\- Eso intentaré… por cierto, ¿tú cómo estás? Siempre hablamos de mí, pero nunca te pregunto a ti que tal.

\- Bien, supongo. Pensando en Kakarot, en que estará haciendo, si se acordara de mí.

\- Seguro que sí, es un poco despistado pero seguro que sí.

\- ¿sabes una cosa? Al principio te odiaba jeje

\- ¿y eso?

\- Porque pensé que tú y Kakarot estabais juntos… y me puse un poco celosa.

\- Jajajaja pero Chichi ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso mujer? Para nada, nunca me fije en él, a mí me gustan otro tipo de hombres, como Vegeta por ejemplo

\- Ya, ya me fije que lo amas mucho y que él te ama a ti – al escuchar eso, Bulma puso un semblante triste, los pensamientos de antes volvieron al interior de su cabeza. Perdóname Bulma, no quería que te pusieras triste, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes Chichi, es algo que tengo que empezar a asumir, que puede que Vegeta gane o no, tengo que estar preparada para lo peor aunque no quiero creerlo.

\- Te lo dije antes, todo va a salir bien y tú y Vegeta vais a estar juntos para siempre

\- Eso espero – Bulma sonrió con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y abrazó a su amiga.

 _"_ _Vegeta… pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré y no me separaré de ti, nunca"_ pensaba Bulma de manera melancólica.

En otra parte de la nave, se encontraba Vegeta controlando los mapas y los puestos de mando para dirigir la nave. Mientras hacía esto, estaba pensando en que debía hacer algo con Bulma si quería mantenerla a salvo de todo mal, pero con lo cabezota que es no se lo iba a poner fácil. Faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a la base, debía avisar a Bulma y a la otra humana para que estuvieran preparadas.

Llegó a la habitación de ella y entró sin llamar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Vegeta? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar sin llamar? – preguntó Bulma gritando.

\- Ya mujer, no grites, solo vine a avisaros de que estamos a punto de llegar, nada más.

\- Está bien

\- Hmp

A Vegeta no le gustaba discutir con Bulma, pero había sido algo sin importancia.

 _15 minutos después…_

La nave ya estaba aterrizando en el Planeta Freezer, Vegeta estaba terminando las maniobras. Cuando la nave tocó suelo, activó un mecanismo de invisibilidad que Bulma le había instalado por precaución, fue directo a la habitación de su amada. Esta vez tocó la puerta antes de abrir, para evitar otra discusión.

\- Adelante – dijo Bulma que estaba sentada en su cama, Chichi se había ido a su cuarto.

\- Ya hemos llegado, active la invisibilidad, así no habrá problemas

\- Muy bien – dijo Bulma un poco enojada por el tema de antes.

\- No quiero que estés enfadada

\- …

\- Bulma, dime algo

\- …

\- BULMA, HABLA – gritó Vegeta porque estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud infantil de su novia.

\- No me grites Vegeta, no tienes ningún derecho

\- Pues contesta y así no te grito – no dijo nada más porque se puso a pensar para sus adentros que era mejor no estar enfadados, una guerra iba a empezar y no quería estar así. Se acercó a Bulma, la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios. ¿contenta? – dijo Vegeta

\- Sí, mucho, lo siento por haberte gritado

\- Yo también lo siento – y de repente Vegeta le dio un leve golpe en la nuca a Bulma dejándola inconsciente.

 _"_ _Lo siento Bulma, pero no voy a permitir que vengas conmigo y te expongas a un peligro, no tenía otro remedio"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras dejaba a Bulma en la cama, no quería tener que haberlo hecho pero no tuvo otra salida. Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la de Chichi.

\- Tú, humana abre – dijo Vegeta al otro lado de la puerta ya que se negaba a entrar en la habitación de otra mujer que no fuera Bulma.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Chichi completamente molesta porque él no la llamara por su nombre a pesar de que lo sabía.

\- Hmp… quiero que cuides de Bulma, se ha desmayado y está en su cuarto, yo me tengo que ir

\- Está bien, voy para allá – Chichi salió y se dirigió junto a Bulma.

Vegeta ya estaba fuera de la nave, no quería que las cosas fueran así pero no tuvo otra elección.

 _"_ _Ya estoy aquí hermana, te salvaré"_ pensó Vegeta decidido mientras se dirigía volando a la base de Freezer.

En el interior de la base, en una gran sala estaban Freezer y sus dos vasallos: Dodoria y Zarbon.

\- Majestad ya está todo organizado para la celebración de esta noche – dijo Zarbon.

\- Muy bien, esperemos que todo salga bien, por cierto, ¿trajisteis eso?

\- Sí, llegó hace un momento – dijo Zarbon trayendo una caja grande.

\- Bien, llevárselo a la princesa quiero que esté presente en la fiesta esta noche jejeje – sonrió maliciosamente Freezer. La celebración consistía en un espectáculo con baile y una gran cena lujosa donde se celebraba el día en que el tirano había destruido el planeta Vegeta, lamentablemente, era así de macabro Freezer. El emperador quería aprovechar la ocasión para presentar a la princesa como su "esposa" aunque aún no lo fuera, pero siendo algo público ella no podría negarse, o eso creía él. Mientras Freezer estaba en la sala, Zarbon estaba yendo a las celdas inferiores donde estaba la anfitriona, cuando llegó vio a Raditz custodiando la celda de Ann.

\- Aparte mono, tengo que darle esto a la princesa – ordenó Zarbon.

\- Lo siento, no voy a apartarme, se me ordenó vigilarla y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, dámelo y se lo daré yo – dijo Raditz intentando que se largara.

\- Me da igual que tengas que vigilarla, el gran Freezer quiere que se lo dé yo en persona.

\- No me voy a apartar de aquí. Tienes dos opciones: o me das eso y soy yo quien se lo da o si no yo mismo te acusaré ante el emperador y a ver quién sale perdiendo de los dos – Zarbon no quiso arriesgarse, ya que últimamente Freezer estaba hiriente con él y con Dodoria y los trataba como a esclavos, en vez de altos oficiales como eran, así que le dio el paquete al saiyan y se fue.

Ann había presenciado todo, no estaba dormida como le hacía querer ver a Raditz, estaba fingiendo. Se incorporó cuando Raditz entró en la celda a dejarle el paquete.

\- Me imagino que lo escuchaste todo, así que toma – dijo Raditz

\- Gracias, a ver qué es – cuando Ann abrió el paquete no podía creer lo que había dentro. En el interior, había un precioso vestido azul con brillantes, largo hasta los pies, con mangas largas y un escote pronunciado, como accesorios había zapatos, joyas y algo que la asustó muchísimo… una corona.

\- ¿Qué es esto Raditz?

\- No lo sé pero no da muy buena espina, hablaré con Nappa a ver si se puede enterar lo que pretende esa largatija

\- Está bien – dijo Ann un poco preocupada ya que se imaginaba lo que le esperaba pero no sabía que iba a llegar tan lejos, de momento no iba a ponerse nada hasta que volviera Raditz.

 _"_ _Que esto no sea lo que yo creo…"_ pensó Ann.

Raditz encontró a Nappa enseguida ya que se cruzaron en el camino.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Freezer quiere que Ann esté con él en la fiesta? – preguntó Raditz

\- Sí, parece ser que la quiere presentar ante todos como su esposa. Si Vegeta se entera… - dijo Nappa preocupado por la reacción del príncipe.

\- Ya, bueno tenemos tiempo, ¿sabes algo de mi familia?

\- Lo único que sé fue cuando le lleve los planos a tu padre, nada más.

\- Lo llamaré por el rastreador. – Se dispuso a llamar a su padre para contarle las novedades y saber qué iban a hacer. Bardock estaba con su familia ultimando los detalles del plan y preparándose cuando sonó su rastreador.

\- ¿Raditz? ¿eres tú? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Papá, hay novedades, Freezer hace una celebración esta noche y quiere que Ann esté presente, parecer ser que la va a presentar como a su esposa. – A Bardock se le paró el corazón cuanto oyó eso, si el Rey Vegeta estuviera vivo sería capaz de destruir el planeta entero. Muy bien, escúchame, no vamos a esperar a la noche, vamos ahora hacia allá, tú, vuelve con ella a la celda, tu hermano irá y la sacará de allí.

\- Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando la llamen para que vaya?

\- Eso te lo dirá tu hermano cuando lo veas, de momento, vuelve con ella. Haz lo que te ordeno – ordenó Bardock desesperado. Vamos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo él dirigiéndose a Gine y a Kakarot.

Todo ya estaba en marcha, sus padres y hermano se dirigían hacia la base, él debía volver con la princesa y no sabían nada de Vegeta, esperaban que llegara a tiempo.

 _Al anochecer, un poco antes de la fiesta…_

Vegeta había llegado ya a la base, se había duchado y cambiado la armadura, no había recibido noticias de Bulma, así que supuso que aún seguía inconsciente. Salió de su cuarto y fue directo a las celdas. Al llegar vio a Raditz custodiando la celda de su hermana.

\- Por fin apareces Vegeta, tardaste mucho.

\- Cállate, a mí no me cuestiones nada, soy el príncipe saiyan y hago lo que quiero, ¿cómo está?

\- Estos días han sido muy tranquilos

\- Hmp… ¿por qué hay tanto alboroto?

\- Freezer va a dar una fiesta por eso la gente está alterada.

\- Hmp… ¿algo que deba saber?

\- Sí, mis padres y mi hermano han venido a rescatar a Ann, será esta noche.

\- Ya lo sabía, ¿cuál es el plan?

\- Mi hermano vendrá aquí a la celda por la parte de atrás y mis padres irán por los conductos de ventilación

\- Es un poco pobre el plan, menos mal que llegue a tiempo, cuando tu hermano, llegue, avísame. Voy a inspeccionar el terreno.

\- Bien

Y así Vegeta se fue dejando solo a Raditz con su hermana, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta confiaba en él, por eso no tenía problema en estar tranquilo. De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió y Raditz pensó que era Vegeta otra vez y se equivocaba: era Zarbon.

\- La princesa tiene que estar lista en 30 minutos. Vendré a buscarla

\- Está bien

Dicho esto, Zarbon se fue. Iba a llamar a su padre por el rastreador, cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, se puso en posición de ataque y comprobó que era Kakarot que acababa de entrar a las celdas.

\- No debes hacer tanto ruido, y si no estoy yo ¿qué?

\- Lo siento, no pude venir más silencioso – dijo Kakarot completamente inocente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el hermano mayor.

\- Ha habido cambio de planes, yo me pondré la ropa que se tendría que poner Ann y la sustituiré y Ann se irá por el mismo camino que yo use para escapar, mamá la espera en el otro lado.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Papá está yendo por los conductos de ventilación, que van a parar a una sala contigua de donde se va a celebrar la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Vegeta? Tiene que saberlo, puede estropearlo todo o no.

\- Llámalo por el rastreador y dile que venga, hablaremos con él.

\- Está bien.

Raditz le dio un par de llamadas a Vegeta pero no le contestó, tampoco era necesario porque llegó a las celdas en un par de minutos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Raditz?

\- Nada, tranquilo. Mira tengo que contarte algo, no te dije toda la verdad antes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo Vegeta desconfiado ya que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír, seguramente.

\- Freezer quiere que tu hermana esté presente en la fiesta ya que la va a presentar como su esposa. – Vegeta estaba teniendo un sentimiento de odio, ganas de matar y de hacer explotar todo, pero se autotranquilizo.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a hacer que no vaya

\- ¿y cómo? – dijo Vegeta enfadado.

\- Mi hermano se hará pasar por ella y Ann se irá con mi madre

\- Buena idea, como no se me ocurrió antes, genial, y habéis pensado en qué hacer una vez esté tu hermano dentro o ¿no? – dijo Vegeta que pasó del plan irónico al enfado absoluto.

\- Eso lo sabe mi padre, no nos dijo nada.

\- Más te vale que no la fastidies Kakarot, sino seré yo quien acabe contigo.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta – y el príncipe se volvió a marchar de las celdas, tenía que asistir a esa fiesta como un soldado más aunque no supiera el motivo de la celebración. Kakarot entró en la celda donde estaba su hermana y se alegró muchísimo de verlo.

\- Kakarot, por fin, ¿has venido a salvarme? – dijo Ann esperanzada

\- Sí, tranquila, todo irá bien, ya verás.

\- ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

\- Yo te sustituiré en la fiesta, tú te irás con mamá que te está esperando.

\- Y ¿papá y Vegeta?

\- Están al tanto de todo, no te preocupes, todos te vamos a sacar de aquí y acabaremos con Freezer.

Kakarot abrazó muy fuerte a su hermana, creyó que no volvería a verla con vida y aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, había estado muy preocupado por ella.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más…

¿Todo saldrá bien? ¿Qué hará Bulma cuando se despierte? ¿Ann será rescatada por fin o volverá bajo las garras de Freezer?

En el siguiente capítulo, todo esto y mas

Ya vi el nuevo capítulo de DBS, me encanta la parte de Vegeta y Trunks entrenando, como tiene que ser.


	29. Chapter 29

**Empieza la batalla**

Todo estaba a punto: Ann estaba con la ropa de su hermano Kakarot puesta para poder escapar, él tenía el vestido que Freezer le mandó que se pusiera, Raditz estaba vigilando la celda esperando la llegada de Zarbon que iba a buscarla para llevarla a la fiesta, Vegeta se dirigía hacia el gran salón donde se celebraba el evento ya que, al ser soldado de Freezer, tenía que estar presente junto con los demás. Él esperaba que todo saliera bien, estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana, no quería que le pasara nada malo aunque estuviera entrenada, eso no le importaba, él era el mayor y tenía que protegerla.

 _Flashback_

 _Kakarot, Vegeta y Raditz estaban con Ann en la celda donde estaba ella encerrada, ya estaba preparada para escapar pero antes de eso, estaban repasando el plan._

\- _Bien, entonces tú, Ann, vas por el conducto de ventilación siguiendo este plano y al final te encontrarás con mamá y te llevará a un lugar seguro, yo me haré pasar por ti, cuando papá aparezca en la sala con un ataque sorpresa será la señal para empezar, ¿entendido?_

\- _Sí, entendido, ¿te pasa algo Vegeta? – pregunto Ann_

\- _Hmp… por tu bien Kakarot que a mi hermana no le pase nada malo, porque si no los siguientes seréis tú y tu padre._

\- _Va a estar todo controlado, por cierto, ¿dónde está Bulma?_

\- _La deje inconsciente en la nave, está con una mujer de pelo negro, creo que se llama Chichi… un nombre bien raro_

\- _¿Quéeee? Chichi está en la nave, no lo sabía – dijo sorprendido Kakarot de la noticia. ¿Por qué dejaste inconsciente a Bulma?_

\- _Porque era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo, no quiero que corra ningún peligro y como es tan cabezota tuve que hacerlo_

\- _Ya veo, tienes razón… Raditz, ¿cuándo vendrá Zarbon?_

\- _Dentro de 10 min, tenemos que darnos prisa._

\- _Hmp… venga hermana ve saliendo por los conductos de ventilación, no hay tiempo que perder._

\- _Está bien, pero…_

\- _Pero, ¿qué?_

\- _¿Qué va a pasar con Sergio? – preguntó Ann intentando aparentar normalidad._

\- _Es el último ser por el que me preocuparía en estos momentos, no pienso salvarlo que te quede claro_

\- _Pero…_

\- _¿No me has oído, Ann?_

\- _Está bien – dijo Ann apenada ya que no quería dejarlo allí, aunque la hubiera traicionado no quería que le pasara nada._

 _De un momento a otro, la princesa se deslizo por los conductos dirigiéndose hacia su madre que la esperaba al otro lado, por fin iba a quedar libre. Cuando volvieron a poner la rejilla que tenía el techo, Kakarot se preparó para suplantar a su hermana en la fiesta. Vegeta se fue rápidamente ya que tenía que ir a formar filas con los demás soldados y Raditz se quedó con su hermano._

 _Fin flashback_

 _"_ _Espero que todo salga bien"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras estaba en su sitio en la fila con los demás soldados del emperador.

En la sala contigua Bardock estaba escondido, bien escondido, esperando a que empezara la celebración para poder asaltarlo, solo esperaba que sus hijos hayan hecho bien sus funciones y que su hija estuviera de camino con su madre.

 _"_ _Te mataré Freezer, debí hacerlo antes de que el planeta Vegeta se destruyera"_ pensaba fieramente Bardock por el enfado y odio acumulado esperando el momento adecuado para empezar el ataque definitivo contra el emperador.

Ann estaba deslizándose por los conductos sin hacer ningún ruido, por suerte, eran tuberías lo demasiado gruesas para que pudiera utilizar su técnica de vuelo, no volar expresamente pero sí levitar para poder deslizarse más rápidamente sin tener que tocarlas. Al tener el plano, no tenía mucho problema en saber por dónde ir pero era un camino demasiado largo. Al pasar unos 10-15 minutos vio luz, como no sabía si había llegado hacia el final donde la esperaba su madre fue decidida hacia allí pero no iba a ser tan fácil como ella pensaba. Al parecer salió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar hacia un pasillo en el que había un par de soldados, por suerte, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba arriba porque aún estaba usando la técnica del vuelo, así que tuvo margen para encontrar un hueco y esconderse. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esa situación, si volaba corría el riesgo de que los rastreadores la detectaran y si se quedaba ahí su madre estaría muy preocupada por ella, además acabarían por encontrarla y la llevarían ante el tirano, así que se arriesgó. Incrementó su ki y se lanzó hacia ellos dándole a cada uno de los soldados golpes certeros en la nuca, como le había enseñado Bardock en sus entrenamientos.

 _"_ _una victoria fácil"_ pensaba Ann, mientras se disponía a buscar a su madre.

Gine estaba esperando a que su hija apareciera, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, de repente oyó ruidos detrás de ella, pensó que podían ser soldados de Freezer pero también le parecía raro porque nadie patrullaba por ahí, aun así se puso en posición de combate por lo que pudiera pasar. Esperaba a que los responsables de esos ruidos aparecieran, pero lo que vio la lleno de alegría: era Ann, al parecer la princesa se fijó en los planos y anduvo con mucha cautela y encontró otro camino distinto para ir donde estaba su madre.

\- MAMÁ! – gritó Ann emocionada de ver por fin a su madre, fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como podía

\- Ann, mi niña, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, tranquila, tenemos que irnos

\- Sí, vámonos hacia el escondite que tenemos, ya hablaremos allí – y así madre e hija se fueron a esconderse.

Mientras en la gran sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la celebración, estaban todos los soldados presentes, Freezer había acabado de ocupar su gran trono y Zarbon fue a buscar a la "futura esposa" de su jefe para hacer la presentación ante todo su pelotón. Todo estaba a punto de empezar, Vegeta estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, pero se tenía que autotranquilizar porque si no los nervios le afectarían en el momento de la lucha y quería salir victorioso.

De un momento a otro Freezer se levantó y empezó a dar su discurso.

\- Ésta es una gran celebración, no sólo para mí, sino también para vosotros. Cada día estamos consiguiendo conquistar más planetas y muy pronto nos haremos con el universo entero… – mientras decía su discurso, sus soldados lo aplaudían y lo aclamaban, sin embargo, Vegeta estaba entrándole el instinto asesino porque no soportaba ver a Freezer de esa manera: altivo, superior a los demás e importante. Estaba deseando que empezase el ataque para librarse para siempre de ese miserable… por eso mismo, quiero haceros participes de una noticia: voy a contraer matrimonio con la hija del Rey Vegeta, la princesa saiyan. Al decir eso el emperador, Zarbon entra con la supuesta princesa para presentarla ante todos, se acercan hacia el trono y la deja al lado del emperador.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo princesa? – preguntó Freezer, Kakarot asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala para empezar a hablar.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí, pero… no creo que sea una buena esposa – al decir eso, Kakarot se descubre y se pone en posición de combate.

\- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PRINCESA? ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? – Gritó el emperador furioso ya que la princesa no estaba.

\- Eso no importa, yo soy tu perdición, soy quien acabara contigo – dijo Kakarot empezando a lanzar bolas de ataque a los soldados para romper filas y que huyeran despavoridos y eso ocurrió.

\- VENIR COBARDES, SOIS MIS SOLDADOS, NO HUYÁIS – Freezer no podía creer que sus soldados fueran tan asustadizos por una simples bolas de ataques, según pensaba él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Vegeta estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Llegó la hora de saldar nuestras cuentas maldita largatija, insecto, voy a matarte y cuando lo haga ya no estaré bajo tu dominio – dijo Vegeta con seguridad y sin mostrar temor.

\- No podrás conmigo Vegeta, eres débil, morirás en tu intento de acabar conmigo. – al acabar de decir eso, se oyó una explosión cerca de la sala donde salió mucho humo, cuando se disipó se pudo vislumbrar una figura fuerte: era Bardock. Había provocado la explosión para acabar con todo el ejército y que el tirano no tuviera nadie que lo defendiera. Entre los tres rodearon al tirano para empezar con sus ataques.

\- Da igual cuantos seáis, no podréis conmigo, soy el más fuerte del universo jajajaja – dijo Freezer totalmente confiado ante sus enemigos.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Vegeta

\- Empecemos – dijo Kakarot

\- La batalla definitiva va a empezar – dijo Bardock

Sin embargo, en la nave donde estaban Bulma y Chichi, Bulma se despierta con dolor de cabeza, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, lo último que recuerda es que estaba con Vegeta y luego no recuerda nada más. Se dio cuenta de que Chichi estaba con ella en la habitación, pero estaba dormida, pareciera como si hubiera estado cuidando de ella, pero no sabía el motivo.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estará Vegeta? No sé qué hago aquí tumbada en cama, tengo que encontrarlo… espero que no le haya pasado nada"_ pensaba Bulma mientras salía de la nave en busca de su novio, de su amado, de su príncipe.

Continuara…

Otro capítulo más, estamos llegando al final, no me atrevo a decir cuántos capítulos quedan porque no lo sé realmente jejeje espero que os gusten, lamento que no sea tan largo. Espero vuestros reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Lamento no haber escrito el capítulo, los estudios me ocupan mucho tiempo, pero ahora sí, aquí está el capítulo… nos estamos acercando al final. Espero que os guste ;)

 **La batalla final parte 1**

Bulma estaba buscando a Vegeta, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué pasaba, tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes pero debía tener mucha precaución estaba en un planeta que no conocía, había soldados de Freezer por todos los lados y no podía defenderse sola en esos momentos el usar la astucia y la inteligencia le podían ser de mucha ayuda. Cuando se estaba acercando a la base se dio cuenta de que una avalancha de soldados salía corriendo la base como si hubieran visto el mismo diablo, no entendía por qué hasta que vio que salía mucho humo de una de las partes de la base… se temió lo peor. Pensaba que Vegeta podía estar allí y en peligro así que, sin demora, se dirigió hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en la sala de celebraciones, tres guerreros saiyans tenían acorralado al tirano, estaban rodeándole, en una situación normal y con otro tipo de enemigo, la victoria estaba asegurada pero Freezer era un enemigo especial, tenía sus trucos y sus técnicas especiales, Vegeta estaba observando las expresiones del emperador, sus ojos no expresaban temor, preocupación, miedo… no eran términos que se encontraran en su vocabulario pero por un momento pensó en que al verse acorralado serviría para poder amedrentarlo aunque el efecto fue el contrario, de repente, Freezer se encontraba riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Esto me parece muy divertido, tres débiles saiyans quieren matarme… jajajajaja nunca me vi en una situación tan divertida – decía Freezer entre risas

\- No somos débiles, somos lo bastante fuertes para poder derrotarte – dijo Bardock con una gran seguridad aunque por dentro no estaba muy seguro de poder tener la victoria. _"Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero ir al otro mundo, tengo que proteger a mi familia"_ pensaba Bardock

\- Jajajaja tú eres el saiyan que quería pelear contra mí antes de que el Planeta Vegeta se destruyera jajaja que divertido me resulto destruir vuestro patético planeta, era una bola de lodo en medio del universo – decía Freezer provocando que los tres guerreros acumularan más ira con cada palabra que decía referente a su raza.

\- No te consiento que hables así de una de las razas más poderosas del universo, Freezer – dijo Vegeta con mucha furia contenida

\- Parece que el príncipe de los monos tiene lengua, pensé que no dirías nada, eres igual que tu padre… jejeje – dijo maliciosamente el tirano

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó intrigado Vegeta

\- Lo que oyes… te pareces a tu padre, sois idénticos hasta en la mirada.

\- Yo no soy como mi padre…

\- No, en eso tienes razón, tú tienes a alguien que te importa, a tu padre no le importaba ni su familia

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Vegeta sabía a qué o más bien a quién se estaba refiriendo pero prefirió hacer como si no supiera nada.

\- Jejeje me refiero a esa novia terrestre que tienes, no la pude encontrar, seguramente la escondiste bien para que no la encontrara pero cuando acabe contigo, la convertiré en mi esclava personal jajaja – Freezer rio maliciosamente, Vegeta ya tenía mucha ira acumulada pero después de lo escuchado ya no veía más allá y se lanzó hacia su oponente y con todas sus fuerzas.

La batalla había empezado, Vegeta no estaba usando la cabeza para poder combatir con eficiencia y eficacia, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira, el rencor y el odio hacia Freezer y el solo pensamiento de que a Bulma pudiera pasarle algo o caer en manos de esa sabandija. El tirano estaba viendo como Vegeta se lanzaba hacia él para atacarle, pero al príncipe le salió mal, cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe, Freezer con un solo dedo lo lanzó lejos provocando que Vegeta se diera un buen golpe en la espalda dejándolo medio inconsciente. Luego de eso, el emperador dirigió la mirada hacia Bardock y su hijo que estaban en posición de ataque contemplando el golpe fallido de Vegeta, en el interior de ambos saiyans estaban pensando que la batalla no iba a ser tan fácil como ellos esperaban, por un lado Bardock estaba bastante nervioso, a él no le importaba morir, era un guerrero y siempre existía esa posibilidad pero por otro, no quería que eso ocurriera tenía una familia que proteger y estaba comprobando con hechos que sus hijos debían mejorar sus técnicas de combate si quería dar el testigo a uno de ellos el día de mañana por si llegara a faltar ya que Gine no poseía la fuerza de una guerrera de élite. Kakarot, por su parte, estaba asombrado y asustado en su interior por los acontecimientos, él daría todo lo fuera necesario para que esta tragedia tuviera un final feliz aun a pesar de sacrificar su propia vida, en ese momento Chichi se apareció en su mente, en los ratos que pasaron juntos, en las promesas que se habían hecho y aunque esto ella no lo sabía, él se juró a si mismo protegerla, cuidarla y quererla.

Ambos salieron de su ensoñación al escuchar la fuerte sonrisa de Freezer, parecía que se estaba burlando de ellos.

\- JAJAJAJAJA Veo que estáis muertos de miedo, visteis lo que le hice al príncipe y ahora estáis asustados… no me extraña la verdad… eso fue poco comparado con lo que puedo hacer así que os aconsejo que os preparéis para sufrir vuestro fatal destino JAJAJAJA – dijo Freezer mirando a padre e hijo.

Los dos saiyans estaban desconcertados, no sabían cómo salir de esa situación. De repente y sin saber cómo, Bardock se lanzó hacia Freezer sin pensar en nada más, lanzaba golpes y patadas sobre el tirano pero él las estaba esquivando con gran maestría, no sabía qué pensar, en poco más de 30 minutos, Bardock estaba agotado, ningún ataque que le lanzaba hacia mella en el emperador y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, de pronto, Kakarot se lanzó hacia Freezer con la esperanza de poder ayudar a su padre pero cuando iba dar un golpe en dirección a su cara, notó como una gran onda expansiva que lanzó a ambos saiyans hacia atrás provocando que se golpearan contra la pared. El saiyan mayor se hizo daño en la espalda y le estaba recorriendo un gran dolor, Kakarot no le había pasado nada pero sentía verdadera impotencia viendo así a su padre. Bardock se desmayó por el intenso dolor, ahora sí que la situación estaba verdaderamente complicada: estaban los dos solos, él y Freezer. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esa situación, pero tenía que intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas y si para conseguir la victoria tenía que morir, así sería.

En otra parte del planeta, Ann estaba refugiada con su madre en la nave espacial con el campo protector. Las dos saiyans estaban hablando de la situación y de lo que se venía encima:

\- … y así fue cómo fuimos capaces de venir hasta aquí – Gine estaba explicando a su hija cómo hicieron para viajar al planeta Freezer y poder salvarla.

\- Entiendo, mamá pero era muy peligroso y ¿si os llega a pasar algo?

\- Hija, somos guerreros saiyans, el peligro de morir en una batalla siempre está latente, ¿entiendes hija? Ya vivimos con eso desde nuestro nacimiento y no va a cambiar nunca.

\- Ya lo sé y mi caso es peor porque soy la princesa y guerrera de élite al igual que Vegeta, nuestro peligro es mayor.

\- Exacto, ¿quieres comer algo?

\- No, gracias, no tengo apetito. Estoy preocupada por papá y mis hermanos, tengo que ir a luchar con ellos

\- No, no irás a ninguna parte, acabamos de rescatarte. Necesitas descansar.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Ann… - dijo Gine muy seria dando a entender que la tenía que obedecer.

\- Está bien, descansaré – Ann no tenía intención de obedecer ya que tan pronto pudiera se uniría a ellos para poder luchar contra el tirano, solo tenía que esperar el momento idóneo para hacerlo sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

Bulma ya estaba en el interior de la base, estaba desesperada, tenía que encontrar a Vegeta lo antes posible, tenía un mal presentimiento. Recorría los pasillos de la base esperando que esa presión que tenía en el pecho no le indicara algo malo, estuvo varios minutos caminando hasta que escuchó ruidos en una sala, al no saber qué se iba a encontrar, fue con cautela. Cuando llegó se asomó un poco y pudo ver como Kakarot estaba mirando fijamente a Freezer y como el emperador desafiaba al saiyan con la mirada, recorrió la sala con la mirada y pudo disipar a Vegeta, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, no sabía qué debía hacer, se decidió a ir junto a su amado pero debía ir con cuidado para que ninguno de los presentes detectara su presencia.

 _"_ _Vegeta… estaré ahí contigo, espero que no esté muerto"_ pensaba Bulma con el corazón en un puño.

Tenía que pensar rápidamente o sino sería su fin y el de su familia, Kakarot estaba desesperado, nunca se había encontrado con un rival tan poderoso, pensaba en mil cosas pero en sus pensamientos nunca tuvo el de la huida porque no valdría de nada, Freezer los perseguiría hasta acabar con ellos, lucharía hasta el final y por su familia. De repende, Kakarot vio como Bulma se había adentrado en la sala, se estaba acercando a Vegeta, de momento el emperador no se había percatado de su presencia y debía hacer algo si no quería que le ocurriera nada porque sabía que el príncipe iría a por él si le ocurría algo a ella.

\- Vayamos a pelear a otro sitio, no quiero que haya más víctimas – propuso Kakarot al tirano esperando que aceptase su petición

\- Está bien, aunque te adelanto que no importa donde luchemos porque pienso acabar contigo je je je – dijo el emperador sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Y en un momento, los dos se fueron de la base dirigiéndose hacia otro punto del planeta, Bulma aprovechó para estar al lado de su príncipe, para comprobar que estaba bien y así lo hizo.

\- Vegeta, despierta, Vegeta por favor, despierta – mientras decía esto estaba llorando porque no sabía si estaba muerto, inconsciente… de un momento a otro, notó como una mano le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas del ojo izquierdo. - ¿estás bien?

\- Si, ahora que te veo, sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Freezer? – preguntó Vegeta con voz cansada e intentando incorporarse

\- Kakarot se lo llevó fuera de la base para pelear, debió darse cuenta de que estaba yo aquí y así lo hizo.

\- Debo ir con él, no pienso permitir que esa sabandija acabe con Freezer, eso tengo que hacerlo yo.

\- Estás muy mal herido, no puedes pelear así

\- No es para tanto, he estado en peores situaciones. Tú ve a la nave y no te muevas de allí – ordenó el príncipe.

\- Déjame ir contigo

\- NO – gritó Vegeta. – No quiero que te suceda nada, no podría concentrarme en el combate sabiendo que estás ahí, tan cerca y en peligro

\- No me va a pasar nada… no quiero que mueras.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez... eso vas a tener que asumirlo quieras o no, la probabilidad de que muera a manos de ese insecto, es muy alta y lo sabes

\- Ya lo sé – Bulma empezó a llorar.

\- Me voy – dijo Vegeta decidido, pero antes de echar vuelo sujeto a Bulma de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios. – Adiós Bulma, te prometo que volveré – dijo el príncipe sabiendo que esa promesa era difícil de cumplir pero que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder hacer eso realidad.

\- Te amo Vegeta, no lo olvides nunca.

\- No lo olvidaré, yo también te amo

Dicho eso, partió hacia la batalla, cuando se iba a marchar de la base para ir a la nave se fijó en una parte de la sala y vio a Bardock inconsciente, decidió llevárselo para poder curarlo y que descansara.

 _"_ _No importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré Vegeta, nunca lo dudes"_ pensaba ella mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Continuara…

Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado pero no pude hasta ahora: familia, estudios, trabajo… aquí va otro capítulo, ¿Qué creéis que le ocurrirá a Vegeta?; ¿Morirá o sobrevivirá? Espero leer vuestros reviews


	31. Chapter 31

**La batalla final parte 2**

Bulma estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la nave, seguramente Chichi la estaba esperando ya que ella no sabía nada de que se había marchado. Estaba preocupada, inquieta, triste, enfadada… tenía un cumulo de sensaciones que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Llegó a la nave, entró y se encontró a Chichi muy enfadada:

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Chichi enfadada

\- Fui a buscar a Vegeta

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho, no te lo hubiera impedido, cuando me desperté y vi que no estabas pensé que te habían raptado o algo, estaba desesperada y como no podía avisar a nadie no me atreví a salir de aquí…

\- Lo siento, cuando me desperté vi que estabas dormida y sé que me estuviste cuidando cuando me desmaye pero tenía que encontrar a Vegeta… total… - Bulma empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

\- ¿Qué pasa Bulma?, ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Tengo miedo de que Vegeta muera, cuando lo encontré estaba muy herido y se fue a luchar estando en ese estado, tengo una mala sensación recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo.

\- Tranquila… ya verás como todo va a salir bien… - ni Chichi creía las palabras que le estaba diciendo a su amiga, pero algo tenía que decir, ella estaba teniendo la misma sensación con respecto a Kakarot. – por cierto, ¿has visto a Ann?

\- No, no la he visto. Supongo que la rescatarían pero no sé dónde está…

\- Bueno… de momento no vamos a salir de aquí por si acaso, todo va a salir bien

Las dos se quedaron en el salón de la nave de Bulma consolándose, estaban preocupadas y con el corazón en un puño, sus respectivas parejas estaban arriesgando su vida por acabar con ese ser maligno.

Vegeta estaba volando hacia donde estaban Kakarot y Freezer, estaba dando tumbos en el aire, estaba bastante débil por el golpe anteriormente recibido pero no podía descansar, tenía que acabar con el tirano de una vez por todas, no iba a ser fácil pero haría todo lo posible. Por fin había llegado, el combate ya había empezado: Freezer y Kakarot estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, lo que le sorprendió a Vegeta es que el tirano estuviera un poco afectado por los golpes que estaba recibiendo de su compatriota.

 _"_ _Que extraño… Kakarot es más débil que yo y sin embargo da golpes más certeros que yo… ¿qué estará sucediendo?"_ pensó el príncipe. Estaba intrigado, como podía ser que un guerrero de clase baja fuera mejor que él combatiendo, no lo podía consentir. Pero una diferencia que sobresale entre ellos dos es que Vegeta es más estratega que Kakarot, no fue directo al combate a meterse en medio de los dos, fue de manera sigilosa esperando el momento para poder intervenir con algún ataque certero y de paso descansaba un poco.

Mientras tanto, Kakarot y Freezer estaban en medio de una encarnizada pelea, ninguno de los dos cedía en absoluto, por primera vez en su vida, el emperador estaba empezando a cuestionarse a sí mismo, no sabía qué pensar y eso que no se había transformado, si quería ganar el combate tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Jejeje parece que hay un saiyan con un nivel bastante aceptable para poder enfrentarse a mí, aunque creí que sería Vegeta… - el príncipe escuchó ese comentario y no le gustó en absoluto, no quería que lo consideraran de segunda ni de una categoría más baja de lo que es realmente. – aunque da igual, acabaré con todos los saiyans de una vez por todas, no quedara nada de vuestra raza JAJAJAJA. – mientras el emperador reía y se regocijaba en su orgullo, ambos saiyans les estaba hirviendo la sangre, no sabían por dónde tirar, no sabían qué hacer…

\- Mucho hablas Freezer, pero veo que los golpes te están empezando a afectar más de lo que te gustaría jeje – dicho esto, el emperador se giró para encarar a la persona que le estaba diciendo eso… se encontró de frente con Vegeta.

\- No eres el más indicado para hablar Vegeta, mírate, estás mal herido y no te puedes sostenerte en pie… sería tan fácil acabar contigo en este momento… - dicho esto, el príncipe se puso en posición de ataque para defenderse, en ese instante escuchó una risa burlona de su enemigo – tranquilo de momento no me interesa acabar contigo, tengo otros planes para ti.

\- Yo sí que tengo planes para ti Freezer, acabar contigo de una vez por todas – dijo Vegeta con mucho odio y rabia contenida. En ese momento iba a empezar algo que ambos saiyans no pensaron que sucedería jamás: se estaba produciendo una concentración de energía en Freezer y tanto Vegeta como Kakarot lo estaban sintiendo, no sabían qué estaba pasando hasta que lo vieron: el emperador estaba transformándose, había una luz envolvente rodeando al tirano por la transformación, en un instante se produjo un temblor en todo el planeta, pensaban que se partiría en dos pero no fue así, los dos saiyans estaban impactados por lo que estaban presenciando: Freezer se había transformado y notaban el incremento del ki en su ser, daba la sensación de que sería mucho más fuerte que antes, ahora sí que estaban en un problema.

\- JAJAJAJA veo que os ha impactado mi transformación, pues esto es sólo el principio, no sabéis lo que os espera, empecemos el combate. – después de esto, Freezer se lanzó contra ambos saiyans, había aumentado la velocidad de ataque y casi no lo habían visto venir cuando atacó a los dos guerreros por la espalda, el daño recibido era muy grande, aunque los dos se levantaron como pudieron tenían que combatirlo, no iban a darse por vencidos. Por su lado, Vegeta quería terminar con ese ser para empezar una nueva vida con Bulma en la Tierra y Kakarot quería estar con su familia y con Chichi, los motivos de pelea de ambos eran fuertes y su motivación también.

El combate había empezado mal, estaban en desventaja, la transformación del tirano los había dejado sorprendidos no sólo por la velocidad, sino también por la fuerza que desprendía, no estaban del todo concentrados y se estaba notando en las técnicas de combate que estaban usando.

 _"_ _Si no hacemos algo, acabará con todo y eso no puedo permitirlo…"_ dijo Vegeta frustrado porque no sabía cómo poder lidiar con esto. Aún no podía transformarse en super saiyan y eso era una frustración más que le estaba empezando a afectar. Necesitaban a alguien más para poder tener ventaja, sino estarían perdidos.

Dentro de la nave, Bardock se había despertado bastante dolorido por los golpes que había recibido del tirano, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que vio que Bulma había entrado.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Bulma angustiada

\- Mal, pero bueno es soportable, ¿dónde estoy?

\- En mi nave, estamos en el planeta Freezer todavía, fui a buscar a Vegeta y te vi inconsciente donde estabais peleando y te traje aquí para que descansaras.

\- Gracias, pero debo irme, no puedo dejar que mi hijo pelee solo, aún no está preparado.

\- Todavía estás malherido, si vas, morirás

\- Es el riesgo que debo tomar si quiero terminar con esta situación – dicho esto, Bardock salió volando por la ventana directo al campo de batalla.

 _"_ _Maldito orgullo saiyan"_ pensaba Bulma resignada ya que al tener de pareja al príncipe de la raza, no era mejor que Bardock en cuanto a orgullo… era peor.

Los dos saiyans estaban en plena batalla contra Freezer, la cosa no iba bien. Vegeta y Kakarot estaban agotados, se estaban quedando sin fuerzas y perdiendo las esperanzas de poder ganar este combate y salir victoriosos o como mucho ilesos, ambos estaban en el suelo con múltiples golpes y heridas, el emperador estaba en frente de ellos burlándose y esperando a asestar el golpe final.

\- Jajajaja ésta es la prueba de que la raza saiyan no es rival para mí, jajajaj. Estáis acabados, malditos monos. – cuando Freezer iba a asestar el golpe de gracia a los dos guerreros, algo lo impidió.

\- No pienso permitir que le hagas daño a mis hermanos – dijo Ann. Su aparición fue totalmente oportuna y acertada ya que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, habría ocurrido una desgracia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron ambos guerreros muy débiles a su hermana.

\- Vengo a salvaros par de desagradecidos – aunque no quería responder así, a veces le ponía nerviosa que le hicieran preguntas tontas.

\- ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó Kakarot con voz cansada.

\- No, no lo sabe, me escape como pude de donde estábamos escondidas pero no tardara en darse cuenta.

Flashback

 _Ann se había ido a su habitación después de haber charlado con su madre y de prometerle, falsamente, que no haría nada ni iría al campo de batalla, pero su instinto saiyan podía más que cualquier cosa. Estuvo esperando un largo rato, su madre había ido un par de veces a su habitación para verificar que la princesa estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, cuando corroboró que se había quedado bien dormida, se preparó para ir al campo de batalla._

 _Encontró una armadura en su armario._

 _"_ _Qué raro… ¿qué hace esto aquí?" pensaba Ann un tanto curiosa por saber quién había metido la armadura en el armario, ya que no se esperaba encontrar algo así, incluso había pensado en ir a combatir sin traje de batalla y con lo puesto._

 _"_ _Así estaré más protegida, aunque no valdrá de mucho… lo siento mamá, te prometí que no iría pero debo ir con mis hermanos y con mi padre. Debo salvarlos" pensaba la princesa decidida a combatir y si tenía que morir lo haría con honor y orgullo._

 _Antes de salir por la ventana, camino de encontrarse con sus seres queridos le vino el pensamiento de Sergio a la cabeza, no sabía por qué pensaba en él en ese instante, antes de un acontecimiento tan importante. No podía negar que aún lo amaba con todo su corazón pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos no quería que eso se materializara, aún tenía mucho resentimiento dentro de ella, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente._

 _Agitó la cabeza para poder sacar esos pensamientos y echó a volar._

 _"_ _Tenemos que salir victoriosos para poder liberar a mi hermano de esta esclavitud, allá voy" pensaba mientras se acercaba más y más a un destino incierto._

Fin del Flashback

\- Bien Freezer, llegó tu hora, lucha conmigo si te atreves, te demostraré que las mujeres saiyans somos tan fuertes como los hombres – dijo toda orgullosa la princesa al tirano esperando poder desquitarse con ese malnacido por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, no sólo a su hermano, sino a ella también mientras la tuvo retenida.

\- Y pensar que podías haber llegado a ser una buena esposa para mí, jejeje, debí disfrutarte del todo si hubiera sabido todo esto – al escuchar ese comentario, Vegeta se quedó helado, él siempre había pensado que su hermana había estado a salvo y que no había sufrido ningún daño pero eso era demasiado.

 _"_ _Esa lagartija… se ha aprovechado de mi hermana, lo mataré, morirá entre mis manos"_ pensaba Vegeta con mucha rabia y furia, por dos cosas: la primera por no haber protegido a su hermana como debiera y la segunda porque Freezer se aprovechó de ella y le robó su inocencia y su pureza.

Después de este pensamiento, el príncipe sacó fuerzas de donde no sabe y se lanzó otra vez hacia el tirano para poder desquitarse con lo recientemente vislumbrado, estuvo un buen rato dando golpes pero parecía que al emperador no le hacían ni cosquillas, hubo un momento en que se echó a bostezar y eso molestó aún más al príncipe. Harto ya de esa situación, Vegeta se alejó del tirano y concentró toda su energía para poder lanzar su mejor técnica de combate a esa lagartija, el resplandor final (Final Flash), no estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentar todo lo que estaba en su mano. Estaba concentrando tanta energía que el mismo planeta empezó a emitir temblores por el ataque de Vegeta, Ann y Kakarot estaban intentando mantenerse en posición pero les estaba costando por la enorme fuerza de la bola de energía, cuando terminó el príncipe se dispuso a lanzar su ataque pero ocurrió algo imprevisto: debido a que el guerrero no tenía demasiadas energías y le estaba costando realizar su gran ataque, estaba agotándose asimismo hasta el extremo de sentirse mareado, entonces justo antes de lanzar su ataque se desmayó, provocando que el resplandor final se desintegrara. Ann se asustó muchísimo y fue junto a su hermano que estaba en el suelo, casi sin sentido.

\- Vegeta, ¿estás bien?, respóndeme – preguntó Ann muy preocupada

\- Ya… no tengo fuerzas… no puedo seguir… - dijo con mucha dificultad el príncipe de los saiyans

\- Resiste, sólo es agotamiento, necesitas descansar

\- Acaba con Freezer… - dicho esto, Vegeta ya no respondió más, perdió el conocimiento por completo. La princesa estaba junto a su hermano, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer: si llevárselo lejos para que se recuperara o pelear junto a Kakarot para derrotar al tirano, en un momento, se escuchó una voz que decía: llévate a Vegeta, yo me ocupó de todo.

\- Pero… Kakarot… no podrás tú solo

\- No te preocupes, haré lo que esté en mi mano y si tengo que morir, moriré.

\- Pero…

\- OBEDECE – ordenó Kakarot muy serio y enfadado.

\- Está bien, pero volveré junto a ti – la princesa cogió a su hermano y se lo llevó lejos para que se recuperara.

 _"_ _Aguanta Kakarot, aguanta, pronto iré y venceremos a Freezer"_ pensó Ann camino de la nave donde estaba su madre

En otra parte del planeta, Bardock se estaba dirigiendo al campo de batalla, también él estaba bastante herido y cansado pero no podía dejar que sus hijos pelearan y arriesgarán su vida, eso era tarea de él.

 _"_ _Pronto estaré allí con vosotros. Freezer, éste será tu último combate, lo juro"_ el orgullo saiyan estaba invadiendo a Bardock, no sólo quería pelear para salvar a su familia, sino también para vengar a todo su pueblo.

Continuará…

Otro capítulo más. La situación se complica: Vegeta casi moribundo, Bardock va a pelear nuevamente contra Freezer, Bulma desesperada por su príncipe. Falta muy poquito para el final de este fic, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Un abrazo a todos y gracias a VBJTDEPT por comentar siempre mi fic y a los demás.


	32. Chapter 32

**La batalla final parte 3**

Kakarot se había quedado solo con el tirano, no sabía cómo salir de la situación pero tenía que ocurrírsele algo pronto, ya no sólo por salvarse sino también por su familia y por Chichi.

\- Jejeje ahora que te has quedado solo, ¿cómo vas a pelear contra mí? Mírate no puedes mantenerte de pie, estás muy débil jajajaj – el tirano se estaba burlando del guerrero, Kakarot no lo soportó y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia él sin pensar en nada más.

Freezer estaba esquivando bien los golpes que intentaba propinarle el saiyan, se le estaba agotando las fuerzas y eso es lo que el emperador quería: agotarlo para acabar con él de un solo golpe, no es que le gustarán las victorias fáciles pero era lo que había.

El guerrero saiyan estaba muy cansado, no podía mantenerse mucho en pie y cuando Freezer tuvo la ocasión de poder darle un golpe certero, alguien se lo impidió: era Bardock. Había llegado justo a tiempo para poder salvar a su hijo. Se puso en medio de los dos evitando así que mataran a su hijo.

\- Vaya, vaya… creí haberte dado una paliza, ¿a qué has venido? ¿a por más? – dijo Freezer con el orgullo muy alto, dando a entender que era invencible.

Bardock no respondió, lo ignoró y se dirigió a Kakarot:

\- Hijo, descansa en un rincón, yo me ocuparé de Freezer

\- Pero… papá

\- Obedece, estás agotado y no te mantienes en pie.

\- Está bien

Kakarot se fue a una esquina para poder descansar un poco y recuperar un poco de sus energías.

\- Llegó tu hora Freezer, te mataré con mis propias manos.

\- Je je inténtalo.

Bardock se lanzó hacia el tirano con todas sus energías sabiendo que podía salirle mal, pero no tenía otra opción.

En otra parte del planeta, Bulma estaba en la habitación de la nave, estaba mirando por la ventana hasta que pudo localizar algo en el cielo que le preocupó: vio a Ann con Vegeta a sus hombros, no tenía muy buen aspecto. Salió rápidamente de la nave y gritó todo lo que pudo para que ella la viera:

\- Ann, estoy aquí… Holaaa – La princesa escuchó el grito de su amiga y se dispuso a ir hasta allí.

\- Bulma, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine para poder rescatarte, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta? – dijo mientas iba corriendo hacia ella y ver cómo estaba su príncipe.

\- Freezer lo atacó y agotó todas sus energías, está desmayado.

\- Bien, llévalo a dentro de la nave, lo curaremos allí. Llévalo a mi habitación.

\- Vale.

Y así se hizo, Ann llevó a su hermano a la habitación de Bulma, lo colocaron con cuidado en la cama de ella, mientras la científica iba por utensilios médicos para poder curarlo. Cuando entró pudo comprobar mejor en qué estado estaba el príncipe.

\- Dios mío, ¿cómo está en este estado?

\- Se esforzó mucho en la pelea e hizo una de sus mejores técnicas de combate y lo acabó agotando. – explicó Ann

\- ¿Crees que se va a recuperar?

\- Sí, solo necesita descansar. Cuida de él, yo voy a volver al campo de batalla

\- Pero… no deberías ir, te acaban de rescatar y ¿vas a pelear?

\- Bulma, soy una guerrera saiyan, lo llevó en los genes, no te preocupes, estaré bien. – Ann salió volando por la ventana dejando a Bulma y Vegeta solos.

Bulma estaba curando las heridas de su pareja, estaba impresionada que no hubiera muerto, no quería que le pasara nada, tenía que pensar en algo para poder salvarlo si no lo perdería y eso no podía permitirlo. Una vez terminó de curarlo y vendarlo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Tranquilo mi príncipe, esto se va a solucionar. Me voy a encargar de ello, no te preocupes. Te amo tanto mi amor.

Parece que Vegeta escuchó algo de lo que ella dijo porque movió un poco la cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo o a lo mejor fue una alucinación de ella, no lo sabía.

Bulma salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de control de la nave, se puso a investigar todo lo que podía de Freezer, tenía que tener algún punto débil que nadie sabría.

 _"_ _Voy a ver que puedo averiguar de este ser malévolo, pero lo que tengo claro es que no me va a quitar a mi príncipe"_ pensaba Bulma decidida a llevar a cabo la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Bardock estaba peleando contra el tirano, llevaban bastante rato sin un minuto de descanso, pero el receso le sirvió a Kakarot para poder reponerse y volver a la lucha cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Su padre estaba peleando bastante bien, cosa que le extrañaba mucho pero también se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a su padre pelear en serio, ya que en todos sus años de existencia jamás había tenido que librar ni una sola batalla en serio, salvo ésta.

Kakarot estaba contemplando como las fuerzas de su padre estaban disminuyendo poco a poco, se sentía un poco impotente sabía que si ahora se metía en medio del combate, su padre no le perdonaría, además le ordenaría de nuevo que se retirara a descansar un poco más y quería evitar un conflicto así. De momento continuaría un poco más en el rincón a ver qué pasaba.

Por otro lado, Freezer estaba sorprendido de las habilidades y fuerza de su contrincante, nunca pensó que se vería en serios apuros al enfrentarse a un saiyan, ya que según él, no es rival para él, se estaba empezando a inquietar y a dudar un poco de sí mismo, así que decidió probar una técnica oculta. Bardock detuvo por un breve instante sus ataques contra él y de repente, desapareció. Esto al guerrero le sorprendió enormemente, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía dónde podía estar el tirano, hasta que de repende sintió un golpe bastante fuerte en la base del cráneo provocando que perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo perdiendo totalmente la conciencia, Kakarot vio esto y fue hacia su padre:

\- Papá, papá… ¿estás bien? Responde por favor – Kakarot estaba desesperado, pensó que su padre estaba muerto porque no respondía pero realmente estaba desmayado completamente. El susto no se le quitó ni mucho menos.

\- Te vas a enterar Freezer – dijo Kakarot muy enfadado por la situación

\- JAJAJAJA y ¿qué vas a hacer? No ves que ninguno de vosotros es capaz de pelear contra mí, si lo que quieres es morir te ayudaré encantado. ATACAME!

El guerrero sin pensar, se lanzó hacia Freezer, ninguno de sus golpes era certero, no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperado.

De repente un rayo separó a ambos en pleno combate: Ann había llegado justo a tiempo para poder ayudar a su hermano, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero iba a intentarlo.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, hermano, ve con papá yo me ocuparé de Freezer – Kakarot asintió con la cabeza, no le quedaba más alternativa, tenía que descansar y ocuparse de su padre.

\- Veo que eres muy atrevida, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir: debí haberte hecho mía y haber acabado contigo.

\- Lamento decírtelo pero no lo conseguirás, ni ahora ni nunca.

El combate entre la princesa y el tirano empezó, parecía que ambos estaban muy igualados, Kakarot estaba sintiendo el ki de los dos y estaban casi al mismo nivel y era extraño en su hermana porque nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan fuerte como para llegar a igualar al tirano. La pelea continúo sin tregua, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería ceder ni cansarse hasta que hubo algo que fue decisivo y que desequilibró la balanza en favor de la princesa: Freezer estaba intentando regular su respiración por el esfuerzo de combatir sin descanso, la princesa aprovechó este momento para agarrarlo de la cola y lanzarlo con fuerza y fiereza hacia el suelo provocándole un gran daño al emperador, no se esperaba ese golpe sino lo hubiera previsto. Ann bajo rápidamente cerca del tirano:

\- Estás perdiendo tus energías Freezer.

\- No puedo dejarme ganar por una princesa saiyan, sois una raza inferior

\- ¿No lo has notado todavía? La que va ganando soy yo y te aseguro que me voy a cerciorar de que quedes bien muerto.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños princesa

\- Humm… - Ann le lanzó un nuevo ataque a Freezer provocándole una herida algo profunda en su pecho pero que aún podía sobrevivir, se puso de pie y fue directo hacia la saiyan y empezaron a propinarse patadas y golpes como si no hubiera un mañana.

Vegeta aún estaba inconsciente pero notaba en su interior las variaciones de energía, tanto de su hermana como de Freezer, él esperaba que ella acabara con él pero no creía que fuera posible. Su hermana había recibido un buen entrenamiento pero para poder acabar con el tirano se necesitaba algo más que la simple estrategia y fuerza, aún no lograba averiguar el qué pero tenía que averiguarlo lo antes posible si quería ir a ayudarla y también estar en condiciones. Se despertó de golpe y pudo ver a su amada junto a él durmiendo, tenía mala cara y reconoció que ella estuvo cuidándole sin descanso, se encontraba bastante mejor y se propuso volver al combate, no iba a permitir que su hermana luchara sola, después de haber estado buscándola durante muchos años no iba a perderla. Antes de partir, le dijo algo a su novia al oído:

\- Te prometo que volveré o por lo menos eso trataré, te amo Bulma, te amo tanto – le dolía tener que hacer eso pero sabía que si ella estaba despierta no dejaría que él se fuera de alllí.

Salió por la ventana y fue directo hacia allá.

 _"_ _Espero llegar a tiempo, aguanta"_ pensaba Vegeta.

La princesa y el tirano estaban empezando a quedarse sin fuerzas, sobre todo Ann, era la primera vez en su vida que luchaba a ese nivel y no estaba acostumbrada, en un despiste que tuvo Freezer, la lanzó al suelo provocándole daño a la princesa. Ella estaba retorciéndose de dolor y se acercó el emperador a ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que las cosas han cambiado jejeje prepárate para morir, me hubiera gustado haberte convertido en mi esposa pero no ha sido posible. MUERE! – Freezer lanzó su ataque a ella pero nunca llegó, algo lo había detenido y Ann enseguida vio el que o más bien quien había sido.

Sergio se encontraba entre los dos, provocando que el ataque fuera hacia él, tan grande fue el impacto, que cayó enseguida al lado de la princesa medio moribundo. Ella, horrorizada, fue hacia él rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Para protegerte, hice lo que debí hacer desde que te conocí en el instituto

\- No debiste hacerlo – lo pronuncio con una dureza y una contundencia que no quería dar a mostrar los sentimientos que estaban aflorando dentro de ella.

\- Sé que me odias y haces bien, pero no quería que te pasara nada malo, ódiame y sé feliz – ya no dijo nada más, Sergio había muerto en los brazos de la princesa.

Ella sintió su corazón partirse en dos, desde que supo la verdad había intentado convertir el amor que sentía hacia él en puro odio pero no había podido hacerlo en ningún momento. Lo dejó en el suelo y dejó escapar su rabia y furia en un grito tan fuerte que se oiría en todo el planeta. Freezer estaba sorprendido por esta reacción.

\- Una sabandija menos, ahora te toca a ti

\- Ni lo sueñes Freezer, te mataré ahora mismo, acabaré contigo sin ninguna piedad igual que tú acabaste con mi pueblo y mi planeta – realmente quería decir alguna referencia a Sergio pero quiso disfrazarlo de esa forma para preservar su orgullo sabiendo que su hermano y padre estaban cerca de ella.

Ella se lanzó hacia Freezer con la nueva furia que tenía, y siguió el combate pero esta vez con la ventaja en la princesa saiyan. El combate prosiguió sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ni un poco, golpes certeros y buen manejo de técnicas por parte de ambos. De repente, Ann sintió un ki que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, supo enseguida quien era: Vegeta.

 _"_ _No sé qué hace aquí, se supone que estaba recuperándose"_ pensaba Ann

De un momento a otro el ki de su hermano desapareció y se sorprendió, pero enseguida supo el motivo. Vegeta había aparecido de sorpresa entre los dos parando el combate.

\- Jejeje pensé que ya no podrías levantarte, ¿a qué has venido? ¿a qué te mate? – dijo Freezer con actitud altiva

\- Seré yo quien termine contigo por todo lo que me has hecho pasar durante todos estos años, te arrepentirás de todo, sabandija.

\- No hables tanto, podría matarte de inmediato y nadie lamentaría tu muerte

La princesa estaba viendo la discusión de los dos y decidió intervenir.

\- Vegeta aún no estás recuperado deja que me encargue de esto

\- Ni hablar, vete tú, no voy a permitir que pelees más

\- Hazme caso, ¿acaso quieres morir?

\- Hmp – Vegeta no supo que contestar. Un guerrero saiyan siempre tenía ese riesgo de morir en combate aunque fuera excelente y en la actual situación, él no quería morir pero tampoco quería dejarlo entrever.

Por alguna extraña razón, Vegeta hizo caso a su hermana y descendió al suelo, tenía razón en que no estaba recuperado del todo y estorbaba más que ayudar.

La princesa lanzó un ataque contra el tirano, que estaba desprevenido, lo que provocó que se enfureciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El combate prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe saiyan.

Al cabo de un rato, ocurrió algo que decidiría el destino de uno de los guerreros, Freezer dio un golpe en la nuca a la princesa provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en el aire y cayera abruptamente contra el suelo, mediante un impulso, Vegeta se puso en medio de ella para protegerla y recibir el ataque que el emperador iba a lanzar y así ocurrió: un rayo de Freezer le atravesó el pecho y cayó al suelo fulminado, la princesa vio con horror cómo fue abatido su hermano mayor, estaba en estado de schock, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Vegeta? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo…

\- No debiste meterte, ese ataque era para mí

\- Mata a Freezer, venga nuestra raza y vive tu vida… - le estaba costando hablar

\- No digas eso, tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

\- Hazme un favor

\- Dime

\- Cuida a Bulma, hazlo por mí – en ese momento Vegeta se echó a llorar por romper la promesa a su novia.

\- Vegeta, yo…

\- Prométemelo

\- Está bien, lo haré – él iba a decir algo, pero ya no pudo hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron y ya no dijo nada más.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero se negaba a creerlo, desde que se enteró de quien era siempre había querido tener a su familia con ella y ahora no tenía a nadie, todos se habían ido.

 _"_ _Te lo prometo Vegeta, vengaré nuestra raza y te vengaré a ti"_ pensaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no se podía creer la situación que estaba viviendo. Enseguida se repuso y fue directa hacia el tirano.

\- Vaya, vaya al final pude terminar con ese mono traidor

\- Te mataré Freezer, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, acabaré contigo

Continuara…

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero me estaba comiendo la cabeza por cómo seguir el final de la historia. Vegeta, nuestro querido príncipe, ¿estará muerto o no? Dejo la incógnita…

Os deseo que paséis una feliz navidad y que tengáis un próspero año 2017. Saludos.


	33. Chapter 33

**La batalla final, última parte**

Ya no quedaba nada, la princesa contra el emperador, la heredera de un extinto imperio saiyan contra el tirano que quería gobernar todo el universo y someter a todos los pueblos a su voluntad, Ann contra Freezer, la batalla final iba a empezar a librarse, el final decidirá el destino, no sólo de los supervivientes de la raza saiyan, sino de todo el universo.

\- Éste va a ser nuestro último combate, lo sabes, ¿no Freezer?

\- Sí, ¿estás preparada?

\- Por supuesto

Y la batalla definitiva empezó, ambos luchadores estaban usando sus mayores energías y sus mejores técnicas, ¿cómo acabaría esta lucha?

Al otro lado del planeta, Bulma estaba haciendo indagaciones sobre Freezer por si podía encontrar algún punto débil, había decidido ir a la base del emperador, desde la nave no había podido obtener ninguna información, pensaba que si iba allí podía encontrar alguna pista, toda la base estaba destruida, había poco en pie, estuvo entrando en varias estancias hasta que divisó una que le llamó la atención, tenía un símbolo en la puerta de la habitación que supo enseguida lo que era: era el símbolo de la casa real del planeta Vegeta, el príncipe le había contado que a veces para identificar a los soldados en vez de poner el nombre, ponía los escudos de su familia, si los tuvieran, o los nombres, él había insistido en poner el suyo. Le entró muchísima curiosidad y entró. La habitación era bastante básica: una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario amplio, donde supuestamente tenía guardados sus trajes de combate. Estuvo viendo por encima el habitáculo y le pareció tierno poder ver las cosas de su amado, cuando abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, se quedó petrificada con lo que divisó: había una foto de ella, no sabía que tenía una.

 _"_ _Vaya esto si me sorprende, pero esta foto no la recuerdo…"_ pensaba Bulma.

Estuvo pensando qué podía ser, cómo la pudo conseguir, o en otro caso, hacer, salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a seguir investigando, llevándose la foto con ella. Investigaba el resto de las instalaciones y no encontró nada, de un momento a otro, sintió una punzada en el pecho dándole a entender que había ocurrido algo, algo terrible.

 _"_ _Que extraño. Espero que Vegeta esté bien, no soportaría perderlo"_ pensó Bulma totalmente preocupada.

Estuvo indagando toda la base pero no había encontrado nada, se estaba frustrando así que decidió volver a la nave esperando que todo saliera bien y que su príncipe volviera pronto con ella.

En el exterior, contempló ráfagas de energía, Bulma lo achacó a los ataques de Freezer y de su contrincante, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se dirigió hacia allí.

En el campo de batalla, ambos luchadores estaban en el máximo apogeo de su poder lanzando sus mejores golpes y técnicas, ninguno cedía, Freezer empezaba a sentirse agotado, a quedarse sin energía, a la princesa le pasaba lo mismo pero tenía algo que su rival no poseía: voluntad. Tenía la firme convicción de derrotarlo: por su hermano, por su familia, por todos. En un despiste del emperador, la princesa le propino un golpe certero en el estómago provocando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, ella fue de inmediato hacia él para rematarlo.

\- Ya no te quedan fuerzas Freezer, es tu fin.

\- No, no pienso perder frente a una saiyan, JAMÁS!

\- No opino lo mismo que tú

Ann le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en el estómago, ocasionando la pérdida de conciencia de su enemigo. Creyendo que estaba muerto diviso a lo lejos a su amiga.

\- Ann, Ann, ¿estás bien? Estás muy magullada.

\- Tranquila, es superficial

\- ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Dónde está?

\- Pues… no sé cómo decírtelo Bulma… él… - a la científica se le congeló el corazón pensando que iba a darle la peor e inesperada noticia de toda su vida.

\- Quiero verlo

\- Pero…

\- Por favor… llévame a dónde está él

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del príncipe, parecía que estaba dormido, el mundo, para Bulma, se vino abajo cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, parecía no tener vida, se acercó a él, lo abrazó y estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Vegeta despierta, por favor, mi amor despierta – mientras lo estaba llamando, sus lágrimas salían peligrosamente, estaba desgarrada de dolor. Ann los estaba viendo a ambos y estaba destrozada también, había perdido a su hermano cuando había tenido tantos deseos de encontrarlo y de estar con él.

De lo que no se habían percatado ambas mujeres es que el enemigo no estaba muerto, sólo inconsciente, se despertó de su breve sueño y contempló la escena.

 _"_ _Es mi oportunidad para terminar con esto de una vez por todas"_ pensó Freezer.

Se levantó como pudo y se fue hacia ellas, sigilosamente para poder lanzar un ataque por sorpresa. Ann estaba concentrada viendo a la pareja, cuando de repente, notó que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

\- Ya te tengo, te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir: ningún saiyan me va a matar.

Estaba acorralada, el emperador tenía su dedo apuntando hacia el estómago de ella por detrás para lanzarle un rayo certero y matarla pero nunca llegó. Se dio la vuelta y vio que su enemigo tenía cara de sufrimiento, bajó la mirada y descubrió el motivo: alguien le había lanzado un rayo certero en el corazón, Freezer terminó, finalmente, cayendo al suelo. Ann estaba buscando al autor de ese ataque y se llevó la mejor sorpresa de su vida: Vegeta estaba vivo. Bulma estaba mirándolo, sin poder articular palabra, no podía creerse que su amado estuviera vivo, lo que había ocurrido realmente es que había perdido la consciencia, cuando se recuperó no abrió los ojos en el momento, solo escuchaba la voz de su novia y estaba sintiendo el ki del emperador acercándose a su hermana, estuvo esperando el momento oportuno para poder lanzar su ataque y todo terminó.

\- Vegeta, estás vivo. – dijeron las dos felices de verlo con vida

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué pensabais? Que alguien puede matar al príncipe de los saiyans.

\- Cuanto me alegro mi amor – Bulma se abalanzó hacia su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza transmitiéndole sus sentimientos y su felicidad.

\- Hermano, me alegro de que estés vivo por fin podrás estar conmigo

\- No lo dudes hermana, además quiero entrenarte yo a partir de ahora, no voy a consentir que sigan haciéndolo esos guerreros de tercera clase

\- Oye… - dijo Ann con tono enfadado por la referencia que hizo de su familia.

\- Solo soy sincero

\- Te lo perdono porque si no Bulma es capaz de acabar conmigo

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas, amiga?

\- Jajajaja – rieron ambos saiyans

\- Bueno juntemos a los demás y vayámonos a casa. – Ann iba corriendo hacia donde estaban su hermano Kakarot y su padre.

\- Por fin estaremos juntos Vegeta.

\- Hmp… pero no dejaré mis entrenamientos por nada eh! Y delante de todos seguiré siendo frío, tenlo presente.

\- Ya cambiarás de opinión jeje – y se dieron un sincero beso que prometía mucho amor y entrega de los dos para los dos.

Se reunieron todos en la nave de Bulma, Chichi estaba feliz de ver a Kakarot, estaba malherido pero se recuperaría sin problemas, Bardock estaba hecho polvo también, Raditz y Nappa estaban a salvo y se unieron con los demás rumbo a la tierra. Todo había terminado, para bien.

Vegeta se fue a la habitación de Bulma, quería hablar con ella, después de todo lo que había ocurrido no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Hola Vegeta

\- Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí, ¿pasa algo?

\- Tengo dudas…

\- ¿dudas? ¿de qué?

\- De nuestra relación… no me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que no te amé ni nada de eso, solo que no sé si podré llegar a ser el hombre que tú esperas que sea.

\- Vegeta… yo no quiero cambiarte, quiero que seas tú, así me enamoré de ti.

\- ¿estás segura? Tengo un pasado negro y malvado, no soy un ángel inmaculado

\- Ya lo sé pero ahora puedes tener la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero estar contigo.

\- Hmp – Vegeta le dio la espalda pensando en lo que le acababa de confesar, él quería estar con ella, pero aún era demasiado joven y tenía mucha vida por delante, él también, pero él tenía que reconstruirse asimismo.

\- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre – dijo Bulma poniéndose delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos, él se dio cuenta de que era sincera y que por ella merecería la pena intentarlo y luchar por ello.

\- Eres mía, eres mi mujer, no voy a dejarte, no pienso dejarte – dijo Vegeta dirigiendo sus labios hacia los de ella, iniciando un bello beso que prometía una eternidad de ellos.

Continuara…

Lamento en el alma haber tardado tanto, de verdad, necesitaba inspiración. Solo queda UN CAPÍTULO que será el epílogo. Me han encantado los episodios de DBS, por fin, el príncipe tiene a su hija con él, a ver cómo se desarrolla el torneo y que todo salga bien. Saludos.


	34. Chapter 34

Epílogo

Era un día importante para Ann y Bulma: era su fiesta de graduación en el instituto e iban a empezar la universidad, la suerte que tenían era que iba a ser en la misma ciudad así que no habría problema en cuanto a traslado y demás, sus vidas seguirían siendo las mismas, aunque ahora con una sutil diferencia: Vegeta vivía en CC con Bulma, como una pareja normal, él entrenaba por las mañanas y ella iba al instituto, por las tardes, estaban los dos juntos haciendo cosas de novios: ir de compras, cenar en un buen restautante, ir al cine (había algunas cosas que Vegeta no soportaba pero todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella).

Bulma estaba en su cuarto preparándose para la ceremonia de graduación hasta que Vegeta entra a ver cómo iba:

\- ¿Has terminado?

\- Todavía no, me falta el maquillaje, ¿cómo me veo?

\- Aceptable, por lo menos no llevas nada de escote ni trajes cortos – Ella había escogido un atuendo discreto, vestido blanco, largo hasta los tobillos, porque sabía que su novio era muy celoso y no quería estropear un día tan importante para ella. En cambio Vegeta llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja y en una solapa llevaba el símbolo de la familia real del Planeta Vegeta, lo llevaba guardado muchos años y le dio uno a su hermana pequeña.

\- Me alegro, ¿has hablado con tu hermana?

\- Sí, por la mañana, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

\- No me refería a lo de hoy…

\- Te refieres a… a lo que pasó mientras estuvo secuestrada…

\- Sí…

\- Prefiero no sacarle el tema todavía, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y tiene cicatrizar heridas.

\- Creo que deberías tener una conversación con ella, eres su hermano mayor.

\- Lo haré – Vegeta no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación, su hermana pasó por momentos duros y quería saber cómo poder ayudarla, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo, mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Bulma se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- No pienses ahora en eso, acabo rápido y nos vamos

\- Hmp

Ya estaban en el instituto, en el salón de actos, Bulma y Vegeta estaban juntos, no se quería separar uno del otro, él tuvo que contener la rabia después de unas cuantas miradas lascivas de algunos chicos hacia su novia, ella se dio cuenta y lo calmó, de repente, Vegeta diviso a lo lejos a su hermana, venía acompañada por la familia que la había cuidado y criado.

\- Por fin llegas Ann, pensábamos que no venías. – dijo Bulma abrazando a su amiga

\- Lo siento, me entretuve – respondió con una leve sonrisa que mostraba tristeza, Vegeta se dio cuenta, cogió a su hermana de la muñeca y le dio un leve abrazo para poder calmarla.

\- Gracias hermano.

\- Hmp, tengo que hablar contigo, ven.

Vegeta apartó a Ann de los demás y se la llevó un poco alejada para poder hablar.

\- ¿Pasa algo hermano?

\- Hmp, tienes que estar mejor, sé que lo pasaste mal en la base de Freezer pero debes intentar superarlo, mírame a mí, he estado esclavizado desde los cinco años y he podido salir adelante.

\- Ya lo sé pero aún me cuesta, ni siquiera he pensado en resucitar a Sergio, no quiero volver a sufrir.

\- Eso es decisión tuya, desde que volvimos no entrenas, no vienes a visitarme ni me llamas y Bardock me ha dicho que cuando vuelves de estar con Bulma, te encierras en tu cuarto a llorar. Eso no es digno de un saiyan.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… - Ann empezó a llorar, él entendía que tenía que aliviar la carga de su corazón mediante el llanto y dejó que llorara un rato hasta que intervino.

\- ¿estás mejor?

\- Un poco, me siento más aliviada

\- Pon buena cara, hoy es un día para estar feliz, ¿vale Ann?

\- Trataré de sonreír Vegeta – emitió una leve sonrisa.

\- Esa es mi princesa – Vegeta creía que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para hablar con su hermana más calmadamente pero iban a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, ahora debían volver con los demás.

Todos se pusieron en sus asientos y la ceremonia dio comienzo, el discurso de apertura lo dio Bulma, como la alumna más brillante de la promoción, se entregaron los diplomas, el claustro de profesores dijeron sus discursos y el discurso de clausura lo dio Ann.

Todo había salido bien, la fiesta fue fantástica y fue un día cargado de emociones para ambas amigas.

A las 2.00 de la mañana, Bulma y Vegeta estaban entrando en CC e iban directos a su habitación a tener una celebración más íntima, estaban besándose de manera pasional, de un momento a otro, los dos estaban en la cama, Vegeta encima de Bulma, besándose, acariciándose… dándose amor mutuo. De un momento a otro, él se adentró en su novia despacio para no hacerla daño y empezaban ese baile perfecto que simbolizaba la entrega de dos amantes.

\- Dame más Vegeta, más, más…

\- Bulma, como me pones, esto solo es el principio.

Estuvieron así toda la noche, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio los venció a los dos. Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, se puso a contemplar a su amada novia, pensaba que su vida no podías ser mejor, después de todo lo que había vivido. Estuvo un buen rato contemplándola hasta que Bulma empezó a despertarse.

\- Hummm… buenos días Vegeta

\- Buenos días – se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios

\- Pensé que te habías ido a entrenar.

\- No, es que… tengo algo que decirte.

\- Dime… no me preocupes.

\- No mujer, tranquila, es que este tiempo que llevamos juntos fue el mejor de mi vida, nunca tuve ninguna alegría y ahora que lo tengo no pienso perderlo nunca, ahora vas a empezar la universidad, quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado siempre, eres mi mujer, eres mía.

\- Lo sé Vegeta, siempre estaremos juntos, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo.

\- Yo también te lo prometo Bulma.

En un momento, ella vio que Vegeta se dirigía a la mesilla que tenía a sus espaldas y sacaba una pequeña cajita, se podía imaginar lo que era o no.

\- He comprado esto para ti, ábrelo. – ella lo abrió y se quedó muda, no esperaba que Vegeta fuera así ni que fuera capaz de hacerle ese bello regalo.

\- Solo me queda preguntarte una cosa: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Claro mi amor, claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero no somos muy jóvenes para eso.

\- Tranquila, nos lo vamos a tomar con calma, termina de estudiar y después nos casamos, creía que era el momento para pedírtelo.

\- Por supuesto mi amor, nos casaremos cuanto termine y haremos nuestra propia vida. Te amo Vegeta

\- Yo también Bulma

Y ese día se quedaron encerrados en su habitación celebrando su recién compromiso y la nueva vida que les esperaba a partir de ahora, ambos estaban decididos a hacer que su relación funcionara y diera sus futuros frutos, en todos los sentidos.

FIN.

Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y trataré de terminar mi otro fic "dos semanas de placer" en cuanto pueda. Hasta pronto.


End file.
